Amor Eterno
by Ah Mo Ne
Summary: !Eres tú, solo tú! Quien puede vivir en mi sangre,tocar mis entrañas,acariciarme el alma, ser mis ideas,mis sentimientos, ¡mis reflejos! ¡Eres tú!Quien puede caminar en mis pensamientos, viajar en mis dulces sueños, tu puedes latir en mis adentros al igual que mi corazón
1. Introduccion

**_UN PEQUEÑO INFINITO EN DIAS CONTADOS_**

Hola chicas me da gusto darles la bienvenida a esta nueva historia contado desde mi perspectiva y como me quede realmente inconforme con el final pues le di uno, aunque para el gusto de muchas personas les parecerá un poco raro hasta exagerado pero como cada escritor tiene su manera de contar las cosas pues aquí esta el mío.

Solo le pido paciencia porque habrá momentos de la historia que serán un poco confusos pero si le prestan atención a los pequeños detalles estoy segura que les va a gustar y si tienen alguna duda o si no les parece algo tengan la confianza de hacerme lo llegar atreves de sus comentarios que yo con todo gusto voy a responder.

Ahora para que ya no estén tan mareadas con tantas idas y vueltas del presente al pasado les voy a explicar cómo está dividida la historia.

En primer lugar la historia esta dividida en dos partes y yo les voy a dejar una que otra pista para que se den cuenta de ciertas cosas que van a pasar o que ya pasaron: En el presente 1931 Albert se encuentra de regreso a su casa en Lakewood después de muchas cosas que le pasaron pero con dos hijos y con George como siempre haciéndole a veces de chofer o de niñero jajajaja….siempre quise ver a George como padre de familia pero como sé que para George solo existe un único amor (Rosemary) preferí dejarle el papel del abuelo consentidor.

Como les decía por alguna razón Albert está de regreso a la mansión después de algunos años de ausencia y a medida que las horas van pasando Albert empieza a tener recuerdos de sucesos que pasaron, esto es muy importante chicas porque aquí Albert atreves de sus recuerdos nos quiere contar que fue lo que paso y cómo es que termino ahí en su habitación parado en frente de su ventana hablando solo recordando a personas ( Logan, Noah, Dorian, Alié Cooper) que seguro a medida que va avanzar la historia los van a conocer mejor o en muchos de los casos ya los conoce ( Eliza, Terry, George…etc.)

En el pasado están exactamente en 1918 donde Albert despues de hacer el famoso viaja a sud américa regresa dispuesto a conquistar a su preciosa enfermera pero como nada es fácil en la vida Albert la va a tener que sufrir para tenerla a su lado aunque para gusto de las Terry fans habrá un espacio especial para esta pareja porque aunque la rubia nunca lo admitió , las cenizas siempre están ahí.

Muy bien chicas ahora si espero un despejar sus dudas


	2. Todo me lleva de nuevo a ti

**1**

**_Todo me lleva de nuevo a ti_**

**_Camino hacia Lakewood. Septiembre de 1931_**

La única vez que mi padre hablo conmigo fue cuando tenía siete años, aun estaba muy pequeño y jamás entendí lo que estaba tratando de decirme, hasta ahora claro. Por aquellas veces su salud ya estaba lo bastante deteriorado y a pesar de que no pasaba de los cuarenta en su rostro habia envejecido tanto que parecía un pobre anciano que en vez de vivir estaba sobreviviendo y por primera vez entendí que sobrevivir no era vivir. Y ahora que lo pienso me puedo dar cuenta de que en realidad mi padre el famoso empresario William Andrew McCain ya nunca mas iba a ser el mismo porque aunque su corazón seguía latiendo él en el fondo tambien habia fallecido junto con mi madre.

— ¿A dónde vamos papá?

— ¡Shuf! Andrés. No hables tan fuerte que vas a despertar a la bebe con tus gritos. No te imaginas el trabajo que me costó dormirla.

—Lo siento… Pero a donde vamos…

—A visitar a una persona que hace mucho tiempo no ves y que estoy seguro tiene muchas ganas de verte y también a tu hermanita Helena.

—Vaya, vaya miren quien habla. Por si ya lo olvidaste William fui yo quien tuvo que calmar los estrepitosos ruidos que hacia la pequeña Helena.

— ¡Vamos George! De que te quejas si no hiciste el trabajo solo yo también te ayude.

—Si quedarse ahí sentado sin hacer nada y reírse como un loco es tu idea de ayudar pues para la próxima vez prefiero que me prives de tu generosa ayuda, porque ni la bebe ni yo la necesitamos.

—Jajajajaja…George ya sabes que a Helena le agradas más. Y aunque tengas esa apariencia tan formal y seria los niños la pasan mejor a tu lado ¿No es cierto Andrés?

— Siiiiiiiiiii. El tío George es muy divertido.

—Vez George ellos te prefieren.

—Muy gracioso William.

—Pero tu papá eres el hombre más fuerte del mundo.

—Y no te olvides que también el más guapo…

—Pues si te soy sincero William, los niños deberían sentirse mejor a tu lado porque eres su padre en cambio yo solo soy el empleado más cercano que tienes.

— Sabes George yo nunca te considere como un empleado más que todo el tiempo está bajo mis órdenes, al contrario yo siempre te quise como al padre que perdí o al hermano que nunca tuve.

— Lo dices de verdad…. O solo es porque soy el único que puede calmar los chillidos de tu hija.

—Si viejo zorro, solo te quiero porque eres el niñero personal de mi hija.

—Así, pues entonces voy a comenzar a cobrarte 100$ la hora y no acepto otra oferta.

—Si como no. Mejor presta más atención al volante porque después de esta curva pronto ingresaremos al bosque. No es que te quiera meter presión pero necesito que este campeón y esta pequeña princesa lleguen sanos y salvos. O si no ya sabes quién se enoja conmigo.

— ¡Vaya que tiene razón William! No me quiero ni imaginar que es lo que te haría ella si a Andrés o a Helena le pasara algo.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja¡ Pues si no quieres que algo malo me pase mejor conduce poniendo atención al frente.

— ¡Silencio papá!…No hables tan fuerte o Helena se va a despertar o es que ya te olvidaste lo que la tía Annie dijo.

—Pues…que te diré hijo… Anoche tu hermanita lloro tan fuerte que hiso que me olvide de todo incluso de cómo me llamo.

— ¡Hay papá! Si tu nombre es fácil recordar porque te llamas igual que yo William, solo que tú eres William Albert y yo soy William Andrés como el tío Logan.

— ¡Lo siento hijo! Pero no me acuerdo de nada, porque mejor no le dices a este hombre sin memoria que fue lo que dijo la tía Annie para que nunca más se le olvide ¿Si?

— Bien pero esta es la última vez que te lo recuerdo.

—Aprende a escuchar a tu hijo William ya sabes que es igual que su madre.

—Y…

—La tía Annie siempre dice que es mejor que la bebe duerma lo suficiente para que después la fiebre no le regrese.

— ¡Oh! Discúlpame hijo, creo que tu padre sigue siendo torpe después de todo.

Andrés acaba de cumplir seis años y aunque aun es demasiado pequeño ya se da cuenta de muchas cosas.

Estoy seguro que si mi padre viviera estaría tan orgulloso de él como lo estoy yo porque Andrés no solo es un niño inteligente sino también conoce muy bien acerca de la necesidad de las personas, estoy casi seguro que eso lo heredo de su madre porque yo aunque los demás digan que soy una excelente persona lo único que hice toda mi vida fue ser un cobarde que prefirió huir de las responsabilidades antes que afrontarlas. Y que cometió error tras error al hacer caso omiso de aquellos que se decían ser mi familia cuando en el fondo lo unicó que querían era mi dinero e hicieron que lastime a aquellos que en verdad se preocupaban por mí.

— ¡Papá! Mira allá, un caballo con rayas negras.

—No hijo, ese no es un caballo con rayas negras, ese animal que ves ahí se llama cebra.

— ¿Ce…bra?

—Sí. Acaso no hay una en el libro de cuentos que el Tío George te regalo.

—No, no hay una ceba papá. En mi libro solo hay canguros, osos, conejos, tortugas, caballos, patos, gusanos, pájaros, zorros, burros, leones, ovejas y hasta un pequeño cerdito.

—Cebra. Se pronuncia cebra, Andrés.

— Si eso. Una Ce…bra. Pero papá porque tiene ese color tan extraño…Me da risa.

—Si hijo a mi también me da risa. Creo que la madre naturaleza la pinto así porque se le termino la pintura negra y para no dejarla a medias pues la tuvo que pintar de otro color.

— ¿De veras? ¡Genial! Entonces voy pintar a mi tigre de dos colores.

La primera vez que vi una cebra le pregunte lo mismo a mi papá pero su respuesta fue una triste mirada y un silencio tan estremecedor que mi corazón presintió que él también pronto se iría al encuentro de mi madre sin que yo o mi hermana Rosemary lo pudiéramos detener, pero para ser sincero que hubiéramos hecho nosotros para cambiar algo que era difícil cambiar porque él solo habia decidido que la vida sin mi mamá no valía la pena y lastimosamente se estaba dejando morir lenta y dolorosamente. Y como mi tía Elroy pensaba que era vergonzoso decir que siendo mi padre quien era, un hombre tan rico y poderoso habia muerto por depresión tras perder a su joven esposa, prefirió decirles a todos que habia fallecido producto de su gran esfuerzo en el trabajo, cuando en verdad sus últimos días fueron tan tristes que aun me duele recordar como día a día fue perdiendo la razón y se fue hundiendo cada vez más en la depresión hasta tal grado que ya no comía tan solo bebía de día y por las noches solo se podían oír sus espantoso gritos producto de sus pesadillas.

Es extraño pero a veces cuando mi pequeño sonríe lo puedo ver a él sonreír, talvez es porque a pesar de los años aun lo extraño demasiado y no lo dejo ir del todo.

— William, tú crees que el señor Archie y los demás ya estén en casa.

—No lo sé George, aun es temprano. Mira son recién las diez de la mañana.

—Sí creo que aún es demasiado temprano, seguro seremos los primeros en llegar.

—No te preocupes por Archie, George, ya sabes como es mi sobrino tarda más que una mujer cuando se trata de arreglarse porque si hay algo en él que no puede fallar, ese es su estilo. Y si Archie se viniera como sea a un evento tan importante para la familia, ese día dejaría de llover.

—Si, al señor Archie siempre le gusta estar elegante y ni que decir de la señora Annie.

—A Annie ni la menciones George… Seguro otra vez va a venir echa furias.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— ¿Qué porque lo digo? Vaya, vaya eres muy lento mi querido amigo. Escúchame bien y dime que es lo primero que te viene a la mente cuando pronuncio la palabra Stear.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…Si tienes razón William, ahora entiendo….

—Seguro que esta vez le prendió fuego a la cocina.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja. No lo creo William estoy seguro que esta vez uso algunos de los vestidos de Annie para fabricar alas para que pueda volar…Ja, ja, ja, ja…

—Alas… unas alas para volar….

— ¿Qué pasa William acaso dije algo malo? Porque de repente te pusiste serio.

—No, claro que no dijiste nada malo George… es solo que cada vez que alguien habla de alas o de poder volar no puedo evitar acordarme de mi sobrino Stear. Él siempre quiso volar, ser piloto y defendió su sueño hasta el final lo hizo sin importar nada, incluso si eso ponía en riesgo su vida.

—El joven Stear fue un ser noble que defendió sus ideales hasta el final. Estoy seguro que lo volveremos a ver en la otra vida.

—Aun siendo tan joven él me enseño que los sueños son las alas con las cuales uno puede volar y la manera como él realizo su sueño me hace una vez más avergonzarme de mi mismo porque no fui capaz de proteger mis sueños ni a las personas más importantes de mi vida porque siempre viví conforme a lo que los demás me pedían.

— No fue tu culpa William eras tan solo un niño cuando tus padres murieron y te dejaron toda la carga a ti, que no tuviste otra alternativa que hacer todo lo que tu tía o el consejo de ancianos te dijeron que hicieras.

— No solo es por mi tía o por el consejo George, sino es por todo lo que no hice cuando mi familia más me necesitaba.

—Lo dice por Rosemary o por…

—Lo digo por todos, porque no pude ayudar ni a mi hermana para que sea feliz con el capitán Brower ni a su hijo. Solo espero que algún día Rosemary y Anthony me puedan perdonar por no protegerlos como debía.

—Ella sabia cual era tu situación William y no creo que te eche la culpa por lo que le paso al joven Anthony, esas son cosas que lamentablemente no se pueden evitar.

—Anthony….Me pregunto que hubiera sido de él si aun estaría vivo.

—Le encantaba luchar por las causas justas, yo creo que hubiera sido abogado.

—Un abogado…un abogado que lo hubiera dejado todo y a la vez hubiera luchado con todas sus fuerzas para que nadie lo aparte de la mujer que amaba y talvez ella sin dudarlo lo hubiera elegido a él.

— ¿Por qué lo dices William?

—Incluso Anthony siendo tan joven la supo defender más que yo, te imaginas las cosas que hubiera hecho por ella siendo adulto. A veces pienso que le robe su lugar y que no merezco todo lo que ella me dio.

—Pero ella te eligió a ti William y estoy seguro que siempre hubieras sido tú, siempre tú, incluso si el joven Anthony estuviera con vida o si el señor Grandchester nunca la hubiera dejado.

—No lo sé George, a veces no entiendo porque ella decidió estar conmigo cuando lo único que hice fue lastimarla incluso cuando la quise proteger de mi propia familia adoptándola.

—Mira a tu alrededor y observa cuidadosamente William, estoy seguro que encontraras la respuesta.

—Mira como me quedo mi tigre papá…crees que a mi mamá le guste.

—Estoy seguro que le va a encantar hijo.

—Ella te amaba William, siempre te amo desde el principio, de eso ni lo dudes.

—…

—Bueno, bueno William no es momento para ponerse triste recuerda que hoy es para festejar porque es el cumpleaños de mi madre y de la pequeña Helena.

—Si George, creo que no es momento para ponerse triste además estoy seguro que el pequeño Stear va a amenizarnos el día con uno de sus inventos nuevos.

— ¡Eso es cierto Papá! Stear también vendrá.

—Si hijo pero por favor te pido que te comportes. No quiero que hagan travesuras o que estén molestando a los invitados, ya sabes que a mamá ni a la tía Annie no le gusta eso.

—No te preocupes William recuerda que no solo vendrá el pequeño Stear sino también las…

—Así…tienes razón George.

— ¡Hay no papá! Dime por favor que no vendrán también Megan y Jeder a la fiesta.

—Lo siento Andrés pero si Stear está invitado a la fiesta no veo porque las gemelas no deberían estarlo al fin y al cabo ellas también son tus primas , no, porque son hermanas de Stear.

—No. Yo no quiero que ellas vengan porque son muy escandalosas y porque todo el tiempo están acusándonos con la tía Annie y diciéndonos como debemos comportarnos…

—Pues eso me parece muy bien porque estoy seguro que si alguien no les pone freno, ustedes dos hasta volarían la casa en pedazos.

—Pero no me gusta que me ordenen papá yo soy grande y ellas solo son dos niñas mimadas y chismosas.

—Y miren quien habla, el burro hablando de orejas. Por si no te acuerdas Andrés tú eres más mimado que todos tus primos juntos. Así que te pido que te comportes como un caballero y no seas grosero con ellas porque sabes muy bien que si alguna vez Megan o Jeder te acusan con la tía Annie es porque ustedes dos a veces se aprovechan de los más indefensos.

—No sé de qué estás hablando papá.

—Claro que sabes de lo que estoy hablando Andrés, como si no supiera de las travesuras que le hacen al pequeño Sámuel. Estoy seguro que si tu tío Tom lo supiera nunca más te llevaría a cabalgar al campo con él…

—Seguro fueron esas chismosas de Megan y Jeder.

— Andrés te estoy hablando así que pon más atención.

—Pero papá…

—Andrés no me gusta que te comportes así, tú ya no eres un niño chiquito, tú mismo lo dijiste no es cierto.

—Si lo dije...pero es que no es que Stear o yo seamos abusivos con Sam es solo que él nos sigue a todas partes y como nosotros somos más grandes, él no puede seguirnos el paso y por eso se anda cayendo por ahí pero aun así él no nos delata con su mamá como esas chismosas.

—Y por eso lo ignoran tanto. Andrés tu deber como primo mayor es cuidar a los mas pequeños y ser respetuoso con las damas o es que te gustaría que alguno de tus primos trate mal a tu hermanita Helena solo porque es la más pequeña.

—No. No me gustaría que nadie trate mal a la bebe.

—Y entonces…

—Está bien papá, prometo comportarme bien y tratar mejor a mi primo Sam pero si otra vez ellas comienzan a querer jugar con nosotros a las muñecas yo no juego porque ese es juego de niñas bobas, yo prefiero jugar a los exploradores o a los pilotos, como mi tío Stear.

—Está bien hijo…ja, ja, ja, ja.

— William prepárate, el bosque ya casi termina y pronto divisaremos el portal de las rosas.

—Gracias George. Andrés ve recogiendo tus cosas y ponte esa chaqueta que yo estoy sosteniendo a tu hermana. No quiero que luego te resfríes.

—No me gusta esta chaqueta papá, me pica mucho la cara.

—Andrés no hagas berrinches y obedece.

—Pero…

—Andrés no empieces otra vez, ya sabes que tus lágrimas fingidas no sirven conmigo.

—William, no seas tan duro con el niño acuérdate de que tú eras incluso peor cuando tenias su edad.

—Eso no es cierto George, yo no era si cuando tenía su edad, yo era más tranquilo.

—Eso ni tú te lo crees.

Me acuerdo que un día tu juguete favorito cayó a la carretera, no te imaginas el berrinche que hiciste y fue tanto tu llanto que tu padre se tuvo que bajar en medio camino para recogerlo, ya te imaginaras el trabajo que le costó porque habia cada chofer malhumorado que le sonaba la bocina cada vez más fuerte que incluso casi muere atropellado. Rosemary y yo nos asustamos mucho pero al final lo recupero y tú estabas tan contento que aun me acuerdo de tu sonrisa.

—Claro que me acuerdo George. Ese día mi padre nos llevo a la ciudad a ver al abogado de la familia y cuando veníamos de regreso paso todo eso.

—Aun me acuerdo de aquel día porque después de muchos meses de encierro mi padre decidió al fin salir de su habitación y nos llevo de paseo en su coche solo los cuatro, tú, mi padre Rosemary y yo como la familia feliz que antes eramos solo que aquella vez mi madre ya estaba muerta.

—No fue justo lo que le paso a tu madre William, era aun tan joven cuando murió que a veces pienso que la vida de alguna manera se ensaña contigo quitándote todo lo que amas, primero a tu madre luego a tu padre después a tu hermana Rosemary y no conforme con eso ni siquiera se te permito conservar el consuelo de tener a tu sobrino Anthony a tu lado para que lo cuides en nombre de tu hermana.

—Tú la amabas verdad, George.

—…Los doctores dijeron que tu padre el señor William murió mientras dormía así que supongo que no sintió mucho dolor.

—No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo aun sigas negando tus sentimientos hacia mi hermana Rosemary y siempre trates de evadir el tema pero bueno esa es tu decisión te lo dije aquella vez y lo sostengo, solo espero que algún día tengas la confianza de decírmelo.

—…Aun te acuerdas de lo que te dijo aquella tarde...

—Sí. Claro que me acuerdo…Si aquella vez fue la única vez que mi padre hablo conmigo de hombre a hombre y si te soy sincero nunca pude entender lo que él trataba de explicarme, hasta ahora claro…

— ¿Papá?... ¡Papá… Papá…papá!

—Si… que…que pasa…Lo siento mucho….es solo que estaba pensando en tu abuelo. Que decías hijo.

—Te dije que ya llegamos papá. Y mira quien está en la entrada.

— ¡NO! Andrés no corras sin la chaqueta puesta… Te vas a resfriar.

—Ya es tarde William, Andrés no te escucho porque ya salió del auto.

—Vaya que ese niño es veloz, un día de estos por correr así va a terminar estrellándose en el suelo y luego me van a echar a mí la culpa por no haberlo cuidado.

—Los niños son niños William.

— ¿Así? Pues espera a que tengas los tuyos. A ver si para entonces dices que los niños son niños.

—No, yo ya estoy muy viejo como para tener hijos, mejor me conformo con ayudarte a bajar del auto porque con un niño corriendo como loco y un bebe en brazos creo que va a ser difícil que la servidumbre te respete.

—Espera ahí que enseguida te ayudo con Helena.

—Te lo agradecería George ya que si para mi hijo de seis años no represento un símbolo de autoridad al menos que la servidumbre me respete. No.

—Si claro. Ven pásamela con cuidado por aquí William.

—Con cuidado George, ya sabes que cuando despierta sus gritos pueden escucharse hasta Alaska.

—Mira William es hermosa se parece mucho a su tía Rosemary.

— Claro que es hermosa pero cuando esta dormida.

— ¡Nana Dorothy!

— ¡Andrés! Mi niño querido como estas. Vaya que has crecido un montón, ya casi no puedo cargarte como antes.

—Te extrañe mucho nana Dorothy.

—Yo también te extrañe mucho mi pequeño niño.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja. Ya basta nana Dorothy, me haces cosquillas con tus besos.

—Y dime Andrés ¿Dónde está tu papá?

—Viene atrás con el tío George y la bebe Helena.

—Señor Albert, señor George. Buenos días. Bienvenidos a casa.

—Hola Dorothy como estas. Disculpa a mi hijo por favor, es solo que él no entiende que ya es demasiado grande como para que tú lo sigas cargando como si fuera un niño pequeño. ¡Andrés ya bájate! No ves la cara de la pobre nana Dorothy.

—No se disculpe señor, para mí este niño es como si nunca creciera ya sabe que lo quiero mucho, además cuidarlo significa mucho para mí.

— Muchas gracias Dorothy. Que se dice Andrés.

—Gracias nana Dorothy.

—De que mi amor. Y ahora te pido que te bajes tan solo un momento por favor es que quiero saludar a la bebe.

—Si nana Dorothy.

—Me permite darle un beso señor William.

—Por supuesto Dorothy.

—Toma, pero no la destapes demasiado no queremos que se despierte ni mucho menos que se resfrié, anoche le volvió a dar un poco de fiebre.

—Si como usted diga señor George.

—Mira que tenemos aquí… ¡Oh! Es una belleza señor William creció un montón desde la ultima vez que la vi. Hola Helena como estas, feliz cumpleaños mi amor.

—Lo felicito señor William su hija es la bebe más hermosa del mundo.

—Gracias Dorothy, aunque te confieso que cuando llora es toda una calamidad y si no fuera por George creo que hasta me volvería loco.

—Y como van las cosas por aquí Dorothy ¿Ya tenemos algún invitado?

— Oh…disculpe señor George. No, aun no tenemos a ningún invitado solo a la señora Annie que está desde ayer. Ya sabe cómo es ella siempre le gusta organizar las fiestas desde el arreglo floral hasta la comida.

— ¡En serio! Stear ya está aquí.

—Si mi amor pero fue con su mamá al pueblo para comprar algunas cosas que necesitábamos en la cocina.

— ¿También están aquí las gemelas?

—Y por que la pregunta Andrés. No me digas que aun sigues peleando con ellas.

—Mejor no le preguntes Dorothy porque luego Andrés termina castigado y sin postre por hablar mal de sus primas.

—Hay Andrés…Mira cariño para que estés más tranquilo Jeder y Megan no están aquí, ellas vendrán despues con su papá.

— ¡Yes! Así Stear y yo podremos hacer nuevos inventos y trepar hacia la casita del árbol sin que esas chismosas nos molesten.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Andrés?

—No dije nada papá.

— Eso espero jovencito porque antes tienes que desempacar tus cosas y luego ayudar a la nana Dorothy en lo que te pida. Me entendiste.

—Si papá, como tú digas.

—Muy bien pues entonces entremos Dorothy que estamos haciendo aquí afuera parados… Ah por cierto dile a alguno de los muchachos que bajen las maletas del auto y que luego las suban a las habitaciones para desempacarlas.

—Si señor William como usted diga, tome a su hija, es una hermosura tiene su expresión cuando duerme.

—No sé si sea bueno pero de todo modos gracias Dorothy.

—Para nada señor si usted es un hombre muy atractivo, no veo porque la bebe no lo sea.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, Como siempre Dorothy tan gentil con las personas…

—Eh…Disculpe señor…

—Si ¿Pasa algo?

—Nada, es solo que le quería preguntar si va a ocupar su habitación o si gusta le podriamos preparar otra.

—Mi habitación… la que ocupaba con mi esposa la dejaste como estaba.

— Si. Sí señor William dejamos su habitación tal y como su esposa la decoro incluso terminamos de armar la cuna de la señora Rosemary en ella.

—De verdad…ustedes terminaron de armar la cuna…

—Si señor…Espero que no le moleste pero nosotros solo queríamos….

—Gracias no te imaginas lo que eso significa para mí.

— ¿Cómo dijo señor?

—No te preocupes Dorothy ya casi no tengo pesadillas y creo que mi hija y yo podremos descansar bien en ella.

—Ahora me retiro necesito descansar un poco y acostar a mi hija en la cuna antes de que se despierte y empiece a llorar.

—Señor William…

—George por favor lleva a Andrés a su habitación y antes de que quiera salir a jugar que desempaque sus cosas, no quiero que deje tiradas sus cosas por ahí.

— Si William. Vamos Andrés.

—Hay papá si yo ya no soy un niño chiquito, se donde es mi habitación.

— ¡Andrés! cuantas veces te dije que no corras dentro la casa podrías lastimarte o romper algo ¡Andrés!

—Tranquilo William vas a despertar a la bebe con tus gritos.

—Pero la casa es muy grande George, él podría perderse.

—No exageres si Andrés sabe muy bien cuál es su habitación si no pasó mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo aquí.

—Supongo que tienes razón y después de todo no pasó mucho tiempo desde la última vez…La última vez….

—Eh…yo… ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación? o ¿Mejor quieres que te ayude con la bebe?

—No gracias. Quiero hacerlo yo… necesito hacerlo solo George… ya es hora de enfrentarme al pasado.

—Bien como tú quieras William. Creo que será mejor que vaya detrás del niño antes de que rompa algo. Con permiso William.

—Si pasa George.

—Bueno señor William yo también me retiro aun hay muchas cosas que hacer en la cocina. Con permiso.

—Si ya no te distraigo mas Dorothy luego nos vemos…Ah te puedo pedir un último favor.

—Si como no señor.

—Voy a dormir un poco antes del almuerzo porque anoche no dormí casi nada, no te imaginas cómo lloro esta niña.

—Así son los bebes señor.

— Lo sé…y por eso te pido que por favor vigiles a mi hijo ya sabes que cuando Stear y él se juntan son dinamita pura y siempre están por ahí causando problemas o rompiendo algo. No quiero que después le prendan fuego a la casa o que a Annie le dé un ataque.

—Claro no se preocupe, descanse tranquilo que yo estaré al pendiente de los niños.

—Gracias Dorothy y cuando esté listo el almuerzo envía a alguien para que me despierte por favor.

—Si señor William que descanse bien. Y ahora me retiro a la cocina.

—Claro Dorothy, pasa.

Definitivamente Andrés y Helena van a tener un destino diferente al mío o al de mi hermana porque ellos siempre van a poder tener la opción de elegir y escoger su camino, siempre contando con mi amor y el de su familia que nunca les van a pedir que renuncien al amor solo por las diferencias sociales, al contrario como me encantaría que Andrés encuentre a una buena mujer como lo es su madre, que lo ame no solo por ser el hijo de un millonario sino por ser Andrés, el hombre aquel que siente y ama. Y que Helena se enamore de un buen hombre que no la lastime como yo lamentablemente muchas veces lo hice con su madre aunque para ser sincero creo que eso no lo voy a poder evitar porque incluso cuando dices querer a alguien lo lastimas sin querer.

—Tranquilo William solo tienes que girar la perilla y entrar, tienes que hacerlo ya es hora que lo superes te lo prometiste a ti mismo y también se lo prometiste a tus hijos…Helena por favor dale valor a papá.

Ah…La habitación de mis padres esta como la deje…Hay tantos recuerdos en esta habitación que me parece que fue ayer cuando mi tía Elroy me permitió quedarme aquí o cuando tu mamá solía venir a escondidas para quedarse conmigo por las noches, ella siempre sabia como sorprenderme.

Mira Helena en esta cama fue donde tú naciste. No sabes cuánto se alegro mamá cuando supo que venias en camino que habia noches en donde no podía dormir de la emoción… estaba tan feliz…

Y que tenemos por aquí ¡Aja! pero si es la cuna de la tía Rosemary mira cuantos adornos tiene Helena…Seguro mamá los hiso especialmente para ti.

Bien es hora de recostarte. Descansa cariño porque desde ahora esta será tu cuna y papá promete jamás dejarte sola otra vez.

Te quiero con el alma Helena…


	3. El reencuentro

**_2_**

**_El rencuentro_**

**L****_akewood mayo de1918._**

La guerra habia acabado pero las consecuencias aun estaban por comenzar porque el destino de muchos en su mayoría niños huérfanos, viudas y hombres mutilados era incierto y como en toda guerra no existía en realidad un ganador pues detrás de una cruel y triste victoria solo habia un montón de gente que lo habia perdió todo, su vida, sus sueños no habia nada de que alegrarse ni mucho menos llamarla victoria.

Y tratar de reconstruir tu vida en estos tiempos era algo tan imposible que el hecho de huir de la guerra era mejor porque al menos si huías tenias la oportunidad de sobrevivir aunque un gobierno hambreador e hipócrita te llame cobarde por no servir a tu país. Pero después del paso de la guerra no tienes a donde mas huir porque prácticamente todo a tu alrededor está destruido y como alguien no puede vivir simplemente de una absurda victoria pues tiene que convertirse en un depredador y aunque suene feo muchas personas hicieron cosas terribles e indignantes con tal de meterse un pedazo de pan a la boca que talvez por eso el cielo estuvo triste y sombrío durante mucho tiempo que solo podía enviar lluvias de día y por las noches oleadas de frio que eran tan crudas que podían pasar hasta los huesos.

Sin duda la postguerra era incluso peor que la guerra misma porque ver los orfanatos llenos, los hospitales rebalsando de gente enferma que en su mayoría era gente lisiada o las calles llenas de mendigos era doloroso pero lamentablemente la vida seguía y muchos aunque hicieron cosas feas lograron sobrevivir y hubo una pequeña minoría que aprovechándose del dolor y la angustia de las personas, habían levantando pequeños negocios como el de los correos exprés que por estas épocas eran muy solicitados y daba buenas utilidades porque habia mucha gente que se quería comunicar con sus seres queridos en especial con aquellos que estaban luchando en el frente. Y se decía que este negocio generaba tan buenas utilidades que incluso la dueña de cierto correo exprés que habia sido el principal colaborador durante la primera guerra mundial, se daba el lujo de encender su cigarro con un billete de 1$ cada día.

**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**

En la puerta de la entrada principal de la familia Andrew habia un gran sequito de sirvientas y mozos todos ordenados en una fila perfecta que estaba encabezada por George Johnson y la que era ahora ama de llaves Dorothy, esperando a un auto que poco a poco se acercaba hacia ellos y en cuyo interior llevaba al que sería el jefe de la familia, el gran William Albert Andrew Bonecci al que todos por cierto ya conocían y que habia permanecido oculto durante mucho tiempo y del que se sabía que habia salido de viaje hacia otro continente, uno al que todos decían que era un gran lugar para generar dinero y hacer crecer negocios.

—William muchacho ya volviste. Como estuvo tuvo tu viaje.

—Un poco tranquilo para mi gusto George, ya sabes que a mí me gusta las aventuras.

—Señor bienvenido a casa.

—Hola como estas Dorothy, como se porto mi tía Elroy en mi ausencia espero que no haya sido tan grosera con ustedes.

—No para nada señor William ya todos estamos más que acostumbrados a su mal genio.

—Te prometo que hablare muy seriamente con ella pero eso será después porque por ahora lo único que quiero es descansar en una cama que no se mueva porque no sabes lo difícil que es conciliar el sueño mientras viajas en un barco—le contesto Albert abrazándose de ambos y entrando a la casa.

—Si me lo puedo imaginar señor. Así que por eso les pedí a las mucamas que le preparasen su habitación y un buen baño caliente.

—Te lo agradezco profundamente Dorothy porque estoy realmente agotado.

—Y bien William porque mejor no pasas adentro y saludas a tu tía Elroy, estoy seguro que ella está ansiosa por verte y saber cómo te fue en Brasil.

—No George, ahora no por favor, primero quiero descansar, ya habrá tiempo de saludarla.

—Bien si tú lo dices no tengo más objeción…Ah pero luego tú le explicas que decidiste saludarla después porque luego anda hablando por ahí que soy yo el que te malinfluencia.

—No te preocupes George yo le explico después.

—Señor William con su permiso me retiro a la cocina porque si la mesa no está servida en su hora su tía se molesta conmigo.

—Si pasa Dorothy—le respondió mirándola de reojo.

—Estoy seguro que mi tía no se porto bien con ellos. Esta vez si me va escuchar porque cada vez está peor con los empleados, con que siga así seguro nos quedamos sin ninguno de ellos y quiero ver después como le va hacer para servise sola su té.

—Mejor no la retes William ya sabes que si la pones de mal humor no eres tú ni yo los que pagamos los platos rotos sino otros—le dijo George deteniéndolo en la sala—Total Dorothy ya lleva muchos años trabajando con nosotros y conoce el carácter de la señora Elroy.

—Sí. Creo que tienes razón viejo amigo pero si no hago algo los empleados van creer que yo soy igual que mi tía Elroy y yo no quiero eso George.

—Bueno de eso hablamos después. Ve a descansar y luego vemos tu itinerario para mañana.

—Si acabo de llegar George, como es posible que me des más trabajo.

—Por si no lo sabías muchacho tuviste todo una vida entera de vacaciones y ya es hora de que te pongas a trabajar enserio y más ahora que pretendes hacer lo que ambos sabemos que quieres hacer—le contesto George dándole un pequeño empujón con el codo mientras Albert se ponía de todos colores.

—No sé de qué estás hablando George.

—Sí, si, si como no. Y antes de que preguntes. No. Aun no hay cartas de ella desde hace más de un año.

Albert cambio rápidamente su expresión y se puso serio como si hubiese presentido algo.

— ¿Cómo? No será que algo malo le sucedió George.

—No. No lo creo William ya sabes que las malas noticias son las primeras en llegar. Seguro ella estaba muy ocupada haciendo algo y por eso ya no te escribió más.

—No. No George ella no es así, ella siempre tiene tiempo para todo y no creo que una simple carta le tome mucho trabajo. Estoy seguro que algo no está bien.

—Lo siento mucho William pero yo no sé nada, es que estuve ocupado en Chicago arreglando algunos asuntos que no tuve tiempo para nada.

—No te preocupes George. Mejor me voy a mi habitación a descansar después bajo para el almuerzo.

Y sin esperar respuesta Albert subió por las gradas, totalmente pensativo y absorto en sus ideas, tratando de encontrar una explicación a lo que estaba pasando mientras George lo veía con pena.

— ¡Hay William! Se nota que estas perdidamente enamorado de ella. No me imagino que es lo que dirá tu tía Elroy cuando se entere de que su sobrino favorito también se enamoro de una muchacha humilde.

El tiempo se paso volando y la hora del almuerzo llego y cuando Dorothy se dirigía a la habitación de Albert se encontró con una sorpresa. Albert habia desaparecido y por más que lo busco por toda la casa no pudo dar con él y dándose por vencida fue hacia el despacho donde George se encontraba revisando algunos papeles.

—Si ¿quién es?

—Soy yo señor George. Puedo pasar—pregunto Dorothy por detrás de la puerta con voz de preocupación.

—Si claro Dorothy pasa por favor, la puerta está abierta.

—Con permiso señor George.

— ¿Todo está bien Dorothy? ¿Pasa algo malo con la señora Elroy? —le contestó George sin quitar la vista de los papeles que tenía en sus manos.

—No señor todo está bien con la señora Elroy. Es solo que…pues…

—Es algo referido a William.

—Si señor se trata del señor William… él no está en su habitación y ya lo busque por toda la casa y…

George enseguida dejo de leer los papeles y de la manera más natural se dirigió hacia Dorothy para decirle.

— William ya no es niño pequeño Dorothy, él sabe perfectamente lo que hace. Así que no deberías preocuparte tanto por él. extranjero.

—Pero señor…

—Ya no digas nada más Dorothy. Y avísales a los demás empleados que no mencionen nada acerca de la llegada de William porque seguro hoy no llega adormir. No queremos que la señora Elroy estalle de rabia si se entera de que su sobrino prefirió visitar a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María antes que a ella.

— ¿Qué?

—No me mires así Dorothy, que ambos sabemos bien donde y con quien esta William en estos momentos.

**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**

—Sí, un momento… momento. Enseguida voy. No tire la puerta por favor—dijo una muchacha un pésimo humor que estaba abriendo la puerta de la manera más aburrida y fastidiada como si alguien hubiera interrumpido de golpe alguna radionovela que estaba escuchando.

—Hola disculpe…

—No sabía señor que es de mala educación tocar las puertas ajenas varias veces.

—Si lo sé pero…

—Usted sabe que en este lugar existen niños y que por lo tanto ellos necesitan descansar.

—Claro que lo sé señorita…

—Y entonces como se atreve a tocar de esta forma como si esta fuera su casa.

— ¡Ya es suficiente! —Grito Albert perdiendo totalmente la poca paciencia que le quedaba —Lo siento mucho señorita se que hice mal al tocar de esa manera pero es solo que me urgía ver a alguien que conozco y que hace mucho no veo. Podía por favor llamar a la señorita Candy, dígale que Albert esta aquí por favor.

La muchacha se quedo viéndolo de pies a cabeza con rabia. Y como se notaba a leguas que aquella mujer tenía su carácter no le iba a permitir que alguien mucho menos en ese tono le de órdenes, así que en vez de hacer lo correcto llamando a Candy opto por hacerlo enojar mas.

—No está—le contesto la muchacha que se había apoyado en el marco de la puerta y que se estaba limando las uñas.

— ¿Cómo que ella no está?

—Sí. Como lo escucho señor…

—Andrew. William Andrew .Y como que ella no está.

—Así es señor Andrew. Que quiere que el diga mas si la señorita Candice White no está es porque no está y ya.

— ¿Pero adonde fue? ¿A qué hora regresa?

—No se lo puedo decir señor Andrew.

—Pero como que no me lo puede decir señorita. Por si no lo sabía ellas es mi amiga y yo soy….

—Señor, si hay algo que no me gusta es la arrogancia y más si viene de un hombre—añadió la muchacha mirándolo directo a la cara— En primer lugar quien es usted para que yo, escúcheme bien, de buenas a primeras le dé información acerca de una de las enfermeras que trabaja en este orfanato y en segundo lugar no hay nada que me confirme que usted señor Andrew realmente sea amigo de la señorita White.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

La cara de indignación que había puesto Albert era tan notoria que la señorita del pelo negro entendió que habia ido demasiado lejos y que realmente el muchacho estaba apunto de estallar. Así que entendió que era mejor decir adiós porque si no ambos lo lamentarían.

— Con su permiso señor Andrew ya le dije todo lo que sabía y no necesito decir nada más, así que por favor váyase que voy a cerrar la puerta porque necesito hacer mi trabajo.

—De que está hablando señorita si usted no me dijo nada…—le volvió a decir Albert poniendo su pie izquierdo para evitar que ella cierre la puerta— Entonces deje que hable con la señorita Pony o la hermana María, estoy seguro que ellas si me podrán recibir porque me conocen.

—Vaya que usted es necio señor Andrew…Ya quite su pie de la puerta o no respondo.

—Señorita espere, por favor…Al menos deje que hable con la señorita Pony…

—Mire señor Andrew adentro tengo que atender a muchos niños que no pasan de los ocho años y además tengo tres bebes que por cierto, seguro ya están despiertos y llorando por los escándalos que usted hizo.

—Y cree que yo estoy disfrutando de esto, como se nota que nunca ha tratado con un hombre.

Si alguien pudiera matar con la mirada seguro Albert hubiera terminando en el suelo producto de los ojos fulminantes de la chica que vaya se habían teñido de un color rojo, como la sangre.

Albert se estaba preparado para lo peor cuando de repente la muchacha le lanzo una sonrisa de ironía.

—Como se atreve a decir eso... Y como no me gusta discutir con necios como usted mejor le digo que la señorita Pony y la hermana no están porque salieron a la ciudad de urgencia a hacer algunos trámites y que cree…no sé cuando volverán.

Y la muchacha después de decir eso abrió la puerta de par a par preparándose para lo que sería un gran portazo y Albert el cual no quería perder su pie no tuvo más remedio que quitarlo y casi de inmediato la chica cerró la puerta con tal fuerza que hasta los pájaros del bosque pudieron sentir la intensidad del portazo.

—Pero que fue eso… Y desde cuando la señorita Pony y la hermana María aceptan a mujeres tan locas como esa en el hogar. Sin duda hasta ellas se volvieron locas—Dijo Albert quien se dirigía totalmente molesto a su auto para ir al pueblo por algunas copas y un buen cigarrillo que vaya que le hacía falta.

Y ni bien se estuvo alejando del hogar de Pony sintió una especie de vacío que fue invadiendo su noble corazón.

—Te extraño mucho… querida amiga.

**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**

**_Chicago Mayo de 1918_**

—Vamos cuéntanos como fue.

—Si queremos saber cómo fue, no seas mala.

—Si no nos dices nada te prometo que ya no volveremos a ser tus amigas, nunca más.

—Pero que quieren que les diga si ya les dije que él y yo solo fuimos compañeros porque asistimos a la misma escuela en Londres.

Habia contestado cierta rubia que estaba sentada y hablando despreocupadamente con sus amigos acerca de sus aventuras durante su época de colegio pero habia omitido ciertas cosas, cosas que ella consideraba innecesarias y privadas.

—Mentirosa yo leí muchos artículos donde decían que el actor Terruce Grandchester y tú salían en secreto y que se hubieran hasta casado si no hubiera sido por el accidente de Susana Marlow—hablo un pelirroja que tenia pecas por todas partes y que además tenía la manía de taparse la boca cada vez que reía.

—Vamos, atrévete a decir que todo lo que dijo Larisa es mentira porque yo también lo sé y sabes que más… También sé que ambos se habían escapado del colegio porque los encontraron en una situación bastante comprometedora—Añadió otra chica que tenia la tés morena pero una bonita sonrisa.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Kathy?

—Vamos amiga ten confianza con nosotros… Anda dinos que fue lo que realmente pasó con Terruce Grandchester, picarona—Termino de decir un muchacho de pelo castaño que tenía un gran sentido del humor pero algo torpe con las palabras.

—Hasta tu Harold. No puedo creer que mis mejores amigos piensen esas cosas de mí. En verdad son increíbles—Y cuando la rubia estuvo apunto de decirles algo mas, alguien que los habia estado escuchando los sorprendiód repente por detrás.

—Señorita White. Como se atreve a charlar en horas de trabajo.

Inmediatamente cuando escucharon aquella voz los cuatro jóvenes sintieron como una especie de escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Y era tal el miedo que sentían que en ese momento ni bien la mujer habia terminado de hablar tres de ellos ya habían desaparecido como si fueran fantasmas dejando a la pobre rubia sola y con todo el problema.

— ¡Malditos cobardes! Como se atreven a dejarme sola. Ya verán cuando los atrape, son alimento de cuervo, lo prometo—Se dijo así misma mientras se ponía de pie y trataba de sacar valor de donde no había para poder disculparse con la temible señora Administradora Alié Cooper quien era el terror de todos los empleados no solo por su carácter frio y déspota sino porque era capaz de intimidar hasta al más valiente de los hombres.

—Lo…lo…lo siento mucho señora administradora no fue mi intención. Es solo que como ya no hay gente que atender a estas horas y como ya es casi la hora de mi almuerzo pues yo pensé…

—Por personas como usted que piensan que solo haciendo lo que los demás les dicen que hagan es que estamos como estamos, estancados en una economía mediocre.

Como si no supiéramos que estamos nadando en deudas y todo por culpa de nuestro gobierno que antes de hacer buenas inversiones prefiere invertir en gordos senadores y en políticas absurdas que solo van a dejar al país con mas madres de hijos asesinados, esposas viudas y a huérfanos de guerra.

—Pero señora…

—Si no hay clientes que atender pues vaya a los demás departamentos para ver en que ayuda porque en esta oficina de correos exprés el trabajo nunca acaba…

—Lo siento mucho señora administradora.

— Estoy hablando señorita White no me interrumpa. Acaso su madre no le enseño que cuando una persona mayor habla no es correcto interrumpirla.

La muchacha cayó en un silencio tan profundo que ahí se pudo notar que en el fondo aun le dolía todo lo que tenía que ver con su madre y la manera tan vil como la separo de su lado, abandonándola en la fría nieve como si fuera un animal.

Vaya que la señora Alié sabia el punto débil de sus empleados porque no se imaginan como gozaba cuando los tristes y sin ganas.

—Lo siento señora administradora no volverá a pasar—le respondió con la cabeza baja y el corazón latiendo con pesar— Ahora mismo me voy al departamento de recepción de encomiendas para ayudar a Paul.

Con permiso señora administradora.

—Aun no he terminado señorita White espere un momento por favor. Sin duda su madre debió ser muy complaciente con usted porque veo que es una muchachita lo bastante impulsiva que no sabe respetar a la autoridad porque usted sola se da atribuciones que no le corresponden—Le volvió a decir rápidamente para detenerla en el camino en lo que la rubia se daba la vuelta y la veía con miedo.

— ¿Qué?

—Yo nunca le dije que vaya al departamento de recepción de encomiendas señorita White.

—Pero usted dijo que vaya donde necesitaban ayuda.

—Aprenda a escuchar bien señorita White. Recuerde que si esta aquí es solo porque la dueña esta en deuda con el doctor Martin. Así que si no fuera por él créame que nadie que estuviera en sus cinco sentidos la contraria porque siendo usted tan taimada como es pues bueno…

Al principio la muchacha habia escuchado aquellas palabras casi con resignación porque sabía que se lo merecía por charlar en horario de trabajo y porque sabía cómo era el carácter de la señora administradora pero como todo tenía un limite, la paciencia de la muchacha se estaba agotando y con ella la capacidad de seguir escuchando las palabras de aquella fría mujer.

—Me disculpo por hablar en horarios de trabajo señora administradora pero escúcheme algo. En primer lugar yo no estoy aquí porque la dueña le deba favores al doctor Martin, si yo estoy aquí es porque di un examen y fui examinada al igual que el resto de las chicas que también solicitaron un puesto y que cree el gerente general dijo que estaba más que capacitada para el puesto y me contrato. Así que si usted cree que yo estoy aquí por favoritismo o preferencia se equivoca porque si hiciera una cosa así jamás me podría ver en un espejo, porque si hay algo en la vida que el abandono de mi madre, la pobreza o la crueldad de mi propia familia adoptiva no ha podido quitarme, ese es mi orgullo.

Y si cree que con esto usted va a hacer que yo huya se equivoca, yo no me rindo tan fácilmente señora administradora porque de este sueldo no solo dependo yo sino también muchas personas.

La administradora seguía mirándola en total silencio sorprendida por la valentía que estaba demostrando aquella mujer.

Ella sin embargo cuando termino de decir aquel discurso estaba casi temblando y arrepintiéndose por su osadía y asumiendo que por decir aquellas cosas ella estaba más que despedida y como no quería que la señora administradora la siga humillando mas prefirió retirarse de la habitación en silencio cuando de repente la señora Alié la detuvo hablándole casi con ironía.

—Sabe que por eso la podría despedir señorita White.

—…Yo…

—Pero descuide no lo voy hacer al menos no por el momento.

—…

—Creo que después de todo no me equivoque cuando la elegí señorita White.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

—Bien creo que por hoy es suficiente. Vaya al departamento de recepción de quejas señorita White.

— ¿Qué?

—Acaso no me escucho o prefiere que la despida.

—No, claro que no…

—Bien. Me informan que allá hay un tipo que al parecer no entiende que la política de esta empresa es igual para todos y que los ricos no tienen preferencias—le contesto dándole la espalda—Asegúrese de que el señor entienda señorita White.

—Sí. Como usted diga señora administradora.

La chica salió de ahí casi a tropezones y una vez que se percato de que estaba completamente sola y lejos de la mirada vigilante de la temible señora Cooper se detuvo y respiro hondo dándose golpes en el pecho.

—Tonta como te atreviste a hablarle así, acaso te volviste loca o simplemente te quieres quedar sin empleo—Se decía a si misma mientras se detenía en la puerta de la oficina de quejas y comenzaba a arreglarse el uniforme cuando sin saber porque empezó a sentirse incomoda como si una sensación muy familiar le empezase a recorrer por todo el cuerpo —Hay que raro no sé porque estoy tan nerviosa…Talvez es porque acabo de discutir con esa bruja pero…—Seguía diciendo cuando escucho su voz, aquella voz que era aliciente para su pobre alma, consuelo cuando tenía ganas de rendirse y melodía para su corazón.

—No esto no puede estar pasando señorita, como es posible que no me quieran devolver esas cartas, si esas cartas son mías ¡Mías!

—Lo siento señor pero no podemos entregárselas si no acredita que usted en verdad es el destinatario de las cartas.

—Ya le dije mil veces señorita que no traje mis documentos.

—Entonces cuando los tenga vuelva y nosotros lo atenderemos con todo gusto señor….

—Andrew. Le dije que soy el señor William Albert Andrew y que esas son mis cartas.

—No…Esto no puede ser…Acaso Albert ya está aquí…—se dijo a sí misma—No esto lo tengo que confirmar yo misma.

—Ya le dije que me urge que me devuelvan mis cartas señorita…

— ¿Pasa algo Liz? La señora administradora me envió porque dijo que estabas teniendo problemas con un cliente...

Cuando la muchacha termino de hablar el hombre que hasta hace un momento estaba casi al borde de la desesperación de repente se quedo estático sin decir nada, ni siquiera pudo mover los ojos porque creía que todo aquello era un sueño y que si se movía al menos un poco se despertaría a la realidad cosa que no quería hacer.

—Hola como estas. Si. Mira te explico, el señor aquí presente dice que es dueño de unas cartas que fueron devueltas por el mismo. Ahora explícale por favor que para que podamos devolvérselas necesitamos alguna identificación.

Aunque no se notaba ella estaba igual de nerviosa solo que no lo demostraba porque no quería ponerse en evidencia con sus demás compañeras y porque durante el tiempo en el cual Albert estuvo de viaje ella habia empezado a aclarar mejor sus sentimientos y a entender que Albert era una pieza importante en su vida.

—Mi nombre es Candice White y vine para ayudarle en lo que me pida, solo necesita mostrarme alguna identificación.

—No puede ser, es ella en verdad pero que hace trabajando aquí…—pensó Albert totalmente nervioso y pálido ante las palabras de la muchacha que por razones que él desconocía lo estaba tratando como si no lo conociera.

— ¿Está bien señor? Se puso pálido de repente ¿No desea tomara asiento?

—Yo…vine porque…—Albert no podía seguir hablando porque tantos meses de no haberla visto y encontrarla así de repente era algo que no se esperaba ni mucho menos que aquella camisa blanca que estaba perfectamente ceñido a su esbelto cuerpo mostrando las curvas ya no de una colegiala sino de una mujer propia de su edad y el busto que antes escasamente tenia ahora parecían haber aumentando escandalosamente que aquella falda negra corta hasta la rodilla muy bien ceñida su cintura le decía que su pequeña amiga ya habia crecido y que ahora a la que tenía en frente era una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra y que además con ese peinado recogido en moño parecía una secretaria muy bonita.

—Préstame un momento el informe un momento Liz que yo le explico al señor cual es su situación y cómo podemos ayudarlo.

Albert tomo asiento y la siguió examinando en silencio mientras las dos muchachas conversaban, al principio ella sonreía muy alegremente y hacía gestos graciosos poniendo atención a lo que la otra chica le decía y era raro en ella poner atención porque en el colegio jamás le habia gustado prestar atención a los maestros ni mucho menos leer, eso era algo que Albert sabía perfectamente y por eso le extrañaba tanto que ella este tan comprometida con un empleo de oficina.

Albert también entendió que era mejor no decir nada y que después ella le explicaría todo, total lo único que quería en ese momento era volver a verla y lo estaba haciendo.

—Es inútil ya varias veces le explique pero él no entiende.

—Tranquila Liz estoy segura que el señor me va a entender

—Bueno ese es tu problema porque yo se lo explique varias veces y no me hiso caso.

—No te preocupes Liz mi especialidad es tratar con tipos rudos ¿No es así señor Andrew?

Cuando ella pronunció su nombre lo miro casi con descaro que él inmediatamente sintió como una pequeña oleada de frío subió por su espalda llegando hasta su cerebro donde una tortura interna comenzaba.

— ¡Candy! Eres en verdad mi Candy…

Ambas chicas volvieron a la plática tomando algunos papeles, Candy al parecer se entretuvo con unas hojas los cuales los estaba leyendo detenidamente y que la otra chica le decía que ahí estaba el problema y fue talvez tan grave lo que encontró en esos papeles que la rubia no lo podía creer y solo movía la cabeza cerrando los ojos, Albert por un momento se asusto por la expresión que habia puesto Candy pero se le paso casi de inmediato porque ahora ella se dirigía hacia él con paso firme y con unas hojas entre sus manos totalmente seria.

—Ya revisamos su caso señor Andrew y me apena decirle que alguien de nombre Elroy Andrew devolvió las cartas y prohibió que le envíen cualquier tipo correspondencia a menos que no fuera bajo su consentimiento.

— ¿Cómo? Pero mi tía no pudo haberme hecho algo así.

—Lo siento señor pero aquí tengo documentos firmados por ella en los cuales dice que después de que se supo quien era usted en verdad hubo muchos contratiempos y malos ratos porque hubo señoritas sin pudor que con el afán de acosarlo se la pasaban mandado cartas todo el tiempo molestando de esta manera su tranquilidad y la de su familia.

Lo siento Albert es eso lo que dice este documento y por eso toda la correspondencia no se te hizo llegar como debía ser pero tranquilo aquí tenemos toda tus cartas, tan solo tienes que hacer algunos papeleos.

— ¿Cómo?

Albert se puso de pie totalmente serio tratando de pedir explicaciones de lo que estaba pasando.

—Aquí tienes los papeles por si no me crees.

Albert tomo los papeles enojado y decidió marcharse.

—Disculpen señoritas siento mucho haber causado tantos problemas. Me retiro mañana por la mañana volveré con mi identificación para que pueda recuperar mis cartas.

—Está bien señor mañana lo esperamos.

La poca alegría que habia sentido Albert se le habia ido porque no podía entender como su tía Elroy seguía metiéndose en su vida de esa manera. Sin duda la batalla de Albert para ser libre totalmente de su tía estaba por comenzar.

—Que hombre tan extraño verdad Candy.

—Si es bastante extraño...pero no es justo lo que le hicieron.

—Ah por cierto por que llamaste a un cliente por su nombre que no es contra las reglas de esta empresa—le pregunto Liz tratando de entender las confianzas que su amiga se habia tomado con aquel extraño cliente.

—Eh…Yo. Lo siento Liz pero si la señorita administradora se estera de que estamos charlando en horarios de trabajo nos van a despedir.

—Si el que sigue por favor.

—Vaya que es una muchacha muy despistada y tonta—habia dicho la señora administradora quien había escuchado todo por detrás de la puerta y que estaba planeando algo cuando por detrás un hombre muy elegantemente trajeado la sorprendió.

—Sabias que es de mala educación espiar a las personas, señora administradora.

— ¿Dorian? Me asustaste.

—Pues será porque tienes sucia la conciencia.

—No estoy jugando Dorian—Le dijo poniéndose seria y llevándolo hacia el pasillo de su oficina.

—Bueno, ya, ya solo fue un chiste no se enoje tanto señora administradora.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Nada en específico, solo quería preguntarle algo.

—Algo... ¿Qué es lo quiere saber Dorian?

— ¿Por qué no la despediste?

— ¿A quién?

—Sabes de quien estamos hablando señora administrador.

—Ah… te refieres a la señorita White.

—Sí. Exactamente a la señorita White me refiero—Añadió el muchacho mientras se reía y encendía un cigarro.

—La muchacha es ingenua pero tiene determinación y carácter eso me agrada, no todos poseen el valor que esa muchacha tiene.

—Y desde cuando la temible Alié Cooper habla tan bien de sus empleados en especial si estos son insolentes.

—Algún día entenderás que es bueno tener a los enemigos de tu enemigo de tu lado Dorian. Es sentido común.

—Pero…

—No seas curioso Dorian, todo a su tiempo—le contesto ella mientras le quitaba el cigarrillo de la boca y lo tiraba al suelo pisándolo con fuerza—Confórmate con saber que muy pronto nos podremos vengar de esa mujer, Elroy Andrew y que esta chica nos va a ayudar.

—Pero sabes que le pasaría si accede a ayudarnos.

—Dorian, Dorian...En toda guerra siempre hay soldados muertos porque sin sacrificio no hay victoria.

El joven que estaba al frente suyo veía como esa mujer que casi nunca habia sonreíd ahora estaba sonriendo pero con mucha malicia y era tanta su perversidad que Dorian por primera vez tuvo miedo de lo aquella mujer podía hacer con tal de conseguir su venganza.

—Pero no crees que a veces a la injusticia se le responde con misericordia—le volvió a decir el muchacho sudando frio mientras la mujer le arreglaba la corbata.

—Talvez, pero en nuestro caso no, porque a la injusticia le vamos a responder con justicia.

**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**

Albert habia salido de aquel lugar furioso tratando de encontrar alguna explicación para lo que habia pasado pero por más que pensaba no encontraba una explicación. Y cuando quiso ir para encarar a su tía prefirió no hacerlo porque enojado como estaba no sabía exactamente qué es lo que le iba a decir ni mucho menos como iba a reaccionar así que prefirió ir a un lugar tranquilo para serenarse y pensar. El árbol donde una vez habia compartico un emparedado que estaba cerca del lago era el sitio ideal para poder tranquilizarse, así que no lo pensó dos veces y como el sitio no estaba tan lejos se fue a pie.

Cuando estuvo al pie de aquel árbol se acordó de la promesa que le había hecho a ella y se sintió tan mal porque no podía darle todo lo que habia prometido.

—Como pretendo compartirlo todo con ella si ni siquiera soy dueño de mi propia vida—dijo encendiendo un cigarro y sentándose en una de las ramas del árbol pero el encendedor no quiso encender— ¡Rayos! Esta cosa no enciende.

—Tranquilo vaquero que eso pudo haberle caído en la cabeza.

Albert nunca se imagino que la podría encontrar ahí así que en cuanto la vio empezó a actuar raro no sabiendo donde esconder su cigarrillo porque sabía muy bien que a ella no le gustaba los hombres que tenían vicios.

—Candy, pero que haces aquí, como me encontraste.

—Tú qué haces aquí—le contesto riendo— Y no, no sabía que estabas aquí porque este es mi árbol favorito porque cada día vengo y no lo comparto con nadie.

— ¿Y si lo compartimos? —le pregunto Albert rascándose la cabeza graciosamente.

—Uh…lo pensare. Está bien pero con una condición.

— ¿Cuál?

—Que tires esa cosa a la basura porque qué ya te vi. Y que me ayudes a subir porque ya no soy tan buena trepando arboles.

—Ja, ja, ja. Lo que bien se aprende jamás se olvida. Ven toma mi mano.

—Sí.

Albert le extendió su mano para subirla y talvez todo hubiera salido bien si él no se hubiera distraído con el escote de la muchacha porque un botón travieso se habia soltado y por eso se podía ver gran parte de su ropa interior el cual no fue invisible ante los ojos del hombre que se puso nervioso casi de inmediato y se soltó cayendo encima de ella.

La escena era tan graciosa porque ella estaba tirada en el suelo con los ojos abiertos respirando agitadamente porque Albert estaba encima de ella recostando su cabeza sobre su pecho muy sorprendido. Y cuando Albert entendió en qué situación se encontraba elevo su cabeza lentamente para levantarse sin imaginar que se encontraría con la imagen más hermosa que nunca antes habia visto porque ella estaba justo ahí mirándolo fijamente con las mejillas encendidas y respirando hondo y tan cerca de su cara que no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por sus labios que se estaban ofreciendo a él en tentador ofertorio pero luego vio que ella cerraba los ojos con fuerza que el momento mágico se esfumo casi de inmediato.

Albert tomo la actitud de ella como signo de que rechazo hacia él así que solo le atino a darle un pequeño beso en la frente hablándole muy quedito y luego se hiso a un lado.

—Lo siento…lo siento mucho pequeña.

—Albert, Albert…

Candy también tomo asiento y se acomodo la camisa tratando de arreglarla.

Ambos se quedaron callados incapaces de decir algo ni siquiera de verse.

—Albert yo…lo siento mucho.

—Candy yo…lo siento mucho.

Los dos se disculparon al mismo tiempo y se volvieron a quedar en silencio hasta que Albert comenzó a reírse.

— ¿De qué te ríes? ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

—Tu cara...

— ¿Qué pasa con mi cara?

—Ojala te hubieras visto, parecía que tus ojos se iban a salir de su orbitas porque estabas tan sorprendida—dijo aun riéndose—Si no te iba hacer nada malo ¿Acaso no confías en mi?

—No es que no confíe en ti es solo que…

— ¿Qué?

—Albert aun somos amigos verdad.

Albert asintió con la cabeza en silencio tratando de ocultar aquel dolor que le causaba seguir escuchando que ella aun lo consideraba su amigo. Y como si así él pudiera sacar su frustración empezó a arrancar algunas hierbas del suelo.

—Albert yo creí que me ibas a besar por eso estaba tan asustada.

— ¿Tenias miedo de que yo te bese?

—Si un poco porque ya sabes que Terry…

Albert no pudo soportar más aquella situación y cometió un error grave porque el hombre celoso que estaba bien adentro salió sin querer y no es que Albert fuera de repente impulsivo sino que él durante el tiempo que estuvo de viaje pensó que las cosas habían cambiando y que ella al menos habia dejado de pensar en Terry Grandchester un poco.

—…Que Terry fue el único que te beso y que si hubiera sido él y no yo, tú estarías más que dispuesta a recibir el beso.

— ¡Albert!

—Lo siento pero es lo que creo—le contesto Albert más enojado que nunca poniéndose de pie para sacudirse el pantalón— Y si no se te ofrece otra cosa será mejor que me vaya, con permiso Candy que tengas un buen día. Y cuando algún día dejes de vivir en el pasado voy a estar más que dispuesto a hablar contigo como dos personas adultas.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?—le pregunto Candy poniéndose enfrente de él para evitar que se vaya.

—Lo siento Candy pero necesito pasar.

—Pero que es lo que te pasa Albert—Le dijo tomándolo por el brazo.

—Sabes Candy no tengo ganas de seguir discutiendo con nadie, ya suficiente tengo con tener que soportar que mi tía se meta en mi vida todo el tiempo con que tú vengas a decirme que aun sigues pensando en tu antiguo amor porque lo sigues amando.

Candy estaba parada ahí sin entender porque Albert de repente se estaba comportando así, si antes Albert estaba más que dispuesto a escucharla. Sin duda las cosas ya no eran como antes y ella lo estaba empezando a comprender.

—Ya estoy harto de esto, de vivir siempre escuchando a los demás como el tipo que siempre da buenos consejos cuando a mi nadie ni siquiera me pregunta como estoy. Ni siquiera tú.

—Yo…

—Ya me voy Candy necesito descansar conduci desde Lakewood hasta aquí tan solo para...

—Lo siento Albert no creí que te sentías de esa manera, te pido que me perdones por no haberlo notado antes…Supongo que me acostumbre a que tú siempre me digas lo que necesito oír y a que estés a mi lado cuando este desorientada—le dijo tomando su mano y haciendo que sujete una bolsa que tenía algo en su interior— Te prometo que nunca más te voy a agobiar con mis problemas y que si algún día necesitas que alguien te oiga, yo con mucho te voy a escuchar pero no prometo dar buenos consejos porque no soy tan buena como tú…Adiós Albert.

Candy dio un paso para atrás y le dio la espalda ocultando unas gruesas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

Albert sintió culpa por las cosas que habia dicho pero ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse porque ella ya estaba llorando.

—Candy yo…

—Albert jamás pienses que tú nunca me importas, al contrario no sabes cuánto significas para mí y más ahora…que te fuiste de viaje dejándome sola…

Cuando termino decir esto ella salió corriendo del lugar tapando su boca con una mano y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de Albert se deshizo en llanto. Y como en ese momento Albert estaba muy enojado su propio orgullo no le permito correr detrás de ella y solo se quedo ahí parado viendo lo que habia en la bolsa y cuando la abrió se sintió el hombre más miserable del mundo

—Las cartas…Mis cartas y…

En el interior de la bolsa estaban todas las cartas que no le habían entregado y además habia un pequeño paquete donde estaba envuelto un emparedado idéntico al que compartieron ese día cuando Albert le hiso la promesa de compartirlo todo con ella.

Albert entendió tarde que Candy habia ido hasta ahí para darle una sorpresa y entregarle las cartas y de algún modo para ver como se encontraba y que era mentira que no se preocupaba por él.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Albert?

**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**

**_Lakewood Mayo de 1918_**

— ¡Dorothy! ¡Dorothy!

—Sí, si señora se le ofrece algo.

—Donde rayos te metiste que llevo un buen rato llamándote—dijo una mujer ya mayor que estaba sentada sobre en un fino sillón de madera forrado de terciopelo color adornado en sus extremos con hojas en forma de oro que le daban un aspecto sombrío a la vieja mujer que se notaba estaba de muy mal humor porque en el piso habían muchas cosas que habia roto, entre ellas un juego de té que muy carísimo y antiguo.

—Lo siento señora es que estaba en la concina preparando el almuerzo.

—Y la cocinera Betty donde esta esa mujer, porque estás haciendo tú su trabajo. Si mal no recuerdo tú eres el ama de llaves Dorothy, no la cocinera.

—Es que ella tuvo que salir de urgencia porque un tío suyo sufrió un accidente.

— ¿Cómo se atreve? Despídela—ordeno la mujer sin tocarse el corazón.

—¿Qué?

—Acaso no me oíste Dorothy o es que estas sorda. Te dije que la despidas.

—Pero señora Elroy, Betty no hiso nada malo yo le di permiso.

—Mira Dorothy esta vez pasare por alto tu atrevimiento por tomarte atribuciones que no te corresponden porque la única que puede dar algún permiso aquí soy yo. Que te quede claro muchacha.

Si no fuera porque me da flojera contratar a otra muerta de hambre como tú que sea eficiente te echaba ahora mismo a la calle. Ya sabes que por estas épocas las de tu clase quieren que se los trate por igual, como si eso fuera posible. Te das cuenta mujerzuelas de burdel o campesinos mugrosos que ni siquiera saben leer ni escribir queriéndose igualar con nosotros los de la alta sociedad. Qué horror y que ridículo.

La maldad con la que hablaba aquella mujer era única porque no solo discriminaba a la gente si no que gozaba humillándolos.

—…

—Bueno no te llame para eso Dorothy, sino para preguntarte quien mando esta porquería a mi casa.

La mujer tiro al suelo una revista que era famosa por mostrar los escándalos de los ricos ya sea con fotos o en artículos donde detallaban la vida tan lúgubre y mundana que llevaban aquellos que se creían los dueños del mundo.

Dorothy lo recogió del suelo y cuando vio la portada se sorprendió mucho.

—No lo sé señora, solo sé que un extraño hombre lo trajo esta mañana diciendo que era una entrega urgente para usted y luego se marcho.

—Bien. Tal parece que alguien está muy interesado que me muera de coraje por eso me envía este tipo de cosas—añadió la señora Elroy frunciendo el ceño y apretando su puño—Pues bien vamos a entrar en el juego y cuando lo encuentre veremos quién es esa maldita rata que se atreve a difamar a mi familia. Llama a George y dile que lo necesito urgente. No me mires así Dorothy, ve y haz lo que te digo o te despido…ah y antes deshazte de esa porquería que no quiero que nadie lo vea. Entendido.

—Si señora Elroy, con permiso.

—Una cosa más Dorothy…despide a esa mujer como te lo ordene o si no vas a lamentar no haberlo hecho tú por las buenas porque no te imaginas como la voy a sacar de esta casa.

—Como usted ordene señora Elroy. Con permiso.

Dorothy salió del despacho corriendo y asustada con dirección hacia la cocina donde la señora Elroy ni siquiera se atrevía a entrar porque si la descubría llorando le iría peor.

Y Dorothy soportaba todo aquello porque tenía que mantener a su familia, esta talvez era la situación de los muchos empleados de la familia Andrew que también tenían que aguantarse los malos tratos de la señora Elroy.

—Ojala el señor William estuviera aquí en vez de esa bruja…

George que la habia visto entrar a la cocina totalmente asustada fue para ver qué es lo que habia pasado.

— ¿Pasa algo Dorothy?

— ¿Señor George?—le contesto ella limpiándose las lágrimas de su rostro—No… no, nada, estoy bien es solo que…

—Otra vez la señora Elroy verdad.

—Sí. Otra vez ella—Dorothy estallo en lágrimas y George conmovido por la chica solo la abrazo consolándola.

—Tranquila Dorothy no llores mas, ya verás que todo esto es solo momentáneo hasta que William asuma totalmente el control de todo y mande a la señora Elroy a una casa de descanso para la tercera edad.

Ambos estallaron en risas imaginando como seria la cara de la señora Elroy cuando le digan que desde ahora iba a vivir en un asilo.

—Ojala eso sea pronto porque yo…

—Dorothy por favor no nos abandones, tú eres uno de los pocos empleados mas fíeles que nos queda, ya sabes que la mayoría se fue porque no la pudieron soportar más. Me daría pena si tú también nos abandonaras Dorothy. Qué crees que diría William si tú también lo quieres dejar solo con su tía.

William desde ahora va a necesitar de gente de su entera confianza que este su lado, no sería justo que lo abandonemos ahora que nos necesita más que nunca.

—Tiene razón señor George, además muy pronto la señora Elroy se ira de vacaciones con su querida familia Leagan a Florida, solo espero que la retengan por mucho pero mucho tiempo.

—Hay que rezar para que eso pase Dorothy.

—Ah por cierto señor George la señora lo quiere ver en su despacho.

— ¿A mí? Y para que será.

—No sé exactamente pero me imagino que es para esto.

Dorothy le mostro la revista y enseguida el señor George lo leyó en voz alta.

—"**_En exclusiva fotos de Eliza Leagan saliendo de un hotel con un hombre casado"_**

Ambos se vieron a la cara y no pudieron evitar reírse otra vez.

—Hay con razón está hecha una fiera—le dijo Dorothy— Vaya desde que el señor William los echo de la casa como que la señorita Eliza cambio mucho.

—Hay Eliza no se qué vamos a hacer contigo, aunque a decir verdad ya no sería muestro problema nuestro sino de su madre por no haberle puesto limites cuando aún era tiempo. Muy bien Dorothy me voy antes de que la a la señora Elroy le de una embolia. Con permiso y piensa lo que te dije.

—Si señor George. Pase.

**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**

**_Lakewood septiembre de 1931_**

— ¿Quién es?

—Soy yo William, ábreme la puerta por favor.

—Pasa George la puerta está abierta pero con cuidado no quiero que Helena se despierte.

—Con permiso William, vine a ver como estaba la bebe…Oh… ¿Esa es la cuna de Rosemary?

—Si qué te parece George. Verdad que Dorothy lo dejo como estaba antes incluso los adornos de encaje los volvieron a poner donde estaban.

—Sí, esta igual a como ella lo dejo aquella vez. Helena se ve tan tranquila durmiendo en ella que es como si esta cuna hubiera sido hecha especialmente para ella.

—Espero que este así por un buen tiempo para que después esta menos inquieta y no llore mucho en la fiesta, ya sabes que no le gusta estar entre mucha gente.

—Ya verás que todo va a salir bien William no te preocupes tanto, no olvides quien es la mamá de Helena además tienes que dejar que tu bebe se empiece a relacionar mas con la gente no la puedes mantener siempre encerrada en una habitación o durmiendo todo el día tan solo por temor a que le vuelva a dar una recaída, el médico dijo que Helena ya se encontraba totalmente fuera de peligro y que hasta podría hacer las cosas que los bebes de su edad hacen.

—No lo sé George…

—William te estás portando de alguna manera igual que tu tía Elroy.

— ¿Qué? Pero si yo no la estoy ocultando.

—No las estarás ocultando pero estas impidiendo que ella viva como una persona normal porque prácticamente no dejas que ni siquiera le dé un rayito de sol por temor a que se vuelva a enfermar. Acaso tu tía Elroy no hiso lo mismo contigo cuando no permitió que nadie te viera ni supieran quién eras. Ella no dejo que crecieras con Rosemary ni que te relacionaras con tus demás primos por eso ellos te olvidaron fácilmente y tú tuviste que crecer en la soledad. No permitas que a Helena le pase lo mismo William, deja que sus primos la vean y que jueguen con ella talvez eso ayude a que su salud mejore. Hazlo William, no por ti sino por ella.

—Tú nunca te has equivocado en nada George, así que lo voy a intentar.

—Bien así me gusta.

—Y…

—Anda viejo mañoso dime a lo que en verdad viniste.

— ¿Qué?

—Se que Helena solo fue un pretexto y que viniste para ver como estaba.

—Me conoces muy bien William. Y bien como estas.

—Cansado y con mucho sueño pero no puedo dormir, solo giro y giro en la cama.

—No me refiero a como te sientes físicamente sino a como te sientes ahora que has vuelto a casa.

—No lo sé George, la verdad no sé cómo me siento… Tú como te sientes después de todo lo que paso, me refiero a ellos.

—Pues si te soy sincero aun pienso en ellos cada día pero no me siento mal por como terminaron las cosas porque al final tomaron su decisión.

William ella les dio lo que yo nunca fui capaz de darles. Y no sabes lo agradecido que estoy por eso porque no solo les dio la calidez de una familia si no que también con su amor pudo curar las heridas de su corazón y los acepto tal y como eran sin rechazarlos o sintiendo vergüenza por lo que habían hecho.

—Vamos George tu dijiste que hoy era para festejar y no para ponerse melancólicos. Estoy seguro que a tu madre no le gustaría verte así.

—Mira no cambies la conversación muchacho que no estábamos hablando de mí, sino de ti.

—La verdad George cuando abrí la puerta y entre en esta habitación sentí que los mil recuerdos que tuvimos en estas cuatro paredes volvían.

—Una vez Rosemary me dijo que uno no estaba donde el cuerpo si no donde más extrañaBAN y aquí vaya que se la extraña mucho.

—Muy buena frase George…Sabes tengo ganas de estar solo.

—Entiendo pero no te accedas demasiado recuerda que los invitados ya pronto van a llegar.


	4. Los hermanos Sullivan

**3**

**Los hermanos Sullivan**

_**Santa Fe Nuevo México 1918**_

En una pequeña localidad llamada Santa fe, Nuevo México localizada al norte de Albuquerque el sol ya estaba en lo más alto posándose sobre sus imponentes colinas que reflejaban la majestuosidad de un pueblo muy colorido que aparte de tener una gran historia era la segunda ciudad más antigua de Norteamérica y que albergaba además lo mejor de dos cultura que durante una semana al año le abrían sus puertas a todo el mundo para poder exponer lo mejor de su arte en una gran feria anual la cual era concurrida por muchos turistas que venían para poder apreciar la gran riqueza artesanal e indígena que habia en este lado del mundo.

Además cabe decir que esta feria era una de las más importantes del país por lo que cada año el número de visitantes aumentaba considerablemente pero no solo era que la gente quería ver cultura sino que habia algo más, algo muy interesante y particular que combinaba el misterio y el esoterismo que se resumía en una sola frase "Madeimoselle Luna" La gran adivina y astrologa de origen francés que desde hace mucho tiempo residía a las afueras de esta localidad en calidad de ermitaña y a la cual rara vez se la veía por ahí. Y lo poco o nada que se sabía acerca de su vida privada era en su mayoría rumores que eran originados por la fuerte impresión que causaba la excéntrica personalidad de madeimoselle Luna que a más de ser una mujer solitaria parecía que era de otro mundo por su rara manera de actuar pero con todo y eso habia algo en lo que todos coincidían y eso era que madeimoselle Luna no solo era la típica francesa frívola, sino que ella habia sido dotada con un gran don, el don de poder ver y adivinar el futuro de las personas y talvez este era el gran motivo por el cual centenares de personas de todas partes del mundo se daban el lujo de visitarla tan solo por la curiosidad verla y tomando en cuenta que madeimoselle Luna solo se mostraba en público durante estas fechas.

**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**

Atraves de unas descoloridas cortinas de un viejo cuarto de hotel el sol reflejaba la silueta de un hombre que dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho desnudo y con su amplia espalda al aire mientras una muy sensual pelirroja lo observaba admirando en silencio la bella y varonil silueta de aquel hombre, acariciando su cuello para después terminar en su amplia espalda, deteniéndose justo sobre una cicatriz que tenía sobre ella mientras el muchacho abría los ojos perezosamente para saludarla.

—Hola.

—Hola. —le contesto ella sonriendo y acariciando su frente.

— ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? Mi amor.

—Un poco cansada porque anoche no me dejaste dormir, pero creo estaré bien ¿Y tú?

—Siempre amanezco bien cuando estoy a tu lado.

— ¿De verdad? Pues eso me gusta mucho—le contesto ella mientras se sentaba a su lado para besarlo en lo que el muchacho jalaba el cuello pero inmediatamente lo hizo sintió un fuerte tirón en su espalda.

— ¿Aun te duele mucho Noah?

Ante la pregunta de la pelirroja el muchacho trato de no preocuparla más así que prefirió decirle una mentira pero como la chica no era una mujer fácil de engañar enseguida se dio cuenta del engaño.

—No. Ya no me duele mucho amor.

—No me mientas Noah se que aun te duele —le contesto agraciadamente cruzando las piernas y dándole pequeños sorbos a su copa de vodka que sostenía con su mano derecha—Lo sé porque cuando crees que estoy dormida te levantas y empiezas a quejarte en silencio.

— ¿Y desde cuando me espías?

—Noah no hay nada que me puedas ocultar te conozco lo suficiente como para decir que con tal de no preocupar a los demás eres capaz incluso de mentir y llevar tú solo la carga. Eres tan tonto y obvio Noah que incluso sé que fuiste a ver al médico, en secreto. ¿O no es así?

— ¿Cómo?

Las palabras de aquella mujer llenaron de indignación el corazón de Noah un humilde muchacho extranjero que trabajaba para ella en su hotel en Florida como botones y al cual la pelirroja habia tomado como su amante talvez solo para hacer rabiar a su madre que todo el tiempo se la pasaba criticándola por su manera tan liberal de vivir.

Noah lamento en ese instante haberse enamorado de una mujer tan cruel como Eliza Leagan que solo lo utilizaba cada vez que ella quería pero a la cual no podía dejarla ni menos rechazarla.

— ¿Por qué me miras tanto Noah? Acaso dije algo malo.

—No. Claro que no dijiste nada malo… Eliza—le contesto mientras ponía una mano en su mentón y sonreía con ironía tratando de entender porque ella se comportaba así cuando en el pasado solo habia sido la típica niña rica y egoísta con un poco de malicia en su corazón pero que la quería y la aceptaba así como era, a pesar de saber de que él no era el único que compartía su cuerpo sino que allá afuera habia una innumerable cantidad de sabanas ajenas impregnadas con su aroma a Dalias salvajes y en cuyo interior habia dejado una parte de ella y que de alguna manera para Eliza significaba la única forma de liberarse de aquella cruel realidad de ser un pájaro encerrado en una jaula de oro—Es solo que me preguntaba que hace una mujer como tú perdiendo su tiempo espiando a alguien tan insignificante como yo. Por si ya lo habías olvidado soy el mismo muchacho pobre a quien nunca te cansas de decirle que no vale nada y que siempre va a ser un pobre diablo. O es que la gran Eliza Leagan no quiere admitir que se enamoro de alguien inferior y que le preocupa que algo malo le pase.

Cuando Noah dijo aquellas palabras su corazón quería creer con todas sus fuerzas que ella lo amaba al menos un poco y que detrás de aquella fría y despectiva forma de tratarlo habia una mujer apasionada que se había enamorado de él a pesar de todo pero que su orgullo no la dejaba.

Para Eliza en cambio aquellas palabras no significaron nada y en cuanto Noah termino de hablar ella tranquilamente se levanto y le contesto.

— Si tengo que admitirlo Noah me preocupe por un momento…

—Si…—la cara de Noah se ilumino de repente como si estuviera a punto de escuchar lo que tanto deseaba oír.

—Pero solo fue porque…tenía miedo de que si algo malo te pasara yo no sabría de donde conseguir a un tipo como tú, que sea tan patético y leal como un perrito faldero que es capaz incluso de perder su orgullo con tal de estar a mi lado.

Cuando termino decir todo esto ella comenzó a reírse a carcajadas dando saltos de gozo y girando mientras Noah empezaba a entender que ella nunca admitiría sus sentimientos por las buenas y que si quería que ella diga lo que sentía por él debía hacerlo por las malas así que tomando valor se levanto de la cama así desnudo como estaba y la encaro tomándola por la cintura con firmeza pero sin lastimarla y estrechándola contra su cuerpo a la pared haciendo que se estremezca de gusto porque aunque nunca se lo dijo para Eliza, Noah era especial porque cada vez que hacían el amor sus cuerpos se conectaban casi de inmediato como si ya se conocieran desde antes y por eso la entrega era cada vez más maravillosa y total que la anterior y por mucho que ella hubiera tenido varios amantes muchos de ellos experimentados, Noah era único incluso en su primera vez juntos la habia tratado con tanta delicadeza y amor que por primera vez en su vida Eliza Leagan habia entendido el significado de hacer el amor con alguien que de verdad la amaba y que estaba dispuesto a dejarlo y perderlo todo incluso a ser juzgado por todo una sociedad.

—Sabes no entiendo porque tengo la sensación de que todo lo que haces es tan solo para molestarme y para ocultar lo que en verdad sientes y que en el fondo muy en el fondo de tu torcida alma me amas como yo te amo a ti.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso Noah? Si yo nunca te di alas para que pudieras volar más alto ni muchos menos para que te alzaras contra mí, es más Noah desde el principio te dije como serian las cosas y que nunca esperaras más de mí porque no te lo dare.

—Creo que ya es tarde para eso porque lamentablemente…

—Te dije que no me amaras Noah.

—Pues entonces explícale a mi corazón que te deje de querer porque a mí no me hace caso.

—Noah creo que es mejor que te vayas ya fue suficiente por hoy, quiero descansar me duele la cabeza—Le dijo Eliza alejándolo y tocándose después la frente—Noah de verdad quiero descansar ya vete no te quiero ver.

—Entonces si no me quieres respóndeme porque cuando me besas y me acaricias te sientes tan bien contigo misma que por momentos te olvidas de tu vida tan miserable y tienes gana de cambiar—Al decirle esto Noah tomo su mano y la puso en su pecho haciendo que ella lo acaricie— Puedes sentir mi corazón Eliza…lo puedes sentir…ah…late por ti porque tú le diste sentido a mi vida y porque sin ti la vida no tiene sentido…

Eliza estaba se estaba empezando a sentirse incomoda y como no quiso caer en su juego quiso liberarse de Noah que la seguía apretando con fuerza penetrando con sus ojos lo más profundo de su alma.

—Ya basta Noah… me estas lastimando… Ya no sigas.

—Que no siga mas…Mírame a los ojos Eliza…

— ¡No quiero!

—Te dije que me mires…—Añadió tomándola por el mentón y obligándola a que lo mire—mírame a los ojos y dime lo que quiero escuchar.

—Que quieres que te diga Noah…Eh… vamos que es lo quieres de mi acaso no te conformas con vivir en mi casa y dormir en mi cama—grito Eliza tratando de alejarlo.

— ¿Qué qué es lo que quiero? Tú crees que con vivir en una casa lujosa y compartir la cama con alguien es suficiente para que una persona sea feliz.

—Pues debería serlo porque para un tipo de tu clase eso es más que suficiente y agradece que no te echo a patadas por esta insolencia.

— Eso es imposible porque sabes que no puedes vivir sin mí.

—No te hagas a los importantes Noah porque sabes muy bien que no lo eres.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro con una mirada feroz y desafiante probándose quién de los dos era más fuerte hasta que Noah por fin la soltó y se preparo para su siguiente jugada mientras Eliza lo veía sonriente como si ya hubiese ganado la partida.

—No me retes Eliza porque podrías perder.

—No te tengo miedo Noah haz lo que quieras.

—Está bien, hare lo que yo quiera.

— No… que vas a ser… ¡Suéltame! Como te atreves.

En un instante de descuido Noah la tomo por la cintura y la jalo hacia la cama recostándola con fuerza y enseguida se echo encima enlazando sus manos con las de ella aprisionándola con su cuerpo.

—No te voy soltar y más vale que te tranquilices Eliza Leagan porque nadie te va oír, seguramente a estas horas casi todo el hotel ya se fue a la feria del condado.

—Noah ya basta suéltame…o si no…

—O si no tú que…

Eliza comenzaba a respirar agitadamente mientras sentía que del cuerpo de Noah salía como una especie de vapor que traspasaba su bata y que se adhería a su cuerpo casi de manera natural.

—Noah…—Eliza por fin termino de ceder y cerrando los ojos dejo que Noah la besara y en ese momento sintió como si estuviera probando una deliciosa droga que la elevaba hacia lo más alto del infinito y mas allá.

Y como si fuera una voz lejana pudo oír la voz de Noah que le seguía hablando muy bajito mientras saboreaba sus besos cerca de su rostro.

—Sabes una cosa Eliza de las peores decisiones que he tomado en mi vida enamorarme de ti fue la peor pero no me arrepiento… ¿Sabes por qué?

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque te amo y sin ti las demás decisiones no me importan.

Eliza sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba aferrada a la espalda de Noah que la estaba besando en el cuello y con sus manos hábiles la estaba recorriendo por todas partes buscando casi con desesperación el nudo de su bata ya que aquella bata era lo único que se interponía entre su piel desnuda de ella en donde se podía ver como el frio estaba empezando a hacer cambios porque la tenía llena de pequeñas bolitas parecidas a la piel de una gallina. En cuanto encontró el nudo casi de un tirón lo deshizo y se dio la tarea de abrirla muy lentamente como si fuera un paquete delicado y como si fuera la primera vez que la veía desnuda cuando descubrió la bata Noah quedo impactado por la escena que le demostraba el cuerpo desnudo de aquella mujer que no sabía porque pero cada vez que la tenía entre sus brazos lo volvía loco y era capaz de olvidar todos y cada uno de sus insultos.

— Eliza…tú… me amas…

—Calla. Querido Noah no hay necesidad de arruinar este momento—le dijo ella cerrando su boca con su mano…solo bésame… bésame como solo tú sabes hacerlo…

Mientras ambos muchachos daban rienda suelta a sus sentimientos alguien que habia escuchado toda la discusión desde afuera sonreía cínicamente y se decía a si mismo mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras de salida.

—Eres un estúpido Noah ella nunca te va amar este tipo de mujeres no saben amar a nadie… porque solo se aman a sí mismas y al dinero.

**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**

— ¿Nada?

—Nada. El detective que contrate me dijo que la estúpida de mi hermana alquilo un vagón de primera clase con rumbo a Mississippi luego se fue a Alabama después a Oklahoma y finalmente le perdieron el rastro en Texas—musito Neil totalmente cansado tirando su sombrero al piso y cayendo pesadamente sobre la silla— ¡Maldición! Es como si estuviera jugando a las escondidas con nosotros.

—Y ahora que vamos a hacer Neil—le pegunto la señora Leagan sollozando y apretando fuerte su tasa.

—No lo sé mamá y francamente ya me estoy cansando de las estupideces que comete Eliza. Esta totalmente descontrolada, loca y lo peor es que con su actitud no solo se está destruyendo ella sino que nos está destruyendo a todos—añadió Neil levantándose de golpe y tirando todo lo que encontraba a su paso sacando toda la rabia que le provocaba el hecho de saber de que por culpa de Eliza todo el sacrificio que su padre había hecho al levantar un hotel se estaba yendo a la basura—Te das cuenta del gran escándalo que se va armar si la prensa se entera de que la heredera del "Hotel Cielo" Eliza Leagan decidió huir con dos empleados muertos de hambre y se exhibe por ahí como si fuera una mujerzuela barata echándonos a perder el negocio y el poco respeto que la gente nos tiene. Te das cuenta de eso madre.

—No, esto no puede estar pasando hijo. Eliza no puede hacernos eso, no a mí su madre que nunca hice que nada le faltara al contrario le di todo lo que me pedía por más caro que fuera y todo para que, para que me pague de esta manera comportándose como una cualquiera y todo tan solo para molestarme y darme la contra.

Sarah estaba desconsolada llorando a mares y lamentando el comportamiento de su hija que hasta cierto punto sabía muy bien que era por su culpa por haberla mimado tanto y por no haberle puesto limites cuando aún estaba a tiempo pero ahora ya era tarde porque Eliza ya habia crecido y estaba tomando sus propias decisiones, aunque malas pero las estaba tomando.

— ¿Y sabes que es lo peor madre?

— ¿Qué?

—La Tía abuela Elroy—En la cara de Neil se dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa mientras en la de su madre era algo parecido a la cara que pone uno cuando ve algún tipo de fantasma.

Sarah se quedo totalmente callada como si hubiera entrado en estado de shock mientras Neil seguía burlándose—Tú qué crees que opine ella cuando se entere de lo que es capaz su querida nieta con tal de salirse con la suya, si no es que la yo sabe claro, porque estoy seguro que las aventuras de mi hermanita no solo son tema de charla aquí en Florida y como la tía abuela es tan conocida allá en Chicago pues me imagino que alguien ya se encargo de esparcir el chisme.

— ¡No! Ni lo menciones Neil. Si la tía abuela Elroy se entera es capaz de quitarnos la ayuda tan generosa que nos ha estado dando a espaldas del propio William y nos deja hundirnos en la bancarrota. Y a Eliza no quiero ni imaginarme que es lo que le haría…incluso es capaz de…

Un silencio tan tétrico como ensordecedor se dejo caer sobre la habitación y la expresión de Neil cambio de repente volviéndose seria y preocupada.

— ¿Pasa algo madre? Dime de qué es capaz la tía abuela Elroy si Eliza sigue así—le pregunto Niel preocupado pero cuando Sarah le lanzo una mirada de suplica que Neil entendió sin palabras que de verdad estaban en una situación bastante peligrosa y delicada porque no era secreto que con tal de cuidar el buen nombre del clan Andrew la señora Elroy habia hecho muchas cosas malas en el pasado y aunque Eliza era su debilidad habia ciertas cosas que eran imperdonables para ella.

—Tenemos que encontrar a tu hermana Neil antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

— ¡Mamá! Y si no la encontramos que vamos hacer.

—Pues la tenemos que encontrar a toda costa Neil, realmente está es una situación bastante delicada y peligrosa—le dijo Sarah estallando en lagrimas y suplicándole a su hijo— Eliza es tu hermana menor y ahora es tu responsabilidad cuidar de ella porque eres el hombre de esta casa y si no la encuentras tú, la tía abuela la va a buscar hasta por debajo de las piedras y cuando la encuentre ni siquiera yo voy a ser capaz de detener su furia.

Neil poco a poco comenzó a sentir el peso de la responsabilidad sobre sus hombros porque sacar adelante a un hotel casi en la quiebra lidiar con las chantajes de una madre que para colmo no sabía reconocer sus errores y encima cuidar a una hermana que estaba al borde de la locura era algo desgastante que lo estaba empezando a volver loco.

—Porque me haces esto madre.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

—Porque me das esta responsabilidad a mí. Si ella decidió hundirse no puedo hacer nada más para ayudarla…—le contesto Neil arrodillándose en frente de su madre que lo veía sorprendida porque Neil nunca habia actuado así ya que siempre hacia todo lo que su madre le decía que haga excepto aquella vez cuando decidió casarse.

—Entonces no piensas hacer nada por tu hermana y vas a permitir que la gente hable mal de ella.

—Madre…

—Neil yo se que ni tú no yo somos culpables de esto porque el verdadero culpable ya está muerto y lamentablemente no puede hacer nada para arreglar si error

— ¿Qué?

—Hijo tu sabes muy bien que el culpable de que Eliza se comporte de esta manera es tu padre porque él no solo nos engaño cuando nos hizo creer que todo lo que teníamos allá en Lakewood era nuestro si no que también nos mintió cuando nos trajo aquí diciéndonos que aquí si podríamos ser alguien y no solo la cola de la familia Andrew.

Casi nadie supo acerca de lo que habia pasado con la familia Leagan después del fallido compromiso de Neil con Candy. Ya que después de esto se habia sabido muchas cosas de la familia Leagan entre ellas que el padre de Eliza habia estando desviando fondos del bolsillo del mismo Albert a una cuenta personal pero esto claro nadie lo sabía y cuando Albert se entero del fraude que le había estado haciendo su propio primo no tuvo más opción que despedirlo y echarlo de su familia.

Aunque a decir verdad para Albert esta situación fue solo un pretexto porque en realidad Albert no sabía cómo deshacerse de esa familia por todo lo que le habían hecho a ella y más cuando quisieron obligarla a casarse, eso si fue la gota que derramo el vaso porque Albert no solo estaba dispuesto a defenderla si no también a no permitir que nadie la aleje de su lado incluso si esto significaba despertar el odio de su propia familia.

—Te equivocas mamá mi padre no tuvo la culpa de nada porque si hiso lo que hiso fue porque jamás pudo satisfacer tu ego y tu ambición. Y si quieres echarle la culpa a alguien de lo que es tu hija primero pregúntate a ti misma si hiciste lo correcto malcriándola…

Sarah sintió que esa era una afrenta directa contra ella y que su querido bebe la estaba retando poniéndose en su contra cosa que no le convenía para nada porque un Neil dominado y obediente era lo que necesitaba en estos momentos así que Sarah como buena contrincante incluso con su propio hijo, sabía su punto débil.

— No te olvides que a ti también te complací en todo. O es que ya se te olvido que incluso accedí a ese tonto capricho de que te comprometieras con cierta huérfana malagradecida que tuvo el atrevimiento de rechazarte.

Neil en cuanto escucho aquellas palabras palideció de repente y levantándose le dio la espalda y a penas pudo decir algunas palabras.

—Claro que no lo olvido madre… porque gracias a que tu accediste casi lo perdemos todo y sabes que… te equivocas lo que yo sentía por ella no era un simple capricho sino fue amor y amor de verdad—exclamó poniéndose el sombrero y dirigiéndose hacia la salida

—Amor o capricho Neil, ella termino rechazándote y haciéndote quedar como un tonto. Vaya que eres igual que tu padre, ambos son idealistas y cursis.

Neil cerró los parpados fuerte y después se dio la vuelta.

—Sabes mi padre tenía razón cuando decía que si ustedes eran marido y mujer era solo en apariencia y que en verdad lo único que tenían en común era una cama y una cuenta de banco—añadió encarando a su madre—Y si te casaste con él fue tan solo porque te convenía o porque te lo dijo tu madrastra.

— ¡Ya basta Neil! No voy a permitir que me hables así, soy tu madre muchachito y me respetas—le grito Sarah poniéndose de pie y tirando la taza al suelo que enseguida se hizo trisas— Además que sabes tú del amor si ni siquiera pudiste retener a una pobre chica.

—Se mucho más de lo que te imaginas madre vaya que creo que mi padre tenia razón cuando dijo que tú nunca lo amaste.

—Eso no importa ahora porque de todos modos tu padre ya está muerto y si fuera tu mejor dejaba de preocuparme por trivialidades y mejor trataba de hacer algo para levantar el patrimonio que mediocremente nos dejo tu padre. No te olvides que pronto será fin de mes y que necesitamos pagar al banco y a los empleados.

Sarah salió del despacho fingiendo indignación y dejando solo a Neil que se habia quedado inquieto por la conversación que habia tenido con su madre.

**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**

**Lakewood mayo de 1918**

— ¿Quería verme señora?

—Así es George pasa—Le dijo la señora Elroy a George que se ponía en frente de ella haciendo una reverencia mientras ella lo miraba con desdén—Y sabes cuando regresa William como que ya se tardo demasiado, no lo crees George. No será que otra vez quiere jugar a los aventureros y se volvió a escapar.

—No. No lo creo señora Elroy, William es un hombre de palabra y prometió que nunca más se va a escapar—le contesto George sin siquiera subir la mirada para verla.

—Espero que así sea y que de verdad William regrese porque yo ya estoy demasiado vieja como para que mi propio sobrino me quiera tratar como una estúpida mintiéndome.

—La intención de William nunca fue esa señora Elroy.

— ¿Y cómo es eso? Explícate George, que sabes tanto de mi sobrino que yo no sepa—le dijo la señora Elroy poniéndose de pie y encarándolo.

—Si William se fue a África sin decirle nada no fue porque quería darle la contra sino porque quería al menos por una vez en su vida elegir algo y ser libre al menos por un tiempo ya que…

— ¡Silencio! Ya tengo suficiente con tener que lidiar con un sobrino rebelde que por mucho tiempo ha estado haciendo lo que se le venía en gana como que para que ahora venga un simple empleado a decirme a mí, a la gran señora Elroy que nunca permití que mi sobrino tenga la opción de elegir.

La mirada de la mujer que estaba vestida con un vestido color negro combinaba a la perfección con la mirada de aquella mujer que destilaba odio.

—Mira George no te llame para que me digas si fui justa o no en la educación de William, eso es algo que no te importa porque como te dije antes tú tan solo eres un empleado mas de esta casa y si no quieres quedarte sin empleo será mejor que para la próxima vez lo tengas en cuenta.

George sabia que nunca le habia caído bien a la señora Elroy. Incluso desde el momento que el padre de Albert lo habia traído a su casa allá en Escocia la señora Elroy siempre lo había tratado con la punta del pie pero su desprecio y odio crecieron aun mas cuando el difunto padre de Albert lo habia nombrado como miembro del consejo cosa que era casi imposible para George porque no era un miembro directo de la familia y aunque los padres de Albert lo habían adoptado como tal nadie dentro de su circulo lo trato como tal pero como el padre de Albert era el presidente y accionista mayoritario dentro del consejo los demás miembros no tuvieron otra opción que aceptar.

—Si me disculpa señora Elroy aun tengo muchos pendientes que atender en la oficina y como usted negó que toda correspondencia a William se le sea negada pues usted entenderá que mi trabajo se duplico.

—Y con justa razón lo hice porque no quiero que ninguna mujerzuela interesada lo esté acosando escribiendo cartas estúpidas.

—Señora con todo respeto esa es decisión de William y no suya.

—George, George, George, no hagas que me enoje ya sabes que no me gusta que me hablen así—le dijo echando su café al tiradero que habia echo horas antes—Limpia esto y cuando hayas terminado busca a esta persona y me la traes aquí, quiero conocer el rostro de la rata que se atrevió a mancillar el buen nombre de mi Eliza.

La señora Elroy puso un pequeño sobre en el escritorio y se dispuso salir gozando de lo que se le habia ocurrido. En cambio George no decía nada solo estaba parado ahí viendo lo que habia pasado.

—No olvides George que mi hermano ni su estúpida mujercita están para que puedan decir algo en tu defensa…Es mas ni la enfermiza de su hija está aquí para defenderte otra vez como lo hiso antes.

La mujer salió del despacho triunfante dejando al pobre George solo y pensando.

**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**

**Santa Fe Nuevo México 1918**

—Porque será que cada vez que estoy contigo me siento en paz con todo.

Habia dicho cierto muchacho que estaba recostado en la cama abrazando a una pelirroja que hacia pequeños círculos en su pecho desnudo.

—Talvez porque soy como una especie de droga, tú droga marca personal Eliza.

—Sí creo que por eso me volví adicto a ti…y como tú eres mi adicción te necesito —Y de inmediato Noah empezó a hacerle cosquillas por todas partes mientras se escuchaban las carcajadas de Eliza por toda la habitación.

—Noah ya basta…jajaja…de veras ya…detente….

—No me voy detener hasta no hacer que me digas que me quieres y que no puedes vivir sin mí.

—No es justo…eso es trampa Noah…

Noah se detuvo justo estando encima de ella y como ya no pudo aguantar más se le vino encima besándola, Eliza estaba comenzando a perderse en el frenesí del amor porque estaba feliz de estar otra vez en los brazos del hombre más gentil del mundo que la quería a pesar de todo y que aunque sabía perfectamente que no podían tener nada serio era feliz con lo que ella le daba.

Después de unos momentos de apasionados besos Eliza aprovecho un descuido de Noah y los papeles cambiaron porque de repente Eliza se encontraba encima de Noah que la veía sonriente.

—Ahora eres mío Noah Landon Sullivan.

—Encantado de ser tuyo Elizabeth Sarah Leagan.

Y de repente Noah comenzó a cantar una bella canción que en cuanto lo oyó, Eliza se sintió un poco culpable porque era talvez así como Noah se sentía.

_Unos minutos y después te iras_

_Con unas gotas de perfume borraras_

_Mis mejores besos, tú mayor secreto_

_Y a tu disfraz regresaras._

_Cuantas lágrimas van a correr por tus mentiras…_

_Qué más puedo inventarle al corazón._

_Como le digo que tú tienes otro amor, cuando ya lo acostumbre a mendigarte cada abrazo._

_Y tu piel le pertenece a él…_

—Que linda canción Noah—le dijo Eliza sonriendo y bajándose de encima para abrazarlo y acomodarse en su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón—Donde la escuchaste Noah.

—Antes de que termináramos en tu casa mi hermano y yo hicimos de todo para sobrevivir y como de mi madre herede la pasión por la música pues durante algún tiempo vivimos de mi voz.

— ¡De verdad! Y que más hicieron antes de llegar a mí casa.

—Curiosa. No sabías que la curiosidad mato al gato—continuo diciendo Noah lanzando un suspiro al aire y apoyando su mentón en su cabeza— Pues te diré que nuestra historia no fue fácil porque tuvimos que pasar por situaciones realmente muy espantosas para poder meternos un pedazo de pan a la boca y fue más cuando llegamos a este país ni siquiera sabíamos hablar su idioma pero a punta de necesidad lo tuvimos que aprender o si no nos moríamos de hambre porque el idioma francés casi nadie lo sabía. Y fue por eso que Logan bailaba en los parques por algunas monedas yo cantaba de vez en cuando en algún bar, incluso tuvimos que vivir con dos mujeres que eran prostitutas por algún tiempo pero luego nos echaron a la calle porque Logan no quiso acostarse con una de ellas y como no queríamos morirnos en la calle tuvimos que robar para sobrevivir y fue justamente ahí donde conocimos a tu padre el señor Raymond Leagan y te confieso algo Eliza. Jamás me imagine que hubiera hombres como él porque yo en lo personal opinaba que todos los ricos eran todos iguales que menospreciaban a los pobres pero cuando conocí a tu padre me di cuenta que no todos son iguales y que si existen personas decentes.

—Si mi padre siempre fue un hombre justo. Noah lo extraño mucho y a veces siento que aunque este respirando yo también fallecí con mi padre—Eliza de repente comenzó a llorar porque le dolía haber perdido a su padre al cual nunca lo habia valorado en el pasado.

—Y es por eso es que te voy a pedir esto Eliza. Prométeme por favor que cuando regresemos a Florida vas a cambiar tu forma de vivir y que vas a hacer algo productivo con tu vida. Eres hermosa y no mereces que la gente hable mal de ti—le dijo Noah tomando su mano fuertemente— Eliza por favor yo nunca te he pedido nada para mí así que prométeme que aunque sea lo vas a pensar.

Eliza entonces se quedo callada pensando en lo que Noah le habia propuesto.

—Está bien lo voy pensar pero con una condición.

—¿ Cuál condición?

— Que me digas que es lo que hay en esa caja con llave.

Noah se sorprendió con la proposición de Eliza y lo único que pudo hacer era reírse porque a veces ella parecía una niña pequeña a la que las cosas se le olvidaban rápido.

— ¿Qué? Si hasta me sorprendió que de repente hayas dejado de insistir con la caja. Tú sí que eres curiosa Eliza pero no te lo voy a decir.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque si te lo enseño entonces tendría que matarte para que no se lo digas a nadie.

—Noah Landon Sullivan eres un…

— ¡Hay! Eliza tengo hambre porque en vez de ser tan curiosa no vas por algo de comer. Ya son más de las siete y ni siquiera hemos almorzando.

— ¡Que! Las siete.

—Sí. Porque hay algún problema.

Eliza de repente se acordó que si estaban en esa parte del país era porque querían ver la feria y también querían conocer a Madeimoselle Luna y como sabía que muchas personas solo habían venido a conocerla el sitio estaría repleto y talvez ya no la podrían ver ya que este era el último día de la feria.

—Noah acaso ya lo olvidaste. La feria, hoy es el último día. Vamos levántate y ve a cambiarte que si vinimos de tan lejos fue solo para ver a Madeimoselle Luna. Vamos de pie Noah no seas tan lento.

—Pero Eliza yo ya no quiero ir. Mejor quedemos en la cama total seguro estará lleno por ser el ultimo día—dijo Noah tapándose con las sabanas mientras Eliza lo jaloneaba.

—No. Noah yo si quiero ir, quiero saber cómo es que me va a ir en mi futuro y si es que nosotros vamos a seguir juntos o no.

De repente Noah palideció cuando menciono aquella frase en la cual se refería a los dos y de que es lo que el destino les depararía.

—Está bien Eliza tu ganas pero quiero decirte algo antes—le dijo mientras tomaba su cara con ambas manos—No me importa lo que diga la adivina, tu madre o tu hermano incluso lo que tú misma digas porque no hay nada en este mundo que me pueda alejar de ti porque te amo y sea donde sea yo te voy a seguir y te voy a encontrar aunque me eches de tu lado igual. Me entendiste.

—Noah…

—Bien me voy a cambiar. Te espero abajo en una hora— le volvió a decir poniéndose sus pantalones y su camisa saliendo rápido de la habitación.

—Si dentro de una hora está bien…Ah no te olvides de decirle también a tu hermano pero conociéndolo seguro ya se fue sin nosotros—le contesto Eliza.

—Está bien mi amor ahora me voy a cambiar.

—Noah…

—Sí que pasa.

Cuando Noah se volteo para ver Eliza le estaba mostrando sus pastillas para el dolor de espalda.

—No te olvides tomarlas ya sabes que son necesarias para calmar el dolor—y se los lanzo para que lo atrape.

—Gracias Eliza.

—Noah…

—Ahora que cielo.

—Gracias por todo y yo también…No mejor no ahora...Te espero en el vestíbulo en una hora.

Noah salió de la habitación de Eliza casi saltando de alegría porque nunca en su vida se habia sentido tan feliz y aunque en algún momento sintió miedo porque no sabía que iba a pasar cuando regresasen a Florida prefirió no pensar en eso y se evoco en disfrutar de aquellos momentos de libertad con ella al máximo.

Noah seguía caminando por el pasillo cuando se detuvo en la habitación de su hermano que no estaba lejos de la suya y por más que toco nadie le contesto así que cayó en cuenta que efectivamente Logan se habia ido solo a la feria.

—Hay hermanito no entiendo porque tienes que ser un tipo tan complicado y solitario. Seguro eres así porque nunca te has enamorado pero ya verás cuando te enamores.

La dichosa hora ya habia pasado y Eliza estaba dándole los últimos retoques a su peinado y cuando estuvo lista salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia las escaleras cuando al final de ella se encontraba Noah esperándola y estaba vestido muy formal que quien lo viera nunca se imaginaria que él pertenecía a la clase humilde porque aquel traje de color perla que habían comprado a muy buen precio cuando estuvieron en Alabama le sentaba bien al igual que sus zapatos que habían sido un regalo de ella y aquel peinado recogido hacia atrás en donde algunos canelones salían para cubrir su frente resaltaban sus hermosos ojos cafés combinando con su hermosa sonrisa.

En cuanto Noah tuvo a Eliza enfrente la saludo haciendo una reverencia besando el dorso de mano después le ofrecía su brazo para que ambos se dirigieran a la salida mientras Eliza sonreía con coquetería.

—Te dije que aquel mercader ebrio no se equivoco cuando dijo que me convenía comprar este traje.

—Si tienes mucha razón. Te ves muy bien con el.

—Como esta es la última noche que estamos aquí pensé en cerrar la noche con broche de oro pero lo que nunca me imagine es que tu estuvieras magnifica amor—Y Noah hizo girar a Eliza—Dime algo Eliza como es que haces para ponerte tan hermosa todas las veces.

Y no era para mas ya que Eliza traía un hermoso vestido color rojo carmesí muy bien ceñido a su cuerpo con un gran escote que resaltaba sus pechos turgentes, además traía unos guantes de encaje del mismo color acompañado de un sombrero que cubría graciosamente su peinado recogido a un lado y con su abanico que hacia graciosas muecas. Talvez aquel atuendo haya sido un poco exagerado para esta ocasión pero era así como Eliza se vestía y aunque Noah no siempre se lo veía vestido así en esta ocasión aquella pareja de jóvenes que salían sonriendo era la pareja perfecta.

— ¿Y dónde está tu hermano? —le pregunto Eliza.

—Ya sabes cómo es, prefiere estar solo.

—No entiendo porque son hermanos si ambos son tan diferentes. Creo que hubiera sido mejor no haberlo traído—le respondió Eliza poniendo cara de fastidio—Hubiera sido mejor haberlo dejado en casa así los dos hubiéramos disfrutado mejor de nuestras vacaciones.

—Eliza por favor…

—Está bien Noah pero que quede claro que si accedí a que él nos acompañe fue solo por ti, de otra forma se hubiera quedado en casa escuchando los insultos del estúpido de Neil.

Ambos ya no dijeron nada más y se dirigieron a la feria como no les quedaba lejos se movilizaron a pie y en el camino fueron charlando de cosas sin sentido haciendo planes para el futuro recordando cómo se habían conocido, como habia sido su primera vez juntos y que es lo que harían cuando regresen a Florida. Eliza por su parte prefería no hablar del tema porque no le importaba la opinión de su familia pero le daba miedo que quieran hacerle algo malo a Noah pero como sabia que Noah era un chico fuerte que se sabía defender solo estuvo más tranquila además que sabía que su padre los habia dejado muy bien asegurados a los hermanos Sullivan en caso de que quisiesen hacerles algo.

Al llegar a la feria nunca se imaginaron ver a tanta gente por ahí caminando, comprando o jugando algún juego. Eliza se estaba divirtiendo mucho con el algodón de azúcar que le habia comprado Noah y como el ambiente estaba fresco no habia necesidad de un abrigo. Después se dirigieron a ver a un grupo de malabaristas callejeros que parecía que hacían magia con el fuego. Mas allá había varias obras de arte pero como a Eliza no me gustaba esas cosas prefirieron irse.

Casi habían recorrido toda la feria viendo alguno que otro espectáculo y como Eliza traía tacos se canso de caminar y tuvieron que tomar asiento en una banqueta cuando Eliza descanso lo suficiente fueron a buscar por lo que habían venido desde tan lejos. Madeimoselle Luna.

Casi ya se encontraban a las afueras de la feria porque de repente ya casi no habia ruido siguiendo las indicaciones que la gente les habían dado para ubicar la carpa de madeimoselle Luna pero cuando llegaron al sitio se encontraron con una gran sorpresa. Madeimoselle Luna ya no estaba ahí ya que temprano en la mañana habia decidido regresar a su casa a las afueras del pueblo.

Eliza estaba decepcionada sin ganas de hacer nada, cosa que a Noah no le gustaba ya que prefería verla arrogante y orgullosa antes que triste y desganada y a manera de consolarla se le habia ocurrido algo.

—Espérame aquí amor enseguida regreso.

—No. Noah no te vayas no me dejes sola—le respondió Eliza viendo como Noah se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche.

Eliza no tuvo más remedio que quedarse apoyada sobre un árbol esperando a Noah cuando de repente sintió que algo no estaba bien porque de la nada su cuerpo empezó a sentir escalofríos y una gran sensación de inquietud empezó a invadir su mente pensando que la estaban vigilando así que no lo pensó dos veces y decidió ir detrás de Noah cuando sintió la presencia de alguien estaba detrás de ella.

—Hola Eliza.

Eliza se puso a gritar como loca lanzando golpes al aire con los ojos totalmente cerrados.

—Tranquila, tranquila soy yo.

Y cuando Eliza abrió los ojos se encontró la imagen del chico más tonto y bromista del mundo que en su rostro se podía ver claramente como sonreía cínicamente.

— ¡Logan! Estúpido me asustaste.

—Pues será porque tienes negra la conciencia por eso es que te asustas tan rápido.

— ¡Cállate! Y recoge mi sombrero !Enseguida!

Logan se agacho para recoger su sombrero y cuando lo tuvo en sus manos empezó a sacudir el polvo que habia en él y cuando Eliza se lo quiso quitar Logan muy descaradamente empezó a juguetear con el sombrero enojándola más.

—Tranquila Eliza aquí está tu sombrerito limpio y reluciente.

— ¡Dame eso!—Dijo Eliza colocándoselo y viendo las terribles muecas que hacia Logan imitándola así que ella también decidió entrar en el juego— No tonto yo no muevo las manos tanto, ni me toco los pechos así tan vulgarmente—le dijo Eliza acercándose más a él y arreglándole el sombrero que el muchacho también traía y acomodando algunos mechones de pelo que se le estaban saliendo de el le dijo muy cerca de su cara— Ya estas Logan. Una dama siempre tiene que cuidar su línea y no exagerar cuando camina y cuando tiene que seducir a un hombre simplemente se acerca él y le habla muy bajito al oído. No es necesario ser vulgar para ser sensual porque la mayoría de los hombres cae fácil.

Logan veía en silencio como Eliza se le insinuaba descaradamente y como la conocía muy bien sabía en qué iba a terminar aquello si no la detenía rápido.

—Como sea siempre exageras cuando caminas—añadió cuando Eliza estaba recorriendo su pecho con sus manos.

—Sera porque soy mujer y porque así le gusto mas a los hombres.

—Talvez querrás decir gustarle a Noah.

—No sé de qué estás hablando Logan.

—Claro que sabes de lo que estoy hablando Eliza—le contesto tomándola por las manos y agachándose después para mirarla fijamente a los ojos porque Logan era bastante grande—Anoche te divertiste mucho con mi hermano, Eliza.

Como a Eliza no le gustaba que la reten ni mucho menos que le pidan explicaciones, con la osadía que le caracterizaba le respondió.

—Pues que te diré… fue un poco aburrido pero con el tiempo va a mejorar—señalo muy puntualmente enfureciendo mas a Logan que por sobretodo amaba a su hermano menor y no permitía que nadie se burle de él de esa manera, ni siquiera Eliza.

— ¡Ya basta Eliza! No estoy jugando y escúchame bien lo que te voy decir. No voy a permitir que juegues con mi hermano. Con él no—Grito Logan totalmente serio—Noah no es igual como los tipos indecentes con los que te acuestas..

—Y quien eres tú para decidir por él por si no lo sabías Noah ya esta lo bastante grandecito como para elegir y defenderse solo. No lo crees Logan.

—Eliza…eres mala.

Eliza y Logan si se parecían en algo era en el carácter porque los dos eran orgullosos a morir y como a ninguno de los dos le gustaba perder, el pleito siguió creciendo y si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Noah que al escuchar los gritos de Eliza habia decidido apresurar los pasos, el pleito hubiera sido más grande.

— ¡Logan! ¿Pero qué pasa aquí? Estas bien Eliza…—le pregunto Noah abrazando a Eliza fuerte—…lo siento mucho no debí dejarte sola ¿Estás bien?

—Tranquilo muchacho ella está bien solo fue un susto no hay de qué preocuparse.

— ¿Quien dijo eso? —Pregunto Noah que no sabía de dónde venía aquella voz de mujer que tenía un extraño acento.

—Eliza ponte detrás de mí y pase lo que pase no te despegues de mi lado—le ordeno Logan que comenzó a mirar por todos lados poniéndose en alerta.

—No hay necesidad de alarmarse muchachos. Vaya que cuando uno es joven pareciera que la verdad se ocultara por si sola y sin querer hace que se equivoquen cuando eligen.

Habia vuelo a decir la extraña voz que se dirigía hacia ellos.

— ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué quiere de nosotros?

—Tranquila Eliza no les voy hacer daño al contrario los estaba esperando.

Y de las sombras oscuras salió una mujer no muy grande vestida con un vestido negro de encaje muy antiguo y que además tenía cubierto el rostro con un velo muy largo que le daba una imagen siniestra y por el sonido de su voz se notaba que era una persona extranjera.

—Alto ahí señora no avance más—le habia gritado Noah que estaba extrañado de que aquella mujer conociera el nombre de Eliza.

—Tranquilo Noah o es que acaso el amor te ha convertido en una persona tan desconfiada. Si yo fuera tú mejor desconfiaba de ella porque ni yo misma sé hasta dónde es capaz de traicionarte por ambición o por puro placer.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? Como se atreve a decir eso de mí si ni siquiera me conoce.

— No es necesario conocer a los peces para saber que no pueden vivir lejos del agua—Decía aquella mujer que seguía caminando hacia ellos y cuando llego se destapo el velo y todos se quedaron sorprendidos por su extraña imagen porque de repente encendió un extraño cigarro y comenzó a fumar como si fuera una chimenea andante—La verdad es evidente niña, a la verdad no la puedes ocultar, al menos no por mucho tiempo porque tarde o temprano ella decide salir ya sea para bien o para mal y en tu caso lamento decirte que para mal.

—Quien es usted y porque presume tanto de conocerme.

—Yo sé muchas cosas de ti Eliza Leagan y déjame decirte que existe algo que se llama Karma y que por el daño que hagas la naturaleza te cobra el doble. Sería bueno que también se lo digas a Sarah para que entienda de una vez que el castigo por todo lo malo que uno hace no se paga en la otra vida si no en esta y cuando a tu madre le toque pagar por todo el daño que a echo no me gustaría ser su hija porque de alguna manera los hijos pagan también por los errores de los padres. Justos pagan por pecadores pero en tu caso y en el de tu hermano lo que tengan que pagar lo pagaran por ser crueles y malvados. Y si estas pensando en que ya pagaron su deuda al ser echados de aquel lugar donde gozaban de muchos privilegios te equivocas, el verdadero castigo está por venir y será uno mucho más grande si es que decides seguir con ese camino de maldad y de egoísmo.

— ¿De qué está hablando esta señora Eliza?

—No lo sé Noah. No sé de que está hablando está loca.

—Y el origen de toda esa maldad es Elroy Andrew, si, por su culpa tú y tu familia están destinados a la destrucción porque lo que esa mujer ha hecho no tiene perdón y solo la muerte la podrá liberar de la gran desgracia que le viene encima.

Después de todo creo que fue mejor que el señor Leagan esté muerto porque así no podrá ver en lo que se ha convertido su familia en especial tú Eliza, que has perdido la moral y las ganas de vivir pero tranquila tendrás todo lo que quieras aunque pagues un gran precio por ello. Solo recuerda que hay alguien que está pidiendo que lo visites y no me refiero a tu padre si no a otra persona, alguien que hace mucho tiempo fue importante para ti.

— ¿A quién se refiere señora?

—No te lo puedo decir Eliza, eso solo tú lo puedes averiguar.

Esa extraña mujer que tenía unos ojos parecidos a los de un tigre con unas grandes pestañas y cejas prominentes y que de sus orejas colgaban grandes aros parecía que estaba viendo sus vidas como si fuera una película atraves del humo de su cigarro y que por más que pasaba el tiempo nunca se terminaba. Y lo más sorprendente fue que ella era muy joven pero su voz denotaba otra cosa.

Mientras Eliza estaba comenzando asustarse por las palabras de aquella mujer, esa mujer la seguía viendo hasta que de repente Eliza no pudo más y se puso pálida comenzando a temblar cosa que Logan lo sintió de inmediato así que decidió terminar con todo eso de una vez.

—Esto es el colmo. Eliza, Noah vámonos de aquí que si quisiera escuchar los delirios de una mujer ebria mejor iría al pueblo que ahí son mas graciosas y hasta se visten mejor.

—Porque dice eso señor Logan Owen Sullivan o es que tiene miedo de que yo diga que aunque aparente odiarla en el fondo no puedes vivir sin ella ¿O me equivoco? —Añadió señalando a Logan que estaba sosteniendo la mano de Eliza fuertemente—Tu preocupación salta a la vista Logan. Te aconsejo que procures ser más cauteloso y no dejes que la pasión te domine porque podrías volverte ciego y entonces jamás podrías ver a tu verdadero amor cuando pase aunque a ti el amor siempre te llega tarde. No me mal entiendas Logan eres bueno porque amas a tu hermano y honras la memoria de tu madre pero hay una parte de ti que está lleno de odio porque sufriste mucho y te hicieron mucho daño pero si abres muy bien los ojos entenderás que para que algunos puedan vivir otros tienen que irse, porque a veces es necesario crecer y madurar solos como aquellas flores que crecen solas en el campo.

Logan se quedo callado sin saber que contestar porque efectivamente sin darse cuenta los dos se habían tomado de las manos y cuando se dieron cuenta se vieron a la cara y casi de inmediato se soltaron.

Eliza se fue a al lado de Noah que los veía en silencio pensando que es lo que les diría pero prefirió no decirle nada y solo le dio una mirada de aceptación.

—Noah…

—Tranquila todo está bien, después hablamos—musito Noah dándole un beso en su frente.

—Pero quien dijo que el amor siempre eran besos y palabras bonitas, el que piense así es un iluso porque no existe tal cosa. El verdadero amor reside en aceptar los defectos y virtudes de los demás y por sobre todo a no ser celosos ni egoístas porque nadie es dueño de nadie y ni mucho menos tiene derecho a reclamar el corazón para uno solo, hay varias maneras de amar y el corazón se divide para que esos sentimientos no se junten. Y así como existe el amor por una mujer o por un hombre, existe el amor por una madre, un hermano, un amigo o por agradecimiento. No es así Noah—Continuo diciendo la mujer—Pero eso ya lo irán descubriendo con el tiempo aun son demasiado jóvenes para que lo entiendan.

Te queda mucho camino por recorrer Noah Landon Sullivan así que no pierdas la fe en las personas, un día la vida te va a recompensar por ser un hombre justo dándote una buena mujer aunque lamento decirte que los caminos de la vida no siempre son justos y fáciles de recorrer porque para llegar a esa mujer aun tienes que sufrir mucho.

Al parecer aquella mujer sabía mucho acerca de ellos más de lo que se imaginaban y aunque al principio le habían tenido desconfianza por su rareza ellos sabían que solo estaba diciendo la verdad.

—No es bueno encariñarse con algo porque eso te lleva al egoísmo al miedo y finalmente terminas volviéndote despiadado con tal de no perderlo.

—Muchas gracias por sus consejos señora pero ya tenemos que irnos, mañana salimos temprano a Florida y Eliza necesita descansar—le dijo Noah muy amablemente.

—Sí creo que ya es hora de decir adiós pero antes déjenme decirles algo para terminar. La próxima vez que los vea será bajo circunstancias distintas aunque a ti Eliza te veré más pronto de lo que piensas. Cuídense muchachos que la vida es hermosa para el que la sabe vivir.

— Disculpe quien es usted porque vinimos ver a madeimoselle Luna y nos encontramos con usted. ¿Quién es? Y como es que sabe tanto de nosotros.

— Pues será porque la vida me dio el don de poder ver el futuro pero desafortunadamente el no poder cambiarlo.

— ¡Madeimoselle Luna! —Dijeron todos sorprendidos.

—Pero nos dijeron que ya habia regresado a su casa, es por eso que fui a buscar a alguien para que me dé su dirección.

Y así fue pero antes de volver a mi casa, a la soledad de las montañas tenía que hablar con ustedes.

¿Con nosotros? Pero ¿Por qué?

— Porque así lo predijeron los astros y porque es mi deber advertirles—añadió madeimoselle Luna viendo las estrellas— Y al decir eso la mujer extraña que habia salido de las tinieblas de la noche se volvió a perder en ellas dejándolos inquietos pero más a Eliza que se estaba poniendo mal.

—Adiós señora Luna. Regresemos a casa Eliza no tienes buen semblante—le dijo Noah que se saco el abrigo para dárselo a ella—No le hagas caso Eliza seguramente leyó todo acerca de la muerte de tu padre y de tu situación en algún periódico y por eso sabe tanto.

—Sí. Seguro ni siquiera es madeimoselle Luna y es una charlatana pero lo bueno es que no nos cobro ni un peso—hablo Eliza fingiendo una sonrisa mientras tomaba el brazo de Noah y después el de Logan—esta noche quiero comer en un bonito restaurant y celebrar…uh…mi favorito fideos tostados con pollo frito y sala verde ¿Qué les parece? Y más les vale que digan que si porque hoy tengo mucha hambre y también porque es nuestra última noche aquí.

—Pero Eliza es preferible que cenemos en casa podríamos pedir que nos lleven algo a nuestra habitación así no tendrías que esforzarte mucho recuerda que te pusiste mal.

—No para nada Noah yo estoy bien es solo que el olor del humo siempre me marea.

Vamos Noah no sé cuando regresemos otra vez. Logan di algo.

—Si esta con ganas de comer tanto y de engordar es porque ya se siente bien—agrego Logan riéndose de Eliza.

—Cállate tonto. Vamos que dices Noah por favor.

—Está bien pero si te sientes mal nos regresamos al hotel. Entendido.

—Estupendo.

Y los tres se dirigieron al pueblo para buscar un bonito restaurant y así celebrar que se habían atrevido a salir de aquella pequeña prisión de oro que era su casa en Florida.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar un bonito lugar y además especialistas en preparar el plato favorito de Eliza que sin exagerar se comió tres porciones. Y entre risas y chistes los tres por primera vez se sintieron libres, lejos de la mirada inquisitiva de la señora Leagan que no paraba de criticarlos y de humillarlos todo el tiempo pero que Eliza siempre los había sabido defender.

Noah veía a Eliza fijamente y la manera como sonreía le decía que ella era incapaz de cometer algún crimen, así que llego a la conclusión de que todo fue un invento de madeimoselle Luna y que nada de lo que habia predicho iba a pasar.

—Si sigues comiendo así te va a ser daño Eliza.

—No me importa Noah— dijo poniéndolo más salsa de tomate a su pollo—El que quiere bebidas que levante las manos.

—No Eliza ya es suficiente mañana tenemos que viajar.

—Mayoría gana hermanito.

Así que las bebidas no se hicieron esperar y era cuestión de unas pocas horas para que Eliza se rinda porque ni bien habia terminado de beberse la curta copa ya estaba bien dormida sobre la mesa y como Logan y Noah sabían que es lo que pasaba cada vez que Eliza tomaba más tres copas prefirieron no beber mucho, así que pagaron la cuenta y se fueron del lugar.

—Y dime la llevo yo o la llevas tú—le pregunto Logan a Noah apartando un mechón de pelo que cubría la frente de Eliza.

—Está bien llévala tu, Logan.

— ¿Por qué yo? Es tu novia no la mía.

—Fue tu culpa que Eliza haya terminado así porque la apoyaste con las bebidas, así que asume tu responsabilidad.

—Bueno creo que tienes razón.

Logan la tomo muy suavemente de un brazo colocándoselo en su hombro después la levanto por la cintura y la cargo dirigiéndose hacia la salida con total calma cosa que era muy extraño en Logan ya que todo el tiempo se la pasaba peleando con ella.

Noah ya estaba en la salida esperando con un taxi para que puedan volver a su hotel.

Y cuando llegaron a su habitación Logan la recostó en la cama y la estuvo viendo por un momento acariciando su rostro.

—Lo siento mucho Logan—le dijo Noah por detrás y tomando una copa de coñac.

— ¿Por qué? —le respondió Logan arropando a Eliza y dirigiéndose donde estaba Noah.

Tú sabes porque —Agrego Noah ofreciéndole una copa de licor.

—Claro que no pasa nada entre ella y yo. No te imaginas cuanto detesto a esta mujer.

—Pues no se nota, yo se que la quieres mucho Logan.

Noah aparte de ser un hombre bueno entendía perfectamente a su hermano y sabia que él también se habia enamorado de Eliza aunque por su frio carácter no lo demostraba abiertamente.

—Porque debería perdonarte si el que debería perdonarme a mí eres tú porque me fijé en tu chica —le dijo Logan tomándose de golpe la copa de licor.

—Precisamente por eso porque sé que preferirías renunciar a ella antes que lastimarme a mí.

En ese momento los dos vieron como Eliza dormía que casi al mismo tiempo suspiraron. Y Noah ya cansado por todo lo que había pasado decido retirarse su habitación.

—A ella también le gustas Logan dice que tus ojos son hermosos—le dijo Noah ya cerca de la salida.

—Pero tú le gustas mas Noah o sino no te haría caso—le contesto Logan apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta.

—Talvez sea cierto no lo sé… Pero de lo único que estoy seguro es que no voy romper con la promesa que le hice a su padre Logan…A pesar de que Eliza tiene a su madre y a su hermano el señor Leagan nos la confió a nosotros no podemos defraudarlo.

—Y porque crees que estoy aquí hermano. Acaso crees que soy tan cara dura como para que olvide de que gracias a ese hombre nuestras vidas cambiaron de repente.


	5. quien dijo que enamorarse era facil

**4**

**Nadie dijo que enamorase era fácil**

_**Chicago mayo de 1918.**_

Ya eran como las doce de la noche y la mayoría de la gente ya estaban en sus hogares descansando pero una rubia un tanto atolondrada seguía caminando a esas altas horas de la noche con sus amigas. Al parecer habia surgido algo en su trabajo que las habia echo demorar tanto.

La rubia que habia estado extrañamente distraída y melancólica toda la tarde tenia a sus compañeros preocupados porque todos en la oficina sabían que ella siempre era espontánea y alegre, animando a los demás empleados con sus ocurrencias o haciendo travesuras por despistada que era.

—De verdad estas bien Candy, no te sientes mal porque yo noto algo extraño en ti—le preguntó Larisa muy asustada.

—Sí. Hoy ni siquiera te peleaste con el muchacho del mantenimiento por los panecillos como siempre lo haces—Añadió Kathy.

— ¿Qué?... este…yo…Pero de que están hablando acaso me creen un comelona que todo el tiempo se la pasa peleando por comida ¿Eso me consideran?

Las dos chicas que estaban acompañando a la rubia de pronto se quedaron calladas incapaces de responderle nada.

—A con que eso me consideran. Pues bien si para ustedes tan solo soy una comelona compulsiva que todo el día se la pasa jugando, allá ustedes. Será mejor que se alejen de o si no me las voy a querer comer…

Y cuando se dio la vuelta para irse por otro lado se choco directo con quien menos quería verse en ese momento.

— ¿Albert? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Hola, como estas comelona compulsiva—le contesto Albert tomándola por la cintura porque ella casi se había caído por el susto.

—…

—Estas bien, porque no hablas.

— ¿Todo está bien ahí Candy?

— ¿Quién es él.

Las dos amigas que estaban un tanto lejos corrieron de inmediato al encuentro de su amiga que parecía que estaba en shock porque ni se movía solo veía fijamente al muchacho rubio que la estaba abrazando pero las voces de sus amigas la hicieron aterrizar de nuevo e hizo que Albert la soltara de inmediato.

—Uh…Lo siento mucho Albert no sé que me paso es solo que como en el almuerzo estabas tan enojado pensé que…

—Yo…no sabía cómo…

Los dos estaban tan apenados que actuaban raro sin saber que hacer o que decir. Hasta se habían olvidado que habia dos muchachas que los estaban mirando.

— ¿Candy tú conoces a este chico?

— ¡Hay! Lo siento mucho chicas… Bueno. Larisa, Kathy él es Albert el muchacho de quien les hable y que les dije que me salvo mucha veces cuando era niña. Albert ellas son Kathy y Larisa mis dos amigas y compañeras de trabajo.

—Mucho gusto Albert. Pero acaso no dijiste que cuando te salvo tú apenas eras una niña.

—Larisa no hagas comentario tontos—le dijo Kathy sujetándola fuerte por el brazo.

—Porque sacando cuentas tú ya deberías ser un hombre mayor en cambio te veo y no lo pareces más bien te ves tan joven.

—Mucho gusto de conocerte Albert pero ahora Larisa yo tenemos que irnos porque ya es demasiado tarde y porque si no nos apuramos perderemos el último taxi. Adiós Albert y no le hagas caso es que hoy todos tuvimos mucho trabajo en la oficina por eso dice cosas sin sentido—le volvió a decir Kathy totalmente apenada y arrastrando a Larisa—Mañana nos vemos Candy y no llegues tarde ya sabes que luego la administradora se la agarra contigo.

—Y si las llevo a su casa ya es tarde como para que dos señoritas solas tomen un taxi, además traje mi coche.

Al parecer Albert ya estaba de buen humor porque solo sonreía de la manera más cordial incluso cuando le dijeron viejo. La que si se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza era Candy porque no sabía cómo disculparse con Albert por las ocurrencias de su amiga.

—Yo si acepto Albert —le respondió Larisa totalmente alegre.

—No de ningún manera…Albert te lo agradecemos profundamente pero seguro Candy y tú tienen mucho de que hablar porque no sabes lo preocupada que estaba porque no tenía noticias tuyas.

— ¿De verdad? Ella estaba preocupada por mi—le contesto Albert a Kathy pero mirando a la rubia que tenia al lado y que se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza en total silencio.

—Además si hoy llevas a Larisa en tu coche seguro que va a querer que todos los días la vengas a recoger.

— ¿Pero por quien me tomas Kathy? Estas insinuando que soy una atrevida.

—No estoy insinuando nada estoy diciendo la verdad…porque eso es lo que eres un atrevida.

—Chicas basta por favor no peleen— dijo Albert tomando la pequeña mano de la morena— Kathy deja que las lleve aunque sea por esta noche te prometo que si la bella Larisa quiere que todos los días la recoja no lo voy a hacer aunque le puedo pedir al chofer de mi familia que lo haga pero también a ti ¿Está bien?

La morena se le quedo viendo petrificada por la sensualidad que Albert decía las palabras.

—Si Albert.

—Y tú qué me dices Candy también quieres que te lleve a tu casa.

Albert le extendió la mano. Candy al principio lo pensó pero en cuanto vio sus ojos brillar y poner aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba tomo su mano sin dudarlo porque entendió que su gran amigo ya habia vuelto.

**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**

_**Santa fe nuevo México 1918**_

Legan estaba en su cama repasando un y otra vez lo que le había dicho al adivina y la forma como su hermano se habia enterado de que a él también le gustaba Eliza aunque a decir Noah ya lo sabía aunque había preferido no decir nada para no ponerlo en evidencia frente a ella.

Logan aunque era el hermano mayor siempre había sido el más frágil de los dos porque en su niñez le habían tocado pasar por momentos tan crueles que a veces tenia pesadillas e imágenes que no lo dejaban vivir porque constantemente le recordaban que no podía olvidar su pasado ni mucho menos dejarlo.

Es por eso que el haba decidido convertirse en un hombre serio y frio que aparentaba no importarle nada y que solo le interesaba el dinero pero en el fondo era como cualquier persona que quería que lo quieran así como era pero por sobretodo que lo entiendan y Eliza aunque era muy mala y cruel de alguna manera le habia podido dar todo aquello que necesitaba aunque era tan poco lo que recibía de ella. Aunque a veces Eliza sabia como sorprenderlo.

— ¿Logan puedo pasar?

— ¿Logan? —dijo Logan inquietándose por escuchar su voz.

—Logan aquí afuera está haciendo mucho frio, déjame pasar por favor.

Logan seguía sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos estaban escuchado así que se levanto de la cama con cuidado. Y como Logan tenía la manía de no quitarse la ropa antes de dormir aun seguía vestido en camisa y con los pantalones puestos.

— ¿Quién es?

—Soy yo, Eliza abre la puerta.

— ¿Eliza? ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí? —le contesto abriendo la puerta y hablando muy bajito para que nadie los escuchase en especial Noah que seguro ya estaba durmiendo en el cuarto de alado—Ven aquí.

Logan la metió de un tirón al cuarto.

—Hay…casi me arrancas un brazo.

—Es tu culpa. Y dime que es lo quieres.

—Me duele mucho la cabeza y tengo mucho miedo de dormir sola.

Eliza se lanzo a los brazos de Logan para abrazarlo mientras Logan no podía moverse ni decir nada solo la estaba abrazando.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Eliza?

—Quiero hacer el amor contigo Logan…Vamos házmelo.

Eliza quiso besar a Logan pero él se hizo a un lado dejando a Eliza con las ganas.

— ¿No quieres? —le contesto Eliza mirándolo mientras él veía hacia otro lado.

—Eliza ya es tarde quiero descansar mañana tenemos que hacer un viaje largo y tú también tienes que hacerlo. Además mi hermano está en el cuarto de al lado y no le podemos hacer eso.

La sonrisa se le borro de repente y como no le gustaba que la rechacen comenzó a elevar la voz.

— ¿No quieres? Pero si ya lo hemos hecho antes y Noah nunca te importado o es que acaso ya no te acuerdas que allá en Florida casi no perdías oportunidad para meterte en mi habitación y hacerme tuya como un loco salvaje.

—Eliza por favor no empieces ya es tarde…

— ¿Entonces ya no me quieres? Por eso ya no me quieres tomar como tu mujer.

Ella comenzó a llorar talvez porque aun tenía tres margaritas en su cuerpo que le estaban haciendo hablar cosas sin sentido. En un momento Eliza tambaleo hacia atrás y quiso salir de la habitación como pudo pero Logan entendió que eso era peligroso porque como estaba era capaz de ir a despertar a cualquier huésped de por ahí para hacerle la misma propuesta, cosa que no quería que pase así que la detuvo abrazándola por detrás con fuerza.

—Eliza por favor ya deja de comportarte así, acaso no te das cuenta de lo que lastimas a mi hermano actuando así.

—Y tú quien eres para decirme algo, acaso te crees mi padre o quien…Quien te has creído para decirme como debo comportarme.

—Eliza…

— ¡Ya déjame Logan! —Grito Eliza haciéndose soltar y tirando todo lo que tenía en frente suyo—Si no quieres nada conmigo entonces no te metas en mi vida que yo puedo encontrar a alguien que si me quiera.

—Eliza ya basta—le dijo Logan otra vez abrazándola contra su pecho porque Eliza a llorando a mares desconsoladamente—Te amo. Acaso no te das cuenta que te amo y que me duele verte así—Agrego Logan cayendo al piso con Eliza en brazos que raramente se estaba tranquilizando pero que le estaba dando unos golpes en su pecho.

—Logan quítame este dolor por favor….Has que se vaya ya no quiero que me duela.

Ambos muchachos estaban abrazados en el piso tratando de consolarse en su soledad mostrando la verdad de sus almas.

**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**

_**Lakewood septiembre de 1931**_

— ¿George?

—Dime William.

—Tú…crees que ellos me hayan perdonado…

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

—Tú crees que Logan y Noah me hayan podido perdonar por no haberles cumplido la promesa que les hice...

—Si te soy sincero William, no lo sé…No sé si ellos nos hayan podido perdonar porque incluso yo falte a mi promesa.

—Pero al menos tú hiciste mucho por ellos en cambio yo lo único que hice fue rechazarlos cuando hicieron tanto por mí.

—Yo también hice mal al juzgarlos William. Pero deberíamos conformarnos con saber que ellos ahora son felices

— ¿Por qué dices que son felices?

—Porque ahora los dos están a su lado protegiéndola como siempre lo hicieron.

**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**

_**Chicago mayo de 1918.**_

Albert ya habia terminado de dejar a la ultima chica en su casa y solo faltaba Candy que todo el camino habia estado callado sin siquiera mover una ceja.

Albert ya sabía cómo interpretar los silencios de su amiga y como hace horas atrás habían tenido una fuerte discusión era hora de hablar y de aclarar las cosas de una buena vez.

Albert se estaciono en la acera casi al lado del edificio magnolia donde años antes habia sido el sitio más feliz para él porqué ahí habia empezado a tener sus primeras ilusiones con ella cuando la tenía tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos.

— ¿Quieres pasar?—le dijo ella mostrándole la ventana de lo que fue su casa.

—No se alguien nos podría ver y…

— ¿Aun te preocupa el qué dirán Albert?—le pregunto ella bajando la cabeza.

—No es que me preocupa, si no es que ya sabes cómo son las vecinas de chismosas. Y no lo digo por mí si no por ti…me preocupa que alguien te pueda lastimar.

—Entonces si te preocupa que alguien me pueda lastimar…entonces—le dijo ella tomando valor y abrazándose de él—Sube conmigo a nuestro departamento y hablemos de una buena vez que es lo que está pasando entre nosotros.

Porque aunque tú ya no vives aquí para mí siempre va a ser nuestro departamento donde alguna vez fuimos felices.

— ¿Candy?—le dijo Albert cubriéndola con sus brazos y acariciando sus cabellos que por cierto ahora estaban sueltos desprendiendo un aroma muy delicioso a cerezas.

—No pienses que me volví loca ni nada de eso es solo que esta tarde después de que me dijiste todo aquello yo pensé…y cuando hoy te vi ahí parado enfrente mío supe que las cosas ya no pueden ser como antes y que los hemos cambiado y que como hoy me lo dijiste ya no puedo seguir viviendo en el pasado.

Albert estaba tratando de entender lo que ella le estaba diciendo y como si fuera una esperanza que le estaba dando a su corazón Albert se preparo para dar un paso arriesgado muy arriesgado.

—Entonces Candy voy a tratar de entender lo que estas tratando de decirme—agrego tomándola con ambas manos y mirándola fijamente—No tengas miedo no te voy a hacer nada malo solo voy a despejar tus dudas y confirmas las mías ¿Confías en mi?

—Confió en ti.

—Bien.

Candy estaba temblando como nunca mientras Albert poco a poco la estaba acercando más a su cara para darle un beso pero antes que sus bocas se hayan unido en un beso de la boca de ella salió la frase que Albert tanto estaba esperando. Quizás fue por el momento que estaban viviendo o por saberlo tan cerca de su rostro, eso nadie lo iba a saber solo los dos jóvenes que estaban dentro de un coche palpitando a dúo como si fueran un solo corazón.

—Te amo Albert…—le dijo ella aun con los ojos cerrados y acercándose más a él.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

—Albert por favor no me sueltes ni tampoco me digas que abra los ojos porque no quiero…Aun no quiero despertar de este sueño.

Esas palabras le bastaron a Albert para que de una buena vez él pudiera dar el siguiente paso.

Y el siguiente paso era aun más hermoso que el primero porque ahora estaba casi seguro de sus sentimientos y no quería guardarse nada ni para él ni para ella. Así que enredo sus brazos en su cintura y ella acomodo sus brazos en su pecho apoyando su frente en la de Albert mientras Albert suspiraba. Después Albert fue tanteando el lugar y suavemente beso las comisuras de sus labios para ir yendo de apoco al centro de sus labios donde estos se estaban abriendo mostrándole una dentadura casi perfecta, Albert tomo el labio superior de ella con ambos labios y como ella al principio no estaba colaborando enseguida le siguió el paso, besándolo con vehemencia.

—Te amo…

—…Y yo a ti…Jamás creí que así se sentía estar en tus brazos Albert.

El beso continuo a si por un tiempo hasta que ella abrio los ojos y le vio a el que estaba tan feliz que en la oscuridad de la noche sus ojos parecían que brillaban o talvez fue porque eso demostraba el gran amor que le tenía.

Candy bajo rápidamente la mirada algo apenada.

—Pero que pasa, acaso no te gusto el beso que te di.

—No es eso Albert es solo que…

—Que pasa, hay algo que te molesta mi amor.

— ¿Mi amor?—le pregunto ella riéndose—Se siente raro escuchar que me llames así cundo antes siempre me decías pequeña.

—No quieres que te llame así.

—No es eso, es solo que tú eres tan bueno que yo si sea suficiente para ti Albert.

— ¿Cómo? Pero de que estás hablando, si para mi eres todo lo que necesito.

— ¿De verdad? Estas seguro que no te vas a arrepentir.

—Sabes cuando yo te veía que estabas tan ilusionada con Terry solía decir dentro de mí: Ojala yo pudiera ser él al menos por cinco minutos.

—Albert porque nunca me lo dijiste nada—le pregunto ella acariciando su mejilla con su mano.

—Porque jamás creí que lo podrías olvidar, porque ahora ya lo has olvidado verdad.

—Mi amor—le contesto Candy tomando sus dos manos y besándolas—Terry fue una parte importante de mi vida que por más que quisiera olvidar nunca lo olvidaría porque como a Anthony le pertenece mi niñez a Terry le corresponde mi adolescencia y a ti mi noble Albert te pertenece mi juventud y todo lo que se venga en el futuro.

—...

—Lo único que quiero es ser feliz Albert…— termino de decir acurrucándose en su pecho—estas más tranquilo.

Un poco pero te prometo que voy a hacer lo que sea para que desde ahora seas feliz.

—Entonces comienza por regalarme un coche.

— ¿Qué'

—es un chiste.

—Ven aquí pequeña traviesa.

Albert otra vez la atrajo hacia él y la comenzó a besar.

Así trascurrió la noche para algunos que habían comenzado una nueva historia de amor como Albert y Candy que estaban comenzando a disfrutar el inicio de una relación que por mucho sería difícil de realizar porque habría mucha oposición.

—Quieres dormir en el sofá o prefieres compartir la cama como antes que Albert—le contesto Candy sacando algunas mantas del ropero—te acuerdas que yo solía pasarme a tu cama cuando no podía dormir.

—Por ser nuestra primera noche prefiero que compartamos la cama. Prometo portarme bien.

—Si está bien. Entonces vamos—le contesto Candy tomándolo por la mano y llevándolo a la habitación.

—Vaya nuestra habitación esta como antes… Solo que la cama ya no es de dos pisos.

—Lo siento Albert es que cuando te fuiste tu cama me traía muchos recuerdos que preferí desarmarla.

—Está bien no te preocupes— le dijo Albert tirándose en la cama y extendiendo los brazos mientras Candy lo veía sonriendo.

—Pero necesitas ponerte un pijama para dormir.

—No lo traje por favor deja que duerma con esta rapa, te prometo que no ensuciare las sabanas. La próxima vez que venga lo voy a traer.

—No te preocupes pero yo si necesito cambiarme así que espérame aquí.

—Todo el tiempo que quieras.

Pasado un momento Candy salió del baño y cuando miro a la cama Albert producto del cansancio ya se habia dormido, ella se escurrió entre las sabanas y se acomodo en sus brazos después dándole un beso en la boca.

—Que tengas dulces sueños Albert, mi pequeño Albert. Te prometo que te voy a hacer feliz.

Como si Albert entre sueños la hubiera escuchado la estrecho mas contra el besando su frente.

— Ahora si soy feliz Candy…ahora si lo soy…

En cabio otros como Noah no podrían dormir esta noche pensando en el futuro tan incierto que les esperaba.

Y muchachos como Logan estarían sintiendo la culpa por no haber podido detenerse ante la novia de un amigo.

— ¿Qué pasa logan? Porque no duermes—le pregunto Eliza abrazándose de Logan dentro la sabanas completamente desnuda.

—Es que tus pies están demasiados fríos Eliza.

—¿Qué haremos mañana Logan? —le pregunto Eliza quedandose de apoco dormida mientras Logan le acariciaba la cabeza.

—No lo se…que quieres hacer Eliza…

—…Lo siento Logan…

—¿Qué?…

—Por mi culpa traisionaste a tu hermano…

—No lo sientas Eliza porque el unico culpable soy yo…por haberme fijado en ti.

Eliza ya no contesto nada porque quedo completamente dormida mientras del rostro de Logan una pequeña y gruesa lagrima habia caido hacia la frente de Eliza que seguro no lo sintio porque ya estaba profundamente dormida.

—Descuida Eliza…yo sere el que tenga que pagar por todo lo que le estamos haciendo a mi hermano…yo lo pagare…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hola chicas lo siento mucho por haber tardado tanto es solo que me fui a un lugar donde no habia WIFI y pues ya saben lo que el amor puede causar jajajajja…y ahora entiendo lo que una mujer es capas de hacer por amor…Bien chicas espero que les haya gustado mi historia y para serles sincera mi historia sera distinta porque lei en muchas historias que por ejemplo la señora Andrew hace las pases con candy, la verdas eso no me gusto asi que yo la voy hacer tal cula es esta mujer y por mis rubios pues ya saben como es cuando uno esta enamorado avecea siempre le encuentran el cabello a la sopa.

Ahí van mis dos unicas respuestas a mis dos unicos comentarios….Chicas por favor dejen al menos un me gusta vamos por favor…asi hacen que yo siga escribiendo.

**_Carito Andrew. _**Hermosa dejame decirte que por el momento te dejare con la duda porque aun quiero mantener incognita acerca de donde esta candy aunque a medida que vamos a seguir la historis tu misma te daras cuenta que fue lo que paso y porque albert aveces se siente solo auque te seguro que no es lo que todos se imaginan. Mil gracias porque te gusto la historia y te pido que aun sigas leyendo porque habran muchas sorpresas. Te pido disculpas porque actualise las historia no sabes que es lo que paso…Como dije antes tuve que salir de viaje y pues le encargue a alguien que lo subiera por mi sin imginarme que en ves de subir la historiacoregida y en limpio subiera la que era en enborrador es por eso que no se entiende un poco…pero la que subi hoy si esta completa y espero que tambien te guste.

**_LizCarter._**Lo siento hermosa pero si es una historia de albert y candy aunque te confuieso que el personaje de terry en esta historia te va a gustar. Y gracias por lo que te gusto de las palabras…a mi tambien me gustan un monton.


	6. ¿Te dijo alguna vez que te amaba?

**5**

**¿Te dijo alguna vez que te amaba?**

_**Chicago septiembre de 1918.**_

—Ya despierta…despierta…despierta princesa—le decía él mientras le tocaba la punta de la nariz con su dedo contorneando las pecas que se aprecian en esa zona.

Al oír su voz, ella abrió los ojos perezosamente y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos azules que se asemejaban a dos pedazos de cielo que le rebelaban la pureza de su alma y también una especie de melancolía que no entendía porque estaba ahí, si Albert siempre habia sido un hombre muy alegre y positivo. Talvez porque con ella que lo conocía desde siempre no tenía porque seguir aparentando firmeza y cada vez que él quisiera rendirse, simplemente lo haría y ya porque luego en sus brazos cálidos de mujer encontraría refugio y paz.

—Hola…Albert…—le dijo acomodando su rostro en la almohada para verlo con más detenimiento y acariciar su rostro.

Albert en ese momento cuando ella pasaba su mano por su rostro sintió como una pequeña ráfaga de electricidad pasar por su cuerpo que lo ponía nervioso pero que a la vez le daba una satisfacción plena.

— ¿Cómo… amaneciste? —le contesto aun nervioso.

—Bien. Y ¿Tú?

—No me puedo quejar... no roncas tan fuerte como pensaba después de todo.

— ¡Albert!—le dijo ella fingiendo enojo y levantándose de golpe de la cama.

—No, no… no te vayas, era solo un chiste—le dijo él tomándola por la mano y llevándosela otra vez a su rostro.

—Albert…

—Por favor quédate así un minuto más… solo un minuto.

—…

—Sabes Candy…por mucho tiempo me he conformado con ser solo tu amigo, tu confidente pero ahora que me has dado la oportunidad de ser algo mas…tan solo te pido que tomes mi corazón y que te dejes llevar por mi amor.

Albert cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar primero, ella sin embargo comenzó a sentir una especie de miedo porque de alguna manera Albert estaba poniendo su corazón en sus manos y tener el corazón de alguien tan bueno como él era una responsabilidad grande que Candy no estaba dispuesta a tomar. Tarde se dio cuenta que habia cometido un grave error al haber aceptado a Albert tan de repente porque justo en ese momento mientras lo acariciaba sintió un dolor en su pecho que crecía y crecía más porque él no era la persona con la cual ella quería estar en ese momento.

—Albert yo…

—No digas nada tan solo quedemos así un rato mas.

Ella accedió con resignación como queriendo a la fuerza aceptar a Albert y sacar a Terry. Y como si la palma de su mano fuera una suave almohada que desprendía un aroma delicioso Albert comenzó a hacerle caricias acercándose más con su rostro después le dio pequeños besos en la palma subiendo lentamente hacia su muñeca después hacia su brazo para terminar posándose en su hombro que estaba desnudo porque solo lo cubría un delgado tirante del camisón.

—Voy a contar cuantas pecas tienes—le dijo besado tiernamente su hombro que claramente mostraba muchas pecas en ella. Candy no dijo nada porque los besos de Albert le dolían tanto que solo quería que terminasen de una buena vez.

— ¿Tienes miedo princesa?

Claro que tenía miedo solo que no sabía cómo expresarlo, como le iba a decir a Albert que lo único que quería era estar en los brazos de otra persona que hasta ese memento mientras él la besaba, se había dado cuenta de que no lo había dejado de amar.

Sin saber el preciso instante y sin que ella lo detenga Albert ya la estaba recostando en la cama bajando lentamente sus manos hacia su cintura mientras ella lo veía un poco asustada pero después se fue relajando porque con sus pequeñas manos comenzó a desabotonar los botones que faltaban de la camisa.

Talvez fue grande sus deseos de que Terry estuviera que su mente bloqueo la verdad y le hizo creer que era Terry quien la estaba besando.

—Eres hermosa, te amo Candy…—le dijo él casi extasiado por los besos y las caricias que ella le estaba haciendo en su abdomen, pasando y repasando una y otra vez por aquellas cicatrices que se había ganado por defenderla del ataque de un feroz león.

Todo iba bien, bueno dentro de lo que tenía que pasar entre dos personas, si no hubiera sido porque uno de ellos pronuncio las palabras que tanto daño le causaban a la otra persona.

—Y yo también Terry…yo también te amo…

Candy dijo aquellas palabras casi sin darse cuenta.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?—le pregunto Albert completamente enojado levantándose y abotonándose la camisa deprisa, buscando sus zapatos para irse.

—Lo…siento Albert… no me di cuenta….

—Tranquila no te disculpes. Sera mejor que me vaya.

—Albert no te vayas así…tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Y de qué? De que quieres que hablemos—le dijo acomodándose el pantalón y la camisa, listo para irse.

—Lo siento mucho Albert, yo no quería—le dijo ella cubriéndose con las sabanas y llorando.

—Pues con decir "Lo siento Albert" no resuelves nada Candy.

—De verdad Albert no sé que me paso.

—Yo si se que te paso—le volvió a decir Albert ya casi saliendo de la habitación—Pero tranquila tú no tienes la culpa de nada porque el único culpable soy yo por pedirte una oportunidad sabiendo que aun lo sigues amando.

—Albert no digas eso por favor.

—Entonces que quieres que te diga, que tú tienes la culpa por seguir enamorada de Terry. Eso quieres que te diga.

—…

— Tan solo dime porque…porque, aceptaste mis besos si no me amabas.

Y sus lágrimas y su silencio le dijeron todo lo que quería saber.

—Perdóname Albert, es que yo…yo—se volvió a desarmar en lagrimas mientras Albert se quedaba tieso y perplejo por lo que habia descubierto. Ella habia aceptado aquellas caricias casi con horror como si fuese un sacrificio o un castigo y pensando en Terry ni siquiera en él.

Como una manera de escape Albert se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino como si las palabras se le hubieran atorado y el corazón marchitado.

—No digas nada…No lo digas Candy, al menos quiero conservar mi orgullo.

Candy escucho el sonido de la puerta de la habitación cerrarse como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia y enseguida el de la puerta principal. Albert se habia ido y como si su cuerpo pesara mil kilos ella fue incapaz de moverse si quiera un poco para detenerlo pero aunque lo iba a detener que le iba a decir para tranquilizarlo, si ni ella misma sabía lo que estaba pasando en su interior porque solo habia un nombre que deambulaba en su corazón. Terry…Terry…mil veces Terry…

—Terry… ¿Donde estas?

**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**

**New York 1918**

Como si fuera un extraño presentimiento un joven con una peculiar melena castaña que estaba sentado en una sala de espera de un hospital todo ojeroso y fatigado tiro al piso unos libretos que al parecer eran de alguna obra de teatro.

— ¿Estás bien hijo?

—Si…Si estoy bien mamá…Es solo que sentí como si alguien me llamara.

—Hijo deberías ir a descansar un poco ya hiciste mucho quedándote aquí toda la noche. No quiero que tú también te enfermes, bastante tenemos con que hayan internado a Susana.

Aquel muchacho al parecer era Terry Grandchester quien no solo habia escuchado el llamado de su quería Candy sino que ahora se estaba enfrentando a la dura realidad de talvez perder a Susana quien en los últimos años su salud habia empeorado tanto que hasta un simple resfrió la llevaba a días y días de dura internación hospitalaria, como en esta ocasión por ejemplo pero con la diferencia de que ahora ni los médicos le daban esperanzas de vida porque la infección se habia expandido y habia dañado tanto sus pulmones que casi era milagro que aun siguiese con vida.

—No mamá estoy bien, prefiero esperar a la mamá de Susana, estoy seguro que ya viene con noticias del doctor.

Y enseguida la mamá de Susana vino caminando por uno de los corredores del hospital y con la cara que traía era más que suficiente para darse cuenta de que no eran buenas noticias.

Terry se puso de pie para recibirla pero esta en cuanto lo vio estallo en llanto y comenzó a perder la calma echándole la culpa de todo.

—Ya estarás contento Terry.

— ¿De qué está hablando señora?—le pegunto Terry sin entenderla.

—Mi hija…mi niña…mi pobrecita Susana se está muriendo. El médico dijo que no pasara de esta noche.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunto Terry sintiendo como si todo el peso del mundo se le viniera encima.

—Ahora si estarás contento porque ya no vas a tener que cargar con una enferma. Y ahora vas a poder correr a los brazos de aquella enfermera muerta de hambre.

—Tan mal esta Susana—dijo Terry cayendo pesadamente a la silla.

—Se está muriendo…mi hija se está muriendo y todo por tu culpa Terruce Grandchester—Le siguió diciendo la mamá de Susana perdiendo totalmente los estribos—Mi hija lo dejo todo por estar contigo Terry, todo, renuncio a sus sueños para que tú no pierdas los tuyos y tú qué hiciste por ella…he…dime qué hiciste.

—Cálmese señora. Mi hijo no es culpable de nada, lo que le paso a Susana fue un accidente, un suceso inevitable—añadió la madre de Terry quien todo este tiempo se habia acercado más a su hijo apoyándolo con su rehabilitación con el alcohol y con la enfermedad de Susana.

Pero como en ese momento la madre de Susana estaba más que alterada no quiso ni siquiera escuchar lo que la señora Eleonor le estaba tratando de explicar.

—Y quien es usted para meterse en lo que no le importa—le dijo encarando a Eleonor.

—Me meto porque soy la madre de Terry y porque no voy a permitir que nadie lo maltrate.

—Mira Eleonor Terry será tu hijo pero la que se está muriendo en ese cuarto es mi hija y todo porque tu hijo es un cobarde que jamás pudo hacerla feliz.

—Y cómo crees que mi hijo se sintió cuando a costa de su felicidad tuvo que quedarse con ella.

—Pero si Susana esta así es porque le salvo la vida a él…un mediocre…un…

—No se atreva decirlo señora Marlow porque entonces no respondo…

Ambas mujeres estaban enfrascadas en un absurda discusión que lo único que estaba consiguiendo era poner más tenso a Terry.

— ¡Ya basta!—Grito Terry poniéndose de pie—Mamá no te metas en esto que yo sé defenderme de personas como esta señora que lo único que hacen es buscar culpables para compartir la culpa.

— ¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir Terry?

—Sabe muy bien de lo que estoy hablando señora y como yo soy una persona que no le gusta guardarse nada ni mucho menor ser hipócrita le voy a decir lo que pienso de usted.

Terry se puso delante de su madre.

—Susana sabía perfectamente desde un principio mis sentimientos hacia ella y aun así ella siguió acosándome, obsesionándose conmigo como si yo fuera un reto que se habia propuesto alcanzar, pero claro que se iba a esperar de alguien que fue criada por una madre como usted, que todo el tiempo le andaba complaciendo en todo lo que le pedía volviéndola caprichosa y engreída.

—Me estas echando la culpa de todo.

—No, no le estoy echando la culpa pero solo basta saber cómo fue la manera tan torcida y degradante en que hizo que aceptara a su hija, para darse cuenta de quien aprendió Susana a chantajear a la gente para conseguir lo que quiera.

—Como te atreves decirme eso. Tú un simple bastar…

—No se atreva a decirlo señora Marlow, puede que mi hijo no se atreva porque es un caballero pero yo…yo si puedo…

Las dos mujeres estaban apunto de agrandar el conflicto y se podría decir que hasta iba a terminar en golpes si no hubiera sido por la oportuna intervención de una de las enfermeras que al escuchar la discusión se habia aproximado a calmarlos.

— ¡Ya basta señores! Por si no sabían este es un hospital así que les pido que por favor se tranquilicen o si no les voy a tener que pedir que abandonen este recinto.

Ambas mujeres se lanzaron una silenciosa mirada de odio mientras Terry corría por detrás de la enfermera para que le pudiera informar sobre el estado de Susana ya que no podía creer lo que le habia dicho la señora Marlow.

—Disculpe señorita—le dijo Terry deteniéndola por el brazo— ¿Cómo se encuentra la paciente de la habitación 13? Anoche la internaron por problemas respiratorios.

— ¿Es usted familiar?

—Sí, soy su prometido, ella es mi novia.

Aquellas palabras fueron para Terry como finas agujas que poco a poco se están metiendo en su corazón causándole una lenta y dolorosa agonía que solo una persona podía calmar.

La enfermera que estaba sosteniendo varias carpetas saco una en particular y comenzó a leerla en silencio pero aquel silencio basto para que Terry se diera cuenta que si, en verdad Susana estaba mal, tal y como su mamá dijo que estaba.

— ¿Señorita es tan grave lo que ella tiene?

—Eso es correcto señor—le dijo el médico que estaba atendiendo a Susana interrumpiendo a Terry y diciéndole algo a la enfermera en el oído quien enseguida se fue corriendo por uno de los pasillos.

— ¿Doctor dígame exactamente que es lo que tiene Susana?

—Seré franco con usted señor y le diré lo mismo que le dije a la señora Marlow.

—Está bien doctor.

—La señorita tuvo una infección gástrica que se le extendió hasta los pulmones y al corazón dañándolos seriamente. Prácticamente los pulmones le han dejado de funcionar y ahora está conectada al respirador automático pero es cuestión de tiempo para que su corazón también deje de funcionar. Ahora lo que le aconsejo es que se prepare para lo peor y que se despida de ella porque ahora mismo lo quiere ver.

— ¿Qué?—contesto Terry con los perplejos mientras las dos mujeres se acercaban a él llorando a mares.

—Ahora vaya y despídase de ella pero no le mencione nada no hay porque alterarla, aunque estoy seguro que ella sabe de su gravedad y quiere mostrarse fuerte ante usted—al decir eso el médico se fue.

Terry lanzo una mirada de suplica a su madre que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

—Mamá…Mamá…ella se está muriendo por mi culpa…—le dijo Terry con la mirada perdida y abrazándose de su madre llorando como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—Ve hijo…ve donde esta Susana y muéstrale esa sonrisa…aquella que siempre tienes—le contesto su madre sintiendo pena por su hijo y tratándolo de consolar—Lo tienes que hacer por Susana, si nunca pudo tener tu amor al menos que se lleve lo mejor de ti…tu cariño hijo…despídela con una sonrisa para que no se sienta mal…

—Sí, tienes razón mamá no es momento para que ella me vea frágil, ella me conoció fuerte y así voy a estar por ella…—le volvió a decir Terry limpiándose las lagrimas y caminando hacia la habitación de Susana.

La madre de Susana también intento seguirle el paso pero fue detenida por la madre de Terry.

—No se atreva, el doctor claramente dijo que quería verlo a él…solo a él.

—Pero es mi hija…

—Por favor señora Marlow—le dijo llorando de la manera más humilde y agachándose—Las dos somos madres y sabemos que nuestros hijos no son perfectos pero tampoco son malas personas así que como madre le pido que no intervenga en esto, déjelos los dos necesitan estar solos y hablar talvez esta sea la última vez que lo hagan.

—Pero…

—Por favor no lo haga por mí ni siquiera por mi hijo, si no, hágalo por ella por Susana, talvez ella quiera decirle algo importante o talvez mi hijo necesite pedirle perdón…

La mujer solo callo y fue a tomar asiento en una de las banquetas del hospital seguida después de la madre de Terry quien estaba totalmente acongojada.

Ya en la entrada de la habitación Terry se paro en frente de la puerta numero 13 y tomo valor antes de tocar y cuando al fin lo logro toco delicadamente, espero la respuesta, talvez en su interior quiso escuchar la voz de Susana. Cuanto anhelaba en esos momentos poderla oír aunque sea para recriminarle su desamor o echarle en cara que si estaba así era por su culpa, a Terry eso no le iba importar con tal de verla sentada en su sala o leyendo algunos libretos y no acostada en una cama de hospital respirando por una máquina automática.

— ¿Si quién es?—dijo al otro lado de la habitación una voz femenina pero desconocida, talvez era de alguna enfermera que la estaba cuidando.

Así que todo era cierto y efectivamente Susana se estaba muriendo.

—Soy yo—dijo Terry tragando en seco y aclarándose la voz—Puedo pasar…

—Si claro pase…

Cuando Terry entro en la habitación pudo ver que Susana estaba conectada a un montón de aparatos que no entendía para que servían pero le daban igual. La enfermera que estaba a su lado era la misma que la del pasillo y en su mirada se podía notar que sentía pena por Susana, Terry la saludo y ella le susurro algo en el oído de la paciente, ambas sonrieron y se alejo de ella dirigiéndose hacia la salida pero antes puso su mano en el hombro de Terry.

—Lo siento mucho señor Grandchester—le dijo como si le estuviera adelantado sus condolecías— Con permiso señorita Marlow, ahora los dejo solos.

—Si claro pase—le contesto Terry.

La enfermera cerró la puerta y Terry vio como Susana sonreía atraves de la mascarilla de oxigeno.

Al principio le costó reconocerla porque en unas cuantas horas el aspecto de Susana habia cambiando tanto que era imposible reconocerla, o si quiera mirarla porque su cabello habia perdido su brillo natural, sus labios estaban resecos y morados, alrededor de sus ojos se habían dibujado algunas líneas, su cara estaba pálida y parecía que habia perdido diez kilos en una sola noche. Cuanta lastima y remordimiento sentía Terry por verla en ese estado, si cuando era una reconocida actriz no habia nadie que le igualase, ni en belleza ni en talento.

—De que hablaban las dos—le pregunto Terry fingiendo calma y acercándose más a Susana que le extendía su mano.

—Dice que eres muy guapo… y me advirtió que si no me levantaba de esta cama ella te iba a seducir—le contesto Susana haciendo un gran esfuerzo y hablando muy bajito.

—Ah…entonces es eso, pues dile la próxima vez que no habrá nadie que me aleje de tu lado ni siquiera ella.

Susana sonrió y Terry comenzó a acariciar su frente con ternura.

—Siempre fuiste un buen actor Terry Grandchester, eres muy bueno fingiendo—le volvió a decir pero esta vez viéndolo de una forma extraña como si con aquella mirada le estuviera diciendo gracias y adiós.

Terry estaba sintiendo como su corazón se rompía por dentro en mil pedazos dejándolo vacio y sin fuerzas para seguir.

—No me mires así Susana, si es la verdad…es la verdad te lo prometo. Vamos no me mires así, como si ya te estuvieras despidiendo de mi.

— ¿Y acaso esta no es nuestra despedida?—le dijo Susana con pesar tratando de ser irónica— Terry lo siento mucho.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por mi culpa renunciaste a tu amor…—al decir eso Susana se agito mucho y comenzó a toser, Terry se asusto y quiso ir por el médico pero ella se lo impidió—No…no llames al médico por favor… de todos modos ya nada va a evitar que muera. Perdóname Terry.

—Eso ya paso Susana…no vale la pena recordar…

—Terry escúchame por favor y dime que me perdonas por todo lo que te he hecho…— le dijo Susana tratando de quitarse la máscara y respirando con dificultad.

—No, no lo hagas…eso podría matarte.

—Por favor… Terry…—le volvió a decir Susana mientras una pequeña lágrima resbalaba por su rostro.

Terry no pudo aguantar más y se desmorono en lágrimas.

—No llores Terry, por favor o si no mi alma no se podrá ir en paz.

—Porque…porque haces esto…si luchaste tanto para que estuviera contigo… porque ahora te estás dejando morir.

—La muerte es solo un camino más que todos tenemos que recorrer algún día tarde o temprano…aunque en mi caso creo que se adelanto demasiado.

—Susana por favor no me dejes, quédate conmigo.

—Mi querido Terry como me gustaría quedarme pero no puedo… Así que lo único que puedo hacer por ti—y enseguida por debajo de las sabanas Susana saco dos sobres— Los escribí hace dos meses mientras tú dormías… Acéptalos como un regalo mío ya que es lo único que puedo hacer por ti, para que seas feliz. Y como no sabía cómo terminar tu carta la enfermera fue muy amable al terminarla por mí, así que no te sorprendas si las letras no coinciden, yo estuve de acuerdo con todo lo que puso en ella… bueno y esta otra ya sabes para quien es.

—Susana yo…

—No, está bien Terry, se que aun la sigues amando por eso tienes que prometerme que vas a luchar por ella y que los dos van a ser felices, sin sentir ningún tipo de remordimiento porque ni tú ni ella son culpables de nada… Tú fuiste mi elección, mi amor y no me arrepiento de eso.

—…—Terry no sabía que decir porque una gran marea de lagrimas y pensamientos lo estaban invadiendo provocándole aun más dolor del que estaba sintiendo.

—Terry…por favor…deja que me marche en paz y sin culpas.

El final se estaba cercando para Susana eso era más que evidente y con mano temblorosa Terry tomo las dos cartas.

—Pero si soy y el que debería pedirte perdón...por no haberte amado como debía.

—No, eso no es cierto Terry. Tú hiciste mucho al quedarte a mi lado porque aunque no me querías yo me conformada con estar cerca de ti. Esa es la verdad.

Terry entendió que Susana como último gesto de amor hacia él le estaba dando su libertad, rompiendo todo tipo de compromiso que tenia con ella para que pudiera ser feliz con su gran amor. Así lo entendió y la perdono de corazón para que Susana pudiera partir en paz.

—Vete en paz Susana…Ya todo está perdonado—añadió Terry dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios que estaban fríos.

—Gracias…—le contesto Susana ya totalmente exhausta pero con una gran sonrisa—Como me gustaría volver al teatro Terry pero tengo mucho sueño, quiero dormir—le dijo Susana cerrando los ojos poco a poco apretando la mano de Terry que la sacudía para que no se quede dormida.

—No, no Susana sigue hablándome, por favor…no te calles, eh. Vamos cuéntame que obra ensayaras mañana, talvez yo te pueda ayudar en algo aunque sé que a tus compañeras no les caigo bien.

—No, eso no es cierto ellas te quieren solo que no les gusta la manera tan fría como las tratas… Lo siento Terry creo que mañana no podre ir al ensayo porque estoy muy cansada, solo quiero dormir—continuo hablando Susana mientras poco a poco sucumbía ante el sueño eterno—Mejor dime qué obra ensayas mañana…Quiero dormirme escuchado tu voz.

Terry por su parte quiso complacer a Susana en todo lo que le pedía y le fue detallando obras y escenas que a ella le gustaban después le fue contando anécdotas que le habían pasado y cosas que quería hacer en el futuro siempre incluyéndola a ella por su puesto, en algún momento Terry se dio cuenta que Susana sonreía con los ojos cerrados, eso lo alegro un poco aunque fue por muy corto tiempo porque después ella poco a poco fue soltando su mano mientras él le seguía hablando con mucho cariño.

—Y después cuando sea viejo y ya no dé para esto del teatro pienso volver a Londres donde comprare una casa en el campo y…—justamente en ese momento Terry se dio cuenta de lo que habia pasado y tragando en seco casi con miedo la miro fijamente y con temor puso su mano en su frente intentando encontrar algo de calidez en ella pero lo único que sintió fue una fría piel que pronto fue helándolo a él también hasta llegar a su corazón y a su cuerpo donde la cordura lo estaba abandonando y el maldito vicio del alcohol lo estaba invitando a refugiarse en el otra vez.

Terry le quito la máscara de oxigeno y se aferro al cuerpo de Susana abrazándola fuertemente como si quisiese retenerla.

—Y nos iremos a vivir ahí, los dos lejos de la ciudad, lejos de todo, donde tendremos muchos hijos…—le volvió a decir Terry llorando cada vez más fuerte, hundiendo su rostro en los cabellos de Susana, intentando que esta le respondiera— y nietos que correrán por el campo libres… ¡Oh cielos!...Cielos. Esto puede estar pasando ¿Susana? ¿Susana? Por favor no me dejes, no me dejes… ¡SUSANA!

Pero Susana no respondió y solo se pudieron oír los gritos de Terry que eran como lamentos llenos de dolor.

Al oír los gritos el médico, la madre de Susana y la señora Eleonor entraron, el doctor la examino pero enseguida se dio cuenta que el corazón de Susana ya había dejado de latir.

—Lo siento señores la señorita Marlow está muerta—habia dicho el doctor mientras la mamá de Susana caía al suelo cerca de las cartas que ella le habia dado a Terry.

**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**

_**Lakewood 1918 **_

— ¿Qué hicieron qué?

— ¡Silencio George! Que mi tía nos puede oír —le habia dicho Albert a George, platicándole sobre lo que habia sucedido con Candy la última vez que habían estado juntos en su departamento.

Y al parecer a George no le pareció para nada que Albert se haya comportado así porque estaba muy enojado.

—Estoy muy decepcionado de ti William—le dijo George zarandeándolo— Yo no te eduque para que te comportes de esa manera. Como te atreviste a hacerle eso y nada menos a la señorita Candy.

—Tranquilo, tranquillo ya te dije que no pasó nada…al menos no, si no hubiera mencionado el nombre de Terry.

—Pues igual te aprovechaste de ella.

—Yo no me aproveche de ella George, Candy ya es mayor de edad tiene veinte años y claro que sabía lo que iba a pasar solo que no entiendo porque…porque me hiso eso.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo William?

—Me engaño. Fingió que me quería y que aceptaba mis besos cuando lo único que quería era esta con él…con Terruce Grandchester—le dijo Albert levantándose de su escritorio y mirando por la ventana de su despacho hacia su jardín donde se la imaginaba saludándolo con esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba— No te imaginas como me sentí cuando la vi llorar y disculparse por lo que habia pasado que sentí que era un vil monstruo que la habia obligado a hacer algo malo.

George solo lo veía y meditaba en silencio tratando de ser menos duro con él porque sabía que Albert no era un mal tipo que le gustaba aprovecharse de las mujeres sino que talvez la amaba demasiado que cuando por fin pudo sacar todo lo que traía atorado por años su amor propio lo rebaso y termino haciendo algo que no debía.

—William ¿Te dijo alguna vez que te amaba?

Albert callo un segundo y pensó en la respuesta.

—No…ella nunca me dijo que me amaba por eso estoy así—le dijo Albert bajando la vista—porque si ella me hubiera dicho que me amaba talvez yo no me hubiera molestado tanto y la hubiera entendido total por más que me duela Terry fue una parte importante en su vida y yo no soy quien para arrancárselo.

Sabes George mi hermana siempre me decía que los recuerdo son lo único que a uno le queda después de todo.

—Y ella tenía razón William a veces los buenos recuerdos de alguien son lo único que nos dan fuerzas para vivir…su recuerdo.

—Bienvenido al club de los melancólicos George Johnson—le contesto Albert entendiendo la melancolía de George al recordar a su hermana Rosemary.

—No estamos hablando de mi muchacho si no de ti. Y lo siento William pero si Candy nunca te dijo que te amaba no te engaño ni mucho menos fingió algo, fingir hubiera sido decir que te amaba pensando en otro pero no lo hizo. Su único error fue talvez haberte aceptado apresuradamente sin definir sus sentimientos.

—Pero yo creí que por fin ella…—continuo diciendo Albert cruzando los brazos.

—William tienes que entender que el amor verdadero no es un sentimiento que se da de la noche a la mañana, al amor hay que cultivarlo y para eso necesitas paciencia y mucha.

—Pues paciencia es la que ya no me queda porque ya estoy cansado de esto, de ser siempre yo el que pierda, el que tenga esperar, el que renuncie—añadió Albert golpeando el escritorio.

—William si quieres un consejo déjame decirte que es peor no luchar una batalla que intentarlo y perder. Al menos si luchas y no ganas tendrás la certeza de que hiciste algo y no solo te quedaste a ver como la mujer de tu vida se va con otro o se queda estancada en el recuerdo del amor que nunca fue.

—…

—William talvez a ella le cueste un poco aceptarte como a su pareja porque siempre te vio como a un amigo. Pero Ambos la conocemos y sabemos por demás que cuando se enamora lo hace intensamente y por eso es casi probable que aun siga sintiendo algo por Terry pero eso no significa que no sienta nada por ti, si no, no te hubiera besado, además esta aquella dichosa promesa.

—Te refieres a la promesa que le hiso a Susana Marlow.

—Exactamente, vez ya tienes mucho a tu favor. Además sabemos que Candy en el fondo aun sigue siendo una niña que necesita que le aconsejen, la pobre sufrió tanto que eso mismo afecto en su personalidad y en su carácter. Tenle paciencia y enamórala, eso les gusta a las mujeres, gánate su corazón sacando de apoco a Terry sin forzarla a nada que vaya contra sus principios. Recuerda que se crio en un orfanato donde sus madres le inculcaron fuertes valores morales.

Albert cayó en cuenta que eso era cierto y que Candy por más que amase a alguien jamás se hubiese sentido bien yendo en contra de sus principios.

—Es cierto George, soy un estúpido como no pude darme cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo.

—Como crees que ella se siente ahora después de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar.

—Ni siquiera debe querer verse en el espejo—dijo Albert alarmándose por la conclusión a la que habia llegado.

—Ahora ya te imaginas el gran daño que le ibas a hacer si no se hubieran detenido en ese momento.

—Está bien George, ya sé que soy un estúpido pero…me voy a ganar su amor limpiamente sin apresurarla a hacer nada que la ofenda.

Y poco a poco la mirada de Albert le fue cambiando y estaba menos triste y más animado.

—Bien, me alegra que ya estés más tranquilo porque tengo que mostrarte algo, para que luego te prepares y tomes una decisión al respecto.

Enseguida George le pasó el periódico señalándole el obituario donde figuraba el nombre de alguien.

Cuando lo vio, Albert palideció de repente.

_**Susana Marlow**_

_**Q.E.P.D**_

—Ella murió lo que significa que Terry esta libre y como lo conocemos de sobra seguro no va a tardar en buscarla—Albert escucho una gran verdad en aquellas palabras—Supongo que lo acompañaras porque antes de nada él fue tu amigo, estoy seguro que le va hacer bien que vayas para que lo acompañes.

—Tú crees que sea prudente que vaya porque…

—William, Susana murió y él casi no tiene amigos solo a su madre. Vamos ve, total él no sabe nada acerca de tus sentimientos hacia Candy.

—No se George…no creo que sea una buena idea que vaya.

— Bueno eso lo dejo en tus manos ya tú sabrás…ahora con tu permiso me retiro, necesito entrevistarme con alguien que tu tía me pidió que lo buscara.

George estaba apunto de irse cuando Albert lo detuvo.

—Espera George.

—Dime.

—Tú crees que sea conveniente que ella lo sepa.

—No veo porque ella no deba saberlo, total de todos modos se va a enterar y si quieres ganártela por las buenas creo que sería mejor que no le ocultes nada, para que ella vea que en verdad quieres algo serio.

—Gracias George—le respondió Albert mientras George cerraba la puerta y dejaba un Albert detrás con una cierta esperanza pero con mucha inseguridad por no saber qué hacer.

Si le decía la perdería para siempre porque seguro ella correría a sus brazos para consolarlo y si no le decía nada y se enteraba por otro lado, seguro que nunca se lo iba perdonar y de todos modos la perdería. Las dos opciones de Albert eran sin duda crueles porque las dos lo alejaban a él de Candy.

**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**

_**Florida 1918**_

— ¡Mamá! Ya llegue…Hola—dijo Eliza mientras entraba en su lujosa mansión haciendo mucho ruido— ¿Hay alguien en casa?

Lo que era silencioso se volvió de repente ruidoso, lleno de congojas y lamentos porque su madre al escucharla salió de la nada echa un mar de lagrimas, bajando bruscamente por las gradas para ir al encuentro de su desobediente hija que encima de todo se estaba riendo.

— ¡Eliza! Muchacha mal agradecida, donde te fuiste sin permiso, dejando a tu pobre madre muerta de miedo porque no sabía dónde estabas—le contesto llorando y tomándola por el brazo— ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Hay mamá suéltame por favor que me estas lastimando—le contesto Eliza haciéndose soltar—En primer lugar te deje una nota y te dije que estaría bien y que necesitaba unas vacaciones para despejar mi mente.

— ¿Una nota? ¿Vacaciones? Acaso es la manera de dirigirse a tu madre, poniendo "Mamá me voy de viaje y volveré dentro de dos meses. Y no te preocupes porque que me llevo a dos empleados conmigo para que me cuiden" Como quieres que este tranquila sabiendo que estas por ahí con dos sucios muertos de hambre.

Eliza hastiada de los reclamos de su madre saco un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar sorprendiendo más a su madre que la veía aterrada.

— ¿Ya terminaste madre? Porque de verdad estoy cansada quiero bañarme y luego dormir, no te imaginas el calor que hacía en el tren. Casi nos asamos vivos.

—Eliza… que es lo que pasa contigo, porque te comportas como una mujerzuela de pueblo—le volvió a decir quitándole el cigarro y lanzándolo al piso.

—Madre, hace mucho tiempo que deje de ser aquella niña tonta que todo el tiempo hacia todo lo que tú o la tía Elroy le ordenaba que hiciera. Ya crecí mamá—le dijo Eliza viéndola directo a los ojos.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

—Sabes madre, me di cuenta que casarse con un hombre rico y tener una bonita casa no es la gran cosa, ni lo que yo quiero para mí. Yo no voy a hacer como tú. Yo no me voy a conformar con solo ser la esposa abnegada que se limita a criar a los hijos y a pasarse todo el día bordando o contándose chismes con sus iguales amigas vacías y estúpidas, que mas que mujeres parecen ser solo adornos que sus maridos lucen en alguna fiesta porque estoy segura que ni en la cama las quieren por eso se andan buscando a prostitutas en la calle o a mujerzuelas en los burdeles.

Sara sabia en el fondo que todo lo que Eliza estaba diciendo lo decía por ella y que por más que haya tenido dinero o una posición prestigiosa su marido nunca la habia tomado en cuenta y la mayor parte siempre la dejaba sola al cuidado de sus hijos mientras él se iba por ahí solo.

—Mamá yo no quiero pasarme la vida así, yo quiero conocer a alguien realmente importante que no solo sea rico si no también poderoso que me lleve a lugares que nunca he conocido y por sobretodo que este muerto de pasión por mí para que así seas más fácil dominarlo.

— ¿A qué te refieres Eliza?—le pregunto su madre aun más asustada de lo que estaba ante la respuesta de su hija.

— ¿Acaso no te das cuenta madre?—le respondió Eliza tomándola de las manos—A los hombres los domina la pasión y la lujuria. Dales sexo y placer y verás como ellos hacen lo que tú quieres.

—No puedo creer que lo que estoy escuchando Eliza, realmente te desconozco y me avergüenza ser tu madre.

—Me da igual lo que tú o los demás piensen de mí, porque yo ya estoy harta de vivir en una jaula de oro, que por cierto se está cayendo a pedazos.

—Eliza….

—Mira mamá yo no solo voy a ser rica si no también poderosa porque el que se case conmigo no solo va ser rico sino que va ser alguien importante al cual yo dominare con este cuerpo y que me va a tomar en cuenta en todas sus decisiones—hablo Eliza mientras le daba una mirada perversa— Y…ya me canse de discutir contigo, ya te dije que quiero descansar así que me voy…Con tu permiso mamita—le dijo Eliza subiendo por las escaleras que la llevaba hacia los corredores del primer piso donde se encontraba su habitación.

Sara estaba en shock y enojada por lo que su hija le había dicho y no entendía porque de la noche a la mañana Eliza se habia vuelto en su contra de esa manera si cuando era niña, Eliza casi siempre la obedecía en todo hasta que llegaron a su casa un par de muchachos mal aseados e ignorantes.

El solo hecho de recordarlos y de llegar a la conclusión de que ellos eran los culpables causo en Sara una gran rabia que se apodero de su boca haciéndole hablar necedades.

—Y crees que saliendo con ese muerto de hambre de Noah Landon Sullivan vas a tener todo lo que deseas, Eliza.

Eliza se quedo estática sin saber que decir porque le sorprendió lo que su madre le habia dicho.

— ¿No sé a qué te refieres madre?

—No quieras verme la cara de tonta Eliza, ya sé que te ves a escondidas con ese ladrón—le volvió a decir Sara subiendo agresivamente por las gradas y sosteniéndola por el brazo—Mira Eliza talvez pase por alto tu conducta en los casinos y los escándalos en los periódicos por supuestos romances tórridos con hombres casados porque al final sé que son solo rumores mal intencionados porque no creo que seas capaz de eso. Pero escúchame bien Eliza Leagan con él no…con ese muchacho nunca, jamás lo permitiría, primero lo mato a él y a ti te mando como monja a algún monasterio en Estambul.

Eliza se asusto de lo que su madre le estaba diciendo pero no por eso de enviarla lejos sino por lo que les podría pasar a los hermanos Sullivan, a sus queridos hermanos Sullivan a los cuales ella habia aprendido a querer porque ellos habías sido los únicos que le habían enseñado el significado del amor.

— ¡Madre! No te atreverías—le respondió Eliza enojada.

—Provócame y verás como si lo hago Eliza… Y lo voy hacer si no me dejas otra opción porque jamás…jamás permitiría que mi única hija termine como la esposa de un simple campesino.

—Madre tú…tú no estás hablando en serio. Tú no serias capaz de cometer un asesinato.

—Eliza he hecho cosas malas en el pasado y créeme que los volvería hacer si veo que alguien pone en riesgo mi seguridad, mi honor y a mis hijos. Así que no me hagas enojar que ese par de muchachos lo pueden pagar y muy caro— le dijo amenazándola y apretando su brazo empujándola hacia su habitación— Ahora vete a tu cuarto a bañar y te quiero lista en dos horas, porque esta noche vendrán a cenar unos clientes importantes que necesitamos para que puedan invertir en el hotel decadente que tu padre, el inútil y bueno para nada nos dejo.

—Yo no voy madre estoy cansada y además a mi no me gustan ese tipo de eventos.

—No te estoy preguntando Eliza, te lo estoy ordenando y si no quieres que en este mismo momento eche a punta de balazos a la calle, a ese par de ladrones, será mejor que hagas todo lo que yo te diga. Entendido.

Eliza entendió que era mejor obedecer porque en verdad su madre estaba molesta y en ese momento era capaz de todo.

—Está bien madre asistiré a tu dichosa cena pero escúchame bien…No te atrevas a tocarlos, porque entonces me voy y nunca más me vuelves a ver y créeme mamita que lo voy hacer.

Sara al verla tan determinante comenzó a reírse de ella.

—Vaya que eres tonta y luego dices que quieres ser una mujer poderosa…No me hagas reír. Mira niña aprende de tu madre si es que quieres ser la mejor y no te comportes como una niña caprichosa que a la primera cambia de opinión. Si quieres triunfar en un mundo de hombres será mejor que hagas a un lado lo que sientes y eches a la basura cualquier sentimiento que te haga débil…el amor no te trae nada bueno y más cuando es hacia un muerto de hambre.

Sara termino de decir aquello y se marcho cuando de repente al bajar por las gradas se sintió vacía y un poco humillada porque su hija le había dado una gran lección.

—Un maldito muerto de hambre no me a robar a mi hija ni mucho menos me va a quitar mis esperanzas de salir de esta bancarrota.

Al otro lado de la casa Noah y Logan estaban sentados hablando cerca de una fuente donde varias veces habia sido el punto de encuentro entre Eliza y Noah.

—Ya tranquilízate hermanito Eliza va a estar bien, seguro que la bruja no le va a hacer nada, total es su madre —le dijo Logan dándole un mordisco a la manzana verde que traía en sus manos—Pero eso sí, nadie podrá salvarla de una gran regañada y conociendo a la bruja seguro hasta le llora. Si es que es mala esa bruja…

—No lo sé Logan, creo que esta vez si nos pasamos al irnos de esa manera de la casa.

—Talvez… pero al menos yo disfrute del viaje, ya estaba harto de los insultos de la bruja y del estúpido mantenido de su hijo.

—Tu arrogancia será tu perdición hermanito.

—Todos morimos algún día Noah eso es inevitable.

La conversación estaba tranquila hasta que la nada apareció alguien muy desagradable con sus aires de gran señor queriendo meterse con los dos jóvenes que estaban conversando.

—No, se equivocan…—le dijo Neil riendo y apretando entre sus manos un azote porque seguro estaba volviendo de cabalgar— Lo que les va a llevar a la muerte y me refiero a los dos será su imprudencia y atrevimiento por poner sus miserables ojos tan alto.

— Señor Neil…—le dijo Noah levantándose y haciendo una reverencia mas Logan seguía sentado y comiéndose la manzana como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Y como alguien dijo "No hay que ver al sol de cerca porque su brillo te puede enceguecer" Yo creo que todos deberían estar donde pertenecen, los hombres ricos con mujeres finas o princesas y los campesinos con prostitutas de burdel. No lo crees Noah…

Neil se empezó acercar más a Noah el cual solo mantenía la vista hacia abajo mientras el malvado de Neil comenzaba a elevar su mentón con el azote para que lo vea.

Y no es que Noah le haya tenido miedo a Neil, no nada de eso, Neil apenas y podía alcanzarlo en altura y hasta en fuerza Noah tenia las de ganar, solo que como hombre de paz no quería tener problemas con sus patrones y que luego por eso lo alejen de su querida Eliza. Sin duda por Eliza, Noah estaba dispuesto a soportar lo que sea.

Logan en cambio era distinto porque no se aguantaba ningún tipo de insulto y mucho de menos de personas como Neil al cual lo consideraba un cobarde sin honor que se aprovechaba de los más débiles.

—Vaya, vaya el bueno para nada hijito de mami ya hablo—le respondió Logan haciendo a un lado el azote que Neil había puesto sobre el mentón de su hermano. Neil como era un cobarde solo retrocedió porque sabía muy bien que Logan Owen Sullivan no era como su hermano menor y que si lo provocaba no iba a dudar en golpearlo.

—Y como siempre el mayor de los ladrones vino en defensa del más chico—le contesto Neil alejando el azote —Saben me dan lastima.

— ¿Por qué? —le respondió Logan.

—Porque mi hermana solo está jugando con ustedes. O que acaso creían que ella en verdad los iba a querer…Sueñan, Eliza Leagan casada con un muerto de hambre y viviendo en una humilde casita.

—Ya vámonos Noah, seguro que otra vez se volvió a fumar algo y por eso está hablando estupideces.

—Mira ladrón talvez mi padre los trajo a esta casa pero eso ya paso porque él está muerto y yo no pienso seguir soportándolos así que será mejor que se vayan por las buenas o si no…

—O si no que… —le dijo Logan retándolo y quitándole el azote.

—Logan ya basta, quédate callado no lo provoques ya sabes como es.

—Si Logan mejor hazle caso a tu hermanito o los dos podría quedarse sin empleo y en la calle y como nadie está dispuesto a darle trabajo a los inmigrantes de tu país porque creen que solo hay puro asesino y ladrón, supongo que se morirían en la calle.

—Mira cobarde —le contesto Logan encarándolo y tomándolo por el suéter con ambas manos—En primer lugar no me voy de esta casa porque ni tu madre ni tú fueron los que nos contrataron. En segundo lugar porque no me da la gana irme de aquí…Ah y dile a tu querida mamita que no se moleste en echarnos porque no me pienso ir …al menos no por el momento—termino de decir mientras lanzaba a Neil con fuerza hacia el piso.

—Ya basta Logan, acaso ya perdiste la cabeza.

—Estúpido muerto de hambre, esta vez me las vas a pagar…

Neil inmediatamente se puso de pie para golpear a Logan pero como este era mucho más grande que Noah, lo esquivo dándole un golpe en el estomago tirándolo otra vez al piso, donde este echaba sangre por la boca.

—Neil ya sabes que no te tengo miedo porque tú solo eres un cobarde fracasado que se siente grande ocultándose detrás de las faldas de mami o sintiéndose un gran hombre tomando a las mujeres por la fuerza

— ¿Estúpido que fue lo que dijiste? —le pregunto enfurecido Neil tambaleándose y yendo otra vez hacia Logan pero cayendo otra vez al suelo.

—Crees que no sé, que te aprovechas de las empleadas de este lugar y que luego tu querida mamita tiene que limpiar tus desastres echándolas a la calle.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— ¡Quítame las manos de encima Noah! —exclamó Logan mientras su hermano lo estaba agarrando por detrás—Que yo no soy como tú. Yo sí le puedo dar a este perdedor lo que se merece por cobarde. Ahora entiendo porque la señorita McGraw ni siquiera te ve cuando vine a esta casa, seguro porque en el fondo sabe el tipo de rata que eres.

Los ojos de Neil se le tiñeron de rojo carmesí que irradiaba una gran ira.

—Ya fue suficiente Logan… señor Neil lo siento mucho, mi hermano no está bien—le dijo Logan tratando de levantar a Neil.

—No me toques con sus tus sucias manos, ladrón—le contestó Neil—Los dos se van arrepentir por esto, lo prometo…se van a arrepentir.

—Vamos…anda…ve y dile a tu madre que un campesino muerto de hambre te dio una paliza.

—Ahora entiendo porque mi hermana los defiende tanto… porque seguro en el fondo a ella le gusta acostarse con...

De repente la frase de Neil fue interrumpida por un tremendo golpe que alguien le había dado en la cara, dejándolo tirado en el suelo y con el labio roto. Se podía decir que Logan fue el que le dio el golpe pero no fue así ya que el tremendo puñetazo se lo habia dado otra persona.

—A mi me puedes decir lo que sea…Insúltame, denígrame, búrlate de que sea pobre…hazme lo que sea pero…a ella no, a Eliza la respetas, cobarde.

Noah lo levanto con tremenda fuerza y lo amenazo señalándolo con el puño cuando Logan, lo detuvo.

—Ya es suficiente hermano…será mejor que nos vayamos, creo que este tipo ya aprendió—le contestó Logan llevándose a su hermano y dejando a Neil tirado en piso.

Eran pocas las veces en la cual se podía ver a Noah enojado pero cuando se trataba de Eliza, Noah no podía evitar defenderla y transformarse en un tipo agresivo que incluso perdía la cabeza.

Talvez a eso se le llame amor.

— ¡Ustedes dos…se van a arrepentir!

Logan giro y le dijo mientras Neil como era su costumbre empezaba ponerse de pie para huir.

—Cuando sea, donde sea y sin importar quien seas, te aseguro que te estaré esperando Neil Leagan.

**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**

_**Lakewood 1918**_

—Candy…Candy…Candy…

—Pero que son eso gritos…ya voy, ya voy…—gritaba Candy desde adentro de la casa porque alguien tocaba la puerta con mucha urgencia—Pero…que es esto… ¡Patty! ¡Patty! Pero que haces aquí…después de tanto tiempo…

—Hola Candy, lo siento no hay tiempo para cortesías…Mira esto…—le dijo Patty, que por alguna extraña razón habia ido a visitarla a su departamento.

—Pero… ¿Qué quieres que vea?

Y cuando Candy tomo el periódico que Patty le había dado se quedo pasmada como si de repente hubiera visto a un fantasma.

—Candy….

—Patty…esto es cierto…aquí dice que Susana Marlow está muerta.


	7. Cartas

**6**

**Cartas**

_**Chicago septiembre de 1918.**_

La noche habia caído y el cielo estaba totalmente cubierta por nubes negras, afuera hacia mucho frio y por lo tanto casi no había gente que merodeaba por ahí. Solo un hombre joven con un abrigo largo y una maleta que cruzaba la calle al parecer algo pensativo porque ni siquiera se dio cuenta que al lado suyo una mujer estaban teniendo muchos problemas llevando sus bolsas, cuando este tipo de cosas siempre le habían llamado la atención y trataba muy cortésmente de ayudar.

El hombre llego a un edificio muy rustico pero de calles muy peligrosas, deberían poner más postes de luz se decía a si mismo, mientras avanzaba hacía su interior, le tomo solo unos cuantos minutos para llegar al departamento elegido, cuando de repente se detuvo en la puerta antes de tocar.

La verdad es que tenía miedo porque no sabía que decir o mejor dicho no sabía cómo reaccionar cuando la viera y le dijera que estaba saliendo de viaje otra vez pero esta vez no por negocios ni placer, si no porque un viejo amigo lo necesitaba.

Al no encontrar el valor suficiente para tocar la puerta removió sus bolsillos y busco en ellas sus llaves, porque de no ser así talvez él nunca hubiera encontrado el valor para hablar con ella y se hubiera ido.

—Que bien que no haya cambiado la cerradura—dijo el muchacho haciendo girar poco a poco la cerradura y abriéndola lentamente.

La casa al parecer estaba vacía porque no había ruido, miro su reloj y eran las siete de la noche así que pensó que estaba en el trabajo porque era demasiado temprano como para que ella este durmiendo.

Puso la maleta a un lado y se saco los guantes y el sombrero para después colgar su abrigo en el perchero, esperando que ella volviera porque no quería irse sin antes hablar con ella.

Y justo cuando quería irse escucho una voz, aquella voz.

— ¡Albert!...Albert eres tú…—dijo Candy sosteniendo un pedazo de madera.

—Candy…

—Albert… pero que haces aquí y…con esa maleta.

—Lo siento mucho Candy no quería asustarte es solo que yo…no sé como decírtelo…

Candy respiro tranquila y se acerco más hacia Albert.

—La verdad es que yo ya estaba en cama porque no me sentía bien, ahí fue cuando escuche algunos ruidos me asuste, creí que era un ladrón.

Albert se asusto mucho y recién se dio cuenta que Candy estaba en ropa de dormir así que solo se dio la vuelta para no verla.

—Lo siento mucho Candy…no sabía que ya estabas dormida y como aun conservo mis llaves pues preferí usarlas…pero te prometo que la próxima vez voy a golpear.

—No, tranquilo Albert esta también, esta también fue tu casa así que puedes venir cuando quieras, solo te voy a pedir que no me des este tipo de sustos, que hubiera pasado si no te reconocía y le golpeaba en la cabeza—hablo Candy riéndose y soltando el palo—Por mi culpa te hubieras quedado otra vez si memoria.

—Pues no me hubiera importado —le dijo Albert sintiendo como ella poco a poco comenzaba tomarle de la mano

— ¿Qué?

—Con tal de estar otra vez a tu lado y que me cuides no me importaría perder mis recuerdos.

Candy callo y en la oscuridad vio como los ojos de Albert empezaban a brillar.

—…Albert…tienes las mano frías ¿No quieres un té caliente?

—No gracias, mi tren sale en una hora pero tengo que estar antes. Así que iré al grano y te diré a lo que vine—le dijo Albert tomándola de la mano y llevando hacia el sofá donde la chimenea aun ardía.

Candy recordó la maleta y enseguida entendió que otra vez Albert se iría de viaje pero una extraña sensación empezó a rodearla porque de repente se sintió triste.

—Lo siento Albert…—y Candy comenzó a llorar sorprendiendo a Albert—Te volví a lastimar sin querer…perdón.

— ¿Por qué?…porque estas llorando Candy.

—Por mi culpa te vas otra vez…

—No…no…no es por tu culpa princesa…ven mírame—le contesto Albert abrazándola y tomando su cara con ambas manos—Es cierto que me voy de viaje pero solo será por un par de días, te prometo que voy a volver…Confías en mi.

—Si…confió en ti.

—Bien, entonces te lo diré, tienes derecho a saberlo.

— ¿Qué pasa Albert? No me asustes por favor, todo está bien en casa, George está bien…Tu tía…

— Susana murió y ahora más que nunca Terry me necesita. Necesito estar con él. Antes que nada los dos fuimos grandes amigos.

Albert vio como de repente ella se deshacía de sus brazos y se quedaba en silencio viendo como se quemaba el trozo de madera en el fuego.

Albert que la conocía desde siempre entendió que su silencio significaba que aun las cosas no estaban dichas con respecto a Terry.

—Albert…la verdad es que yo ya sabía que Susana habia muerto.

— ¿Qué? Pero quien te lo dijo.

—Ayer vino Patty, te acuerdas, de mi antigua compañera de colegio la dueña de la tortuga que tú muy amablemente cuidaste allá en Londres…

—Si me acuerdo de ella. Pero…

Candy se metió en el cuarto y después volvió agarrando un sobre que se lo extendió a Albert.

—Patty volvió y me dijo que si lo seguía amando debería ir donde estaba él.

Albert de repente guardo silencio viendo el boleto de tren solo de ida hacia New York donde Terry seguro se moría por verla.

—Pues…entonces deberíamos ir juntos…

Fue lo único que pudo decir Albert porque estaba sintiendo que otra vez la estaba empujando hacia los brazos de otro.

—No—le respondió Candy — sin mirarlo—no puedo ir Albert…

— ¿Por qué no? Estoy seguro que le va hacer mucho bien, si te ve.

—Justamente por eso Albert, si ahora lo veo no me aguantaría las ganas y me lanzaría a sus brazos olvidándome de todo incluso de la promesa que le hice a Susana…—Candy volvió a llorar a mares mientras Albert la abrazaba mientras su corazón se le rompía en pedazos matando toda ilusión de una feliz junto a ella.

—Terry…

—Creo…creo que aun lo sigo amando Albert.

Y el corazón de Albert se rompió como una copa de cristal, incapaz de poder unir los pedazos hechos cenizas.

—Además ni Susana ni su madre me perdonarían que yo esté ahí consolando a Terry.

—Pues entonces deberías luchar por el Candy…Yo solo vine para decirte eso Candy… para que no pienses que te oculto ciertas cosas.

Albert se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta donde inmediatamente se puso el sombrero y la chalina tomando después su maleta para irse cuando de repente ella lo abrazo por detrás.

—Lo siento Albert…de verdad no puedo evitar que el corazón me duela por Terry.

—No te preocupes princesa yo estaré bien…la que me preocupa eres tu Candice.

**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**

_**New York invierno de1918.**_

_Terry amor mío:_

_Muy pronto serán las tres de la madrugada y no puedo dormir porque el dolor en mi pierna es insoportable pero al tenerte a mi lado dormido entiendo que todo valió la pena y que por ti aguantaría mil dolores más con tal de que no te vayas. Y así como entiendo que yo nunca podre ser la mujer de tu vida, como seguramente lo es aquella enfermera, entiendo que sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido, lo siento Terry pero es la verdad y perdóname por ser tan egoísta y pensar solo en mi. Y aunque allá perdido todos mis sueños no me importa porque mi más grande sueño está ahora conmigo, tú, Terry y por eso otra vez más te pido que me perdones por ser feliz acosta de tu propia felicidad. _

_Terry, sé que aun la amas, te he visto como vez su retrato en silencio a oscuras y melancólico cada vez que crees que estoy dormida, no te sientas mal mi amor sé que su recuerdo te da fuerzas para vivir pero sobretodo te da valor para estar conmigo. _

_A veces me duele verte sufrir en silencio y solo prefiero esquivar la dura realidad y fingir que estoy dormida mientras tu corazón se rompe en mil pedazos cada vez que me ves a tu lado, pero no puedo evitarlo Terry, te amo tanto que no se vivir sin ti y no me puedo imaginar una vida donde no estés tú...Lo siento pero es la verdad._

_Y así como sé que tú eres mi fuerza para seguir viviendo también soy consciente de que muy pronto conoceré la paz de la otra vida porque me estoy muriendo, entiendo que no sería justo para ti que te deje solo y con las secuelas y cicatrices de nuestro triste amor…bueno más bien dicho mi amor porque fue solo mío, así que decidí perdonarte y dejar que seas feliz con la mujer que amas, Terry. _

_No creas que me volví loca, aunque lo debo estar puesto que me enamore de ti, ni que de la noche a la mañana quiera verte en los brazos de ella, solo quiero que sepas que no te guardo ningún tipo de rencor por no haberme podido amar. Y que mi amor hacia ti es tan grande que lo es capaz de perdonar todo incluso de que durmiendo a mi lado aun hayas estado pensando en otra, pero eso ya paso porque no podemos hacer nada para cambiar el pasado. _

_Morir no me asusta te lo he dicho muchas veces, a lo único que le temo es dejarte solo y con las culpas y los remordimientos pesándote en el corazón, te conozco y sé que aunque aparentas esa frialdad en el fondo eres sensible y lo único que buscas es a alguien que te entienda pero sobretodo que te ame como eres, como me hubiera gustado ser esa persona para ti y como se que a ti te cuesta levantarte de tus caídas permite que atraves de esta carta te pueda ayudar a reconstruir lo que por mi culpa se destruyo, que fue tu vida antes de conocerme. _

_Sé que sacudí tu mundo cruelmente y lo lamento mucho. Y sabes porque lo digo, porque me di cuenta de que cada día no solo yo estoy muriendo si no también tú y eso es lo que no quiero, no quiero matarte por dentro, eres una buena persona y te mereces lo mejor de la vida porque ya sufriste demasiado de pequeño. Quiero que vuelvas a sonreír como la primera vez que te vi ¿Te acuerdas? Yo si me acuerdo pero talvez tú al estar atado a mí incluso ya te hayas olvidado hasta como sonreír._

_Terry quiero que seas feliz al lado de ella, quiero verte realizado como un gran actor y sobretodo como hombre y quien mejor que ella, esa chica despistada e ingenua para acompañarte en tu camino. Ella es buena y te ama y si te pudo ayudar a reconciliarte con tu madre e impulsarte a realizar tus sueños yo creo que te va ayudar a salir del hoyo en donde yo misma te metí por egoísta y a reconstruir tu mundo, lo harás sé que lo harás Terry. Eres fuerte y noble, tan solo te pido que mientras tanto aun permanezcas a mi lado y no me dejes, solo te pido eso._

_Ya no tengo nada más que decirte en esta carta, solo dejarte todo mi amor y mi agradecimiento por estos años de felicidad, aunque no lo notaste yo fui feliz a tu lado. _

_Gracias y se feliz con ella, no lo dudes ni tampoco sientas culpa que yo estaré bien y te apoyare en todo lo que decidas. _

_Cuando llegue el momento ve y búscala y los dos sean felices y tengan la familia que siempre han deseado, ya la vida les privo de muchas cosas que no sería justo que yo los siga separando aun después de muerta._

_No sé cuantas horas me todo escribir esta carta pero por el sonido de las aves creo que ya esta amaneciendo y tú estás aun dormido que ni siquiera te diste cuenta cuando me levante de la cama, supongo que ayer tuviste un día muy pesado. Ahora me recostare a tu lado rogando que esta carta nunca llegue a tus manos y si así fuera… mi amor, sería tan solo para decirte que te amo y que seas feliz._

Al finalizar la carta habia mas letras pero estas eran distintas porque el color del tinte y la letra eran diferentes, talvez esto era a lo que se refería Susana cuando le dijo que la enfermera fue la que termino la carta.

_No te olvides de lo que me dijiste la primera vez que nos vimos._

_Que tú ibas a ser el mejor actor de Broadway y que serias mejor que tu padre._

_Te ama Susana._

Terry leyó aquella carta como si cada palabra lo estuviera cortando por dentro dejándole infinitas heridas que estaban desangrando a su corazón y que se estaba manifestando en forma de lagrimas que salían y salían de sus ojos sin poder cesar_._

—Perdóname…Susana…perdóname…—dijo Terry estrujando las carta sombre su pecho sentado sobre su escritorio vestido con un traje negro y llorando a mares.

—Hijo…ya es hora, hay que llevar a Susana… ¿Terry? ¿Que pasa? —le dijo su madre entrando por la puerta y viendo como si hijo se desmoronaba.

—Mamá...Mamá…no puedo, no puedo…—balbuceó Terry mientras un torrente de lagrimas salía por sus ojos que le impedía seguir hablando.

Su madre que no entendía porque su hijo estaba tan desconsolado solo lo abrazo fuerte para calmar su dolor.

—Hijo lo siento mucho se que te duele mucho pero debemos llevar a Susana al cementerio. Susana ya está lista en el coche tan solo faltas tú… —le respondió su mamá también desmoronándose en lagrimas.

—Mamá…ella sabía…

— ¿Qué pasa hijo? ¿Qué es lo que sabía Susana?

Terry en ese momento comprendió que su madre nunca lo podría entender porque prácticamente toda su vida ella habia estado ausente y que el tiempo que habían perdido nadie se los iba a devolver y que por mucho que fuera su madre él seguiría sintiéndola como una extraña. Y se volvió sentir solo sin que nadie logre calmar su dolor.

—No…Nada mamá—añadió Terry limpiándose las lagrimas de su rostro y guardando la carta en su bolsillo mientras se arreglaba la camisa y se abrochaba el traje para salir y acompañar por última vez a la mujer que de alguna manera le habia salvado la vida pero que a la vez lo habia estado matando en vida poco a poco—Ya vámonos…Hay que despedir a Susana de una buena vez.

**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**

Albert que se estaba dirigiendo en tren hacia New York leía las cartas que Candy le habia escrito pero que su tía había impedido que le llegasen.

_Hogar de Ponny mayo de 1916__**.**_

_Querido William Albert Andrew._

_Me siento extraña, no entiendo cómo es que no me di cuenta de que tú eras el abuelo William y que todo este tiempo hayas estado a mi lado, supongo que lo hiciste porque no querías poner en riesgo el secreto familiar porque ya sabes que en mi boca nada es secreto. Jajajaja. _

_Y ahora que lo pienso, si, tú no tenías nada de vagabundo ni mucho menos de espía y creo que en fondo siempre supe que eras alguien importante, solo que me daba miedo admitirlo porque no me puedo imaginar un hombre tan importante como tú compartiendo la mesa._

_Sabes mientras viví en la mansión la tía abuela siempre decía que ustedes eran descendientes de reyes escoceses, yo me reía por tales aseveraciones pero al verte a ti con tu traje tradicional y tocando la gaita entiendo que es la verdad porque tú no solo eres guapo si no que también reúnes todas las cualidades que un príncipe debe tener._

_Espero que tengas un lindo viaje y que escribas pronto ya me tengo que ir aun me quedan muchos niños por acostar. _

_Candice White_

—Y como podrías haberte dado cuenta de eso, si tus pensamientos solo lo ocupaba Terry—dijo Albert doblando y guardando la carta que habia leído sacando otra mientras poco a poco se acercaba más a New York.

_Hogar de Ponny mayo de 1916__**.**_

_Querido William_

_No puedo dormir por las emociones que viví el día de mi cumpleaños y como en una sola carta no puede entrar toda mi sorpresa por saber que tú eres el gran abuelo William te escribo esta otra pero esta vez para decirte, gracias…Gracias por la fiesta y por regalos los niños se quedaron más que encantados con la visita a la mansión. Albert tienes que entender que cuando uno es huérfano muchas cosas quedan inconclusas y es por eso tan fácil sorprendernos con un simple helado, con un te quiero o con la visita a un gran casa, como lo es la tuya allá en chicago._

_Estoy segura que con este gesto tuyo no solo te ganaste el corazón de la señorita Ponny y de la hermana María si no también el de los niños._

—Y de que me sirve tener el corazón de todos si el tuyo…jamás lo tendré—dijo Albert viendo por la ventana.

_Sabes oí por los periódicos que Terry volvió al teatro y por supuesto a los brazos de Susana, espero que este bien y que cumpla con la promesa que me hiso. Yo estoy tratando de rehacer mi vida pero si te soy sincera no es fácil construirme un mundo donde Terry no esté incluido._

_Sé que no debo pensar en él pero los a veces su recuerdo es más fuerte que mi razón misma que no puedo evitar pensar como hubiera sido mi vida si Susana jamás hubiera tenido aquel accidente. _

_Albert será que algún día me dirás como hago para olvidarlo._

_Con todo cariño Candice White._

—Creo que soy el menos indicado para decírtelo Candy, porque ni yo mismo se cómo olvidarte, incluso sabiendo que amas a otro.

_Hogar de Ponny septiembre de 1916__**.**_

_Querido Albert._

_Hace más de cuatro meses que te fuiste y aun no sé nada de ti, aquella vez me dijiste que volverías pronto y que escribirías pero nada. _

_Tengo miedo de que algo malo te haya pasado pero conociéndote sé que estarás bien aunque eso no es suficiente para quedarme tranquila. _

_Me pregunto si los negocios irán bien porque es extraño que aun no tenga noticias de tuyas. _

_Los niños preguntan a diario por ti y de cuando los vendrás a visitar pero como no sé cómo explicarles que desde ahora ya no eres más Albert, sino William, pues lo único que les digo es que tienes mucho trabajo y que casi no tienes tiempo para nada, ellos a veces lo entienden pero casi siempre se quedan tristes. _

_Albert siento que cada vez nos estamos alejando más será porque tú estas lejos o porque yo estoy comenzando a entender que nuestra relación jamás va a volver a ser la misma porque somos dos personas que viven en dos mundos distintos. Como me gustaría que el tiempo regresé y que los dos volvamos a ser solo Albert y Candy dos personas común y corrientes que casi no tienen nada, sé que es tonto y hasta infantil pero es lo que quiero en estos momentos. Tan solo quiero abrazarte y dormir escuchando tu voz._

_De tanto pensar en ti creo que esta noche soñare contigo._

_Ya me voy a dormir, me pregunto qué horas serán allá donde estas. _

_Bien en estos momentos mi único consuelo es que prometiste volver y yo confió en ti._

_Atte. Candy._

Albert encontró cierta tranquilidad en aquella carta porque sabía que de alguna manera ella estaba preocupada por él. Y de cierta manera creció una pequeña esperanza en su corazón que era muy débil como para hacerle creer que ella ya no pensaba más en Terry pero lo suficiente como darle algún tipo de esperanza.

Y así fue transcurriendo el tiempo para Albert mientras viajaba a New York, leyendo las cartas, suspirando o alegrándose de las cosas que ellas muy ingenuamente le contaba.

Algunas cartas lo llenaban de alegría porque siempre le decía cuanto lo extrañaba o como se encontraba de salud, otras le contaban como estaban los niños en el hogar, acerca de la hermana María y de la señorita Ponny y de cómo ella seguía retando al doctor Martin.

Albert al leerlas se reía y comenzaba a pensar en su tía y de lo que le habia echo negándole la oportunidad de responder al menos una.

_Hogar de Ponny noviembre de 1917_

_Querido Albert._

_No sé cuantas cartas ya te escribí y aun no tengo noticias tuyas pero cuando te escribo es como si estuviera hablando contigo y de alguna manera me siento bien diciéndote lo que me pasa pero sobretodo es una forma de comunicación entre nosotros ya que estamos tan distanciados._

_Cada día voy a la oficina de correos para saber si tengo alguna correspondencia tuya o no, allá en la oficina ya todos los empleados me conocen y creo que hasta les doy lastima. Creen que soy una especie de novia abandonada que está esperando a que su gran amor regrese. Que loco verdad, yo, novia tuya, eso seguro te haría reír si lo supieras, no me imagino a una persona como tú enamorado de alguien como yo._

—Y porque no, si en fondo solo soy un hombre común y corriente que se enamoro de su enfermera—dijo Albert hablando solo.

_Como te decía en la oficina ya todos me conocen y hasta saben mi carácter porque a veces cuando no hay carta tuya, no te imaginas como me pongo porque les pido que busquen una y otra vez más, que creo que por eso ayer el gerente general me ofreció trabajo como recepcionista y con un muy sueldo en Chicago, te das cuenta Albert yo haciendo un trabajo que ni siquiera conozco. Y fue por eso que aquel hombre me dio un poco de desconfianza porque digamos que el gerente general Dorian no es alguien común, habla raro y casi no ríe, usa gafas oscuras y siempre camina como si estuviera vigilando o buscando a alguien. Al principio me negué rotundamente pero luego después de pensarlo muy detenidamente entendí que era lo mejor no solo para mí porque ya sabes que el doctor Martin casi no gana nada y no tiene con qué pagarme, sino también para el hogar, tú no lo sabes pero aquí las cosas no están tan bien tenemos muchos gatos y el dinero casi no alcanza, así que no tuve otra opción y acepte, pero tranquilo Albert , no deje tirado al doctor Martin así como así, después de todo él fue muy amable contigo curándote sin cobrar que no sería justo de mi parte dejarlo de esa forma. Afortunadamente el señor Dorian solo me pidió que venga tres veces a la semana así que los días que no me toque trabajar en la oficina de correos y los fines de semana seguiré trabajando con el doctor Martin aunque supongo que ir de Chicago a Lakewood no será nada fácil para mí._

_El doctor está de acuerdo conmigo y me dio su permiso. _

_La siguiente semana empiezo y como me gustaría que estés aquí para desearme suerte. Sabes ayer oí que George vino a Lakewood quise ir a verlo para preguntarle por ti pero en cuanto vi a tu tía Elroy no pude y me fui. _

_Si hay alguna cosa a lo que aun tengo miedo es a la señora Elroy y a los caballos, no te imaginas como de repente empecé a temblar cuando la vi que no sé como obtuve valor para salir corriendo de ahí. Creo que es porque en el fondo tengo miedo de enfrentarla y de que me eche en cara de que por mi culpa Anthony este muerto. _

_Aquella vez cuando Archie y Stear me llevaron a la mansión porque me habían encontrado desmayada en la estación de tren, tu tía me corrió de allí casi a patadas no te imaginas cuanto la odie y como me sentí por haberme tratado de esa forma pero luego entendí que estaba en su justo derecho por culparme, porque no solo le quite a su nieto querido si no que también hice que los demás muchachos se le revelaran yendo en contra de su voluntad tal y como lo hiso Stear. Solo espero que algún día la señora Elroy me pueda entender y me perdone aunque sé que eso es casi imposible, me odia Albert se nota incluso en la forma como mira y hasta como pronuncia mi nombre._

_Como me gustaría retroceder el tiempo y ser yo la que muera en vez de mi querido Anthony pero sé que eso es imposible y que el nuca mas volverá aunque en mi mente y en mi corazón aun está vivo._

_No sé porque estoy llorando talvez es porque aun me duele hablar de Anthony porque simplemente te extraño demasiado. _

_Afuera acaba de llover y se puede sentir el olor de la humedad. A veces en mi soledad pienso que hubiera sido mejor que nunca hayas recuperado la memoria porque de alguna manera así nunca nos hubiéramos separado. Es raro pero últimamente ya casi no pienso en Terry será que lo estoy dejando de amar o simplemente es que me preocupas mas tú, no lo sé y no me importa total la vida de alguna manera siempre hace que yo llegue tarde a la vida de Terry._

_Ye me despido de ti querido Albert y como desde la siguiente semana trabajo seguro mis cartas ya no serán tan recurrentes._

_Que tengas buenas noches estés donde estés._

_Candice._

**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**

**New York 1918**

Era normal que en el entierro de una actriz tan famosa como lo había sido Susana Marlow haya mucha gente muy importante entre ellos compañeros de trabajo, directores de cine, productores teatrales y hasta políticos muy influyentes, todos listos para darle el ultimo adiós.

El ultimo adiós de Susana era tan triste como el paisaje de aquel día. El cielo estaba totalmente cubierto por un manto gris que daba señales de que pronto iba a llover y como en cualquier otro funeral la gente no se cansaba de decir cosas buenas acerca del difunto y como Susana no era la excepción mucha gente tuvo lastima de ella y se lamentaban en voz baja echándole toda la culpa a Terry el cual se sentía peor que nadie.

El sacerdote no tardo en llegar para dar últimas palabras así que todos se acomodaron en las sillas por detrás de los familiares, Terry la señora Eleonor y la madre de Susana estaban juntos y al frente suyo yacía Susana Marlow dentro de un ataúd color blanco con varias impresiones de oro alrededor de muchas flores blancas como le gustaban a ella.

La misa fue corta así que termino casi de prisa y fue en ese momento donde el dilema espesó mientras Susana poco a poco entraba en el fondo de la fosa su madre lloraba y lloraba desconsolada suplicándola que no la deje Terry ya ni siquiera lloro porque seguro ni lagrimas tenia pero en ese momento mientras la señora Marlow se aferraba al ataúd de su hija Terry se sintió como si fuera un asesino que habia cegado la vida de una inocente mujer.

Albert quien había llegado tarde solo observaba desde atrás, atraves de sus gafas oscuras y como él veía mas de lo que otros podían ver sintió pena por Terry.

—Parece que va llover hijo, sería mejor que entremos al auto ya casi todos se fueron incluso la mamá de Susana.

—No mamá...Déjame necesito estar un momento más con Susana. Quiero despedirme de ella a solas.

—Pero…

—Déjelo señora. Yo me quedare con él estoy seguro que le hará bien hablar con un amigo.

— ¡Albert!—dijo Terry sorprendido levantándose de la tumba de Susana.

—Como estas Terry, lo siento mucho, Susana era muy joven y muy talentosa como para terminar así.

—Lo sé…lo sé viejo amigo—le volvió a decir Terry suspirando—Ah por cierto… ella es mi madre. Eleonor Becker.

—Mucho gusto señora. Mi nombre es William Albert Andrew y soy amigo de Terry desde hace mucho.

—Mucho gusto señor Andrew—le dijo la madre de Terry—Hijo te dejo para que hables con tu amigo. Está bien si me llevo al chofer.

—Claro madre vete yendo en el coche yo tomare un taxi.

—Bien. Hasta luego señor Andrew le encargo mucho a mi hijo.

—Descuide señora, yo estaré al pendiente de Terry.

Enseguida la madre de Terry se fue y solo quedaron Albert y un hombre hecho pedazos.

—Sabes Albert en estos momentos como me gustaría un trago de alcohol para que esta angustia que llevo aquí se vaya y me deje en paz.

—Pero tú no…

—Se que no puedo Albert, sé que no puedo beber ni una gota de alcohol porque eso significaría recaer otra vez….pero….

—Pero que…

—No tengo prohibido fumar.

Los muchachos abandonaron el cementerio y se dirigieron a una plaza muy tranquila y como era de día habia muchas parejas sentadas ahí o niños correteando con sus voladores, inocentes sin nada de maldad.

—Mi padre nunca me hiso un volador como ese que vuela aquel niño, es mas después de que me aparto de mi madre nunca me saco a pasear al parque, solo iba de paseo con los hijos de mi madrastra—Dijo Terry echando el humo de cigarrillo al aire—a mi me dejaba solo y encerrado como si fuera un fenómeno del cual estuviera avergonzado. Sentía mucha rabia y frustración por lo que me hacia mi padre que como a manera de venganza hacia él y a sus tontas reglas comencé a rebelarme, fumando desde muy niño o rompiendo cosas incluso habia días en los cuales solía insultar a mi madrastra delante de él, a esa vaca con vestido. Claro después mi padre venia y me daba una tremenda tunda que incluso me dejaba días y días en cama pero…aquellos golpes que él solía darme no se comparaban con las heridas que me habia echo en el corazón.

—Yo no sabía que tu padre era así, es un duque verdad y por lo tanto debería ser más delicado.

—No te dejes llevar por las apariencias Albert, las personas no son lo que aparentan. Todos traemos una máscara, todos actuamos.

—Pero esta tu madre se nota que te quiere mucho.

—Mi madre…sabes a ella también le guardaba algún tipo de resentimiento porque de alguna manera ella me causo mucho dolor al dejar que aquel hombre me lleve con él para vivir una vida miserable con gente que ni siquiera soporta estar cinco minutos conmigo en la mesa.

—Terry es tu madre y sea lo que sea no la puedes juzgar, talvez ella solo quería tu bien por eso te dejo con tu padre.

—Si me hubiera querido jamás hubiera permitido que me alejen de su lado.

Albert sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía Terry y por lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos porque de alguna amanera el también habia sentido el rechazo de su propia familia y la muerte de su madre.

—Al menos tu madre está viva y tu padre también—dijo elevando la cabeza y mirando el cielo—no me atrevería a decir que cuentas también con tus hermanastros pero la familia es la familia, eso es un lazo que nunca se rompe por mas quieras. Y deberías estar agradecido por eso.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Terry no eres el único con conflicto familiares. Mi madre murió cuando era tan solo un pequeño niño y mi padre pues…a raíz de la muerte de mi madre poco a poco comenzó a dejarse morir y sabes yo también sentí su rechazo porque sé que el fondo mi papá me culpaba por la muerte de mi mamá y por eso prefirió morir antes que quedares conmigo o con mi hermana Rosemary.

—Yo no sabía eso, tú casi no hablabas nada acerca de tu vida privada.

—Eso no es importante ahora sino lo que importa es que harás desde ahora en adelante que planes tienes para el futuro.

—No lo sé Albert, la verdad siempre imagine mi vida al lado de Susana cuidándola y tratando de dejar completamente el alcohol.

—Pero y tu carrera como actor y tu felicidad.

—Renuncie a ambas cuando me quede con Susana y la verdad es que ya no tengo ganas de vivir.

Albert de pronto enfureció y levantándose del asiento le dijo.

—Eres un tonto Terry tienes muchas cosas por que vivir, papá, mamá y hasta…

Cuando Albert estuvo apunto de decirle acerca de ella solo se cayó.

—Albert no te das cuenta que ya no me queda nada porque luchar ni siquiera…

—Ella te sigue amando Terry—le dijo Albert con todo el dolor de su corazón.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? Acaso tú hablaste con ella, ella sabe acerca de la muerte de Susana.

—Terry no te diré nada más porque acabas de enterrar a Susana. No sería justo hablar de otra cuando ella lo dio todo por ti. Solo te digo que tienes muchas cosas por que luchar y te envidio por eso. Si al menos yo tuviera a alguien como ella que este dispuesta a luchar conmigo te aseguro que me levantaría mil veces del fango—concluyo poniendo el sombrero y alistándose para irse—Ya me tengo que ir Terry mi tren sale en dos horas. Le prometí a alguien que volvería. Con permiso y por favor no preocupes más a tu madre regresa a casa temprano.

—Entonces solo te irás y me dejaras con la duda.

—Terry eres tu el que tiene que averiguar ya eres un adulto y no necesitas de que los demás te digan lo que ya tu sabes. Con permiso y una vez más lo siento mucho por lo de Susana.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Y este capitulo va dedicado especialmente amis dos grandes lectoras _**Blackcat2010 y a**____**ccc73**__**. Chicas lo sineto mucho pero com es fin de año se me vinieron los examenes finales en la univesidad y pues como yo siempre dejo las cosas para el final todo se me junto de repente y ni que decir como mi novio se fue a estudiar a otro paiz pues la depresion me ataco duro pero como e scribir me relaja y como ya esta cerca las fiestas de fin de año le voy a subir dos capitulos, espero que les guste que la carta de susana la escribi mientras pensaba en mi que de alguna manera soy un poco egoista con elporque no puedo entender que el tiene su alas y quiere a llorar.**_

_**Blackcat2010. **__Se que albert es la ilusion de toda chica incluso la mia.Y claro que esta guapisimo pero como culaquier ser humano albert tiene sus errores y como l traumaron de pequeño . Como ya te dije dorian y la señora alie quieren vengarse de la señora elroy y al parecer estos quieren usar a candy para vengarse de ella. Bine yo hubiera puesto alguna cositas mas calintes pero jejejejejj se que albert no es asi pero tranquila tood a su tiempo y ya veras que candy y albert se va a dejar llevar por sus hormonasjajajaa._

_La verdad cuando conoci a eliza supo que de grande seria peor y como nunca me cayo pues es estees i momento demi venganza y es asi como l retrto y como ninguna novela es linda si no hay ua vilana pues eliza es la mejor candidata. Mira como eres una de mis lectoras favoritas te dire que estos chicos tienen un secreto tienen un papel importate en al novela porque ademas de ser huerfanos y franceses inmigrantes, ellos van a estar vinculados a uno de los personajes muy estrechamente aparte de eliza._

_Amo a estos personajes y como te dije los dos estan enamorados de eliza por que ellos al ser huerfanos nunca recibieron el amor de nadie y como eliza al aprecer les tomo algun tipo de cariño pues a los otros no les quedo ams que aferrarse a ella._

_Asi es el amor y si alguien tendria la culpa seria logan porque sabiendo que eliza esta con su hermano aun se sigue acostando con Eliza._

_Gracias por los rew y si tienes razon vi como existen novleas que ni siquiera se enteinde el trama pero aun asi tienen miles de rews pero eso ya no me importa estoy contenta de que a ustedes le guste mi historia y si ta solo tengo cometrarios suyos estoy feliz. Feliz semana._

**ccc73****. **_OHHHH gracias por personas como tu que me da ganas seguir escribiendo por que se que de alguna manera valoran mi trabajo. Y lo siento por no haber subido un camino a ntes esque como dije antes estuve en examenes y no utve tiempo para nada y agregarle a esto que m novio se fue pus como que todo me cayo de repente y o pude mas pero aquí te escribo dos capitulos mas espero que te guste te lo dedcio con mucho cariño…._

_Lo que la adivina le dijo feu cierto y eliza va ahacer cosas muy malas en contra de candy pero antes de que eso dos esten juntos me refiero a albert y candy pues muchas cosas van a pasar primero candy tiene q experiemrta en carne propia que e sloq ue se siente perder al maor de su vida._

_Y los hermanos sullivan pues como solo son unos simple huerfanos pues ee comforman con lo que eliza les da aunque d alguna amnera ellos saben que esa mujer anda con los dos._

_Jajjajajajaj eres muy buen observadotra y con respecto a tu pregunta talvez sea cierto que ellso esten muerto como tambien no…..ya sabras mas adelante l que les aso alos hermanos sullivan..Y como eres una de mis querida lectora te dire que en la caja hay alguna prueba de quienes son en verdad los hermano sulliva y de porque estan ahí y no no es anthony de la pesona a la que eliza tiene que visitar si no es otra persona, que le paso algo malo por culpa de la señora elroy y de sra leigan. Listo ya te dije demasiado jajajjajaj con que siga ya te revelare todos los secretos de la historia._

_Q tengas una linada semana y ahsat el siguente capitulo….._


End file.
